The Blue Survivor
by UntamableWyldeRaptor
Summary: Blue, the last surviving Velociraptor of Jurassic World, struggles to survive before, during, and after the events of the Lockwood Manor Incident. During her journey, Owen may find out about InGen's true purpose for his best girl, who may even see something she has never seen before in the Indoraptor. Partial AU to JWFK. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

She stared at him intently, watching his hand. Her lips curled back to reveal her needle-sharp teeth. The two and a half year-old _Velociraptor_ swished her tail, snapping her jaws at her trainer.

Her scales, coated with dirt and blood, were a moonlight gray, sporting a ghostly white stripe with metallic blue in the middle going horizontally from her eye orbit down to the tip of her tail on both sides of her slender frame, speckled with spots in several areas, the same colors as the stripe that gave the female her name, were truly eye-catching. Intelligent, golden-amber eyes stared intently at the man in front of her. It was almost as if she were calculating her next move to either attack or fall into submission.

"Easy...easy, Blue..." Owen Grady breathed, slowly reaching his sweaty, grime covered, hand out towards her black, leather, headset. He was slow in his movements, remembering how his former boss, an obese, military-obsessed man named Vic Hoskins, was brutally mauled to death by one of Blue's packmates after trying to mimic one of his movements he witnessed when a newer paddock worker fell into the girls' paddock that morning.

Echo, a rough, brown Velociraptor with dark blue striping and markings around her amber eyes stomped her foot and chattered impatiently to her Beta's left. Her face was scarred into a permanent sneer, due to a scar from her upper lip to the top of her muzzle and a permanently offset jaw. She was very rash in her decisions, rather attacking first without knowing if her opponent would harm her. Her fiery temper and bull-headedness was the one reason she was normally in so much trouble. Especially when it came to hunting.

Delta, a pretty, teal female with baby blue around her yellow/gold eyes, which, unlike her packmates', sported rounded pupils, like a gecko's, and the Velociraptor responsible for Hoskins' demise, snapped her tail towards the restless Echo with a hiss to calm her.

The grey and blue Velociraptor ignored them both, keeping her focus on the humans in front of her. Owen's hand touched the button on her headset, which connected the buckles.

With one turn, they snapped, and the irritating black leather slid off the Velociraptor's head. The headset's red light blinked out.

Blue's golden eyes focused on Owen again in bewilderment.

Why did he take the headset off? What in the world was that all about? Did he truly care about them, unlike what the white alpha told them? That humans were untrustworthy, selfish brutes who only cared for themselves?

A haunting, banshee-like roar snapped Blue out of her stupor.

She and her two siblings whirled around to face a large, white dinosaur with jagged teeth sticking out from her jaws, bullet wounds and bits of glass protruding from her flank, and terrifying crimson red eyes, almost demon-like, that drilled into their souls with one look. The humans knew, and called her, by the name _Indominus_ _Rex_ , while the Velociraptors knew her as the "white alpha". She smelled of Velociraptor, yet she wasn't Velociraptor. She barked twice, claws wriggling in agitation and confusion. She couldn't understand why they hadn't destroyed the few humans they cornered. She knew what they were like. _They_ knew what the humans were like.

Blue slowly turned her head around to look back at the man who raised her. She blinked before bobbing her head, clicking her teeth, soft enough so the smoky white dinosaur behind her wouldn't hear.

A small smirk tugged at the human's face. He'd won his girl back.

With a ferocious cry, the young female craned her head around to face the Indominus Rex, eyes squinted dangerously.

The hybrid roared in fury, shocked at how defiant Blue had become towards her.

With a mighty swing of the large hybrid's paw, the Velociraptor was flung into the outer wall of the Starbucks coffee shop with a loud cry. Several, dark green tables and chairs scattered as the 200 pound body crashed into them.

Blue did not wake up.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Her eyes flickered open. She could taste her own blood in her mouth from a small, yet deep, cut on the side of her muzzle. She lifted a paw to scratch glass shards away from her face before they could get into her eyes and blind her. Her head spun and her body ached terribly. Blue lifted her head, only to have it flop back down again. She let out a chitter of pain, which was drowned out by pain-filled roars and crumbling debris.

Someone was in trouble...but who?

She forced herself into a sitting position, tail flicking across the ground. She gave a weak, and confused, garble at seeing one of the biggest carnivorous dinosaurs, the veteran _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ from the first park, being taken down by the Indominus Rex. Her bronze hide was covered in pale, pinkish scars from several years ago, blood seeping through deep wounds created by the hybrid.

The Velociraptor could see the psychopathic joy in her crimson orbs, as she prepared the killing blow for the queen of the dinosaurs.

That's when a shrill bark split the silence of the humid night. Then another.

Blue, having pushed herself to her feet, began to dash towards the quarrel, letting out a loud, deafening war whoop, pouncing onto the white dinosaur's back.

Not even her jagged teeth could reach and puncture the grey and blue Velociraptor's hide, unlike how Echo and Delta were so easy to shake off and kill.

While Blue distracted their opponent, the Tyrannosaurus Rex managed to regain her footing, viciously clamping down onto the hybrid's neck.

The Indominus Rex made loud, shrill, yelps, as she was thrown into the Margaritaville building.

Blue hopped from the Indominus Rex to the Tyrannosaurus Rex's back, staying clear of the broken glass, debris, and embers. She gave a wail of pain, being flung into the Jurassic Gifts gift shop through the window. Shards of glass cut her body, as she swiftly stood up, ignoring the startled humans, including Owen, next to her. She instantly jumped to her feet, and raced back outside and rejoined the battle.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex shoved the hybrid dinosaur into another building, debris getting stabbed into her hide. Blue jumped off and onto the ground before launching herself at the white beast's face with a shrill scream. She slashed at her with blood coated talons, and bit at her face with blood-stained teeth, snarling.

The stronger, older, Rex tried to bite at her neck, holding her head downwards, as the hybrid managed to throw the Velociraptor off.

The young female slammed into a lamp post, yelping. She staggered to her feet, shaking her body free from dirt and debris.

The female dinosaur witnessed the Tyrannosaurus Rex shove the Indominus Rex into the electric fence surrounding the Jurassic World Lagoon. The bloody hybrid stood up, shaking her head.

Blue stepped towards them until she was standing next to the Tyrannosaurus Rex. She opened her mouth, claws outstretched, letting out another banshee-like cry, which was drowned out by the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Indominus Rex's roars.

A large, bulky body covered in slate gray scales, a long, pointed, muzzle and flippers, threw herself onto the land, clamping her oversized jaws down around the white beast's throat.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex and Blue went quiet.

The bronze, scarred, Rex stepped back and, soon, the Velociraptor did too, giving a soft warble, as the white dinosaur wailed in panic, begging them for their help, as the giant _Mosasaurus_ threw herself backwards into the water, taking the wailing albino dinosaur down with her. A bellowing roar erupted from the aquatic animal's mouth, as she forcefully drowned the white beast. The water turned red, as blood filled the enclosed lagoon.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex and Blue faced each other. The smaller carnivore felt very intimidated by her size and jaws. She stepped back in submission, letting a soft warble escape her bloody maw, hopeful that the old animal would spare her.

The much larger animal rumbled before turning around, stomping off in the opposite direction, her bruised and battered body needing a long, hard, break. One of the massive dinosaur's short arms dangled from injury, possibly when she was slammed against the ground by the Indominus, as a truce was formed between them. Unless the smaller dinosaur got in her way. Despite her previous horrible encounter with Velociraptors, this one seemed different. She didn't attack like how she thought. Instead, she helped. She saved her life. And she was very grateful for that.

Blue watched her walk off before turning her head around to face the humans. Her eyes focused on Owen as he took a step forward. She blinked and tilted her head to the side, as he made a gesture with his own. The message was clear.

She couldn't stay with him. He was unable to take care of her any longer.

She clicked, almost dolphin-like, very sad at her Alpha and caretaker's choice. With one, last, look at her Alpha, the female Velociraptor sprinted away, unable to look back at him without wanting to follow after him like how she did when she was a tiny chick.

She let out a loud call for Echo and Delta. The Velociraptor flicked her tail, pausing to look around after racing around a corner. Her death talons flexed in confusion. She barked loudly.

She didn't bother calling for Charlie. She was well-aware of what happened to her, which made her heart ache with even more depression.  
Charlie, the innocent, sweet, baby of the pack, blown to smithereens by an RPG missile that was used as a backup plan for the humans' hunt for the Indominus Rex. She didn't deserve such a horrible death at the hands of those humans...  
Echo was the confident, disobedient, one. Due to her temper and jealousy of Blue's position as Beta, she challenged her, thinking she'd win. The only thing she ended up getting was a permanently offset jaw and scar over her muzzle, as well as the position of an Omega, the lowest rank a Velociraptor could have.  
Delta was the quiet, obedient, one. She was Blue's most trusted subordinate, and the most deadly of the four. She was a rational thinker, always calculating her hunting strategies.

Then there was Blue. The loyal, intelligent, leader. She showed compassion and love towards her packmates, whom she thought were her siblings, occasionally snapping at them if they went out of line. When Charlie was killed, every emotion, especially anger and grief, blinded her to attack everyone and anyone. The young, emerald green, and black Velociraptor was her best friend. She'd give up her meals for her, groom her if she were stressed or angered about something, wrestle with her...she was more than a sister to Blue. She was her best friend.  
But she wasn't here. And neither were Echo or Delta.  
Blue gave several shrill whines and cries for her packmates, death talons tapping in worry. They made it, didn't they? Since Blue had been unconscious during her packmates' fate, she had no idea what happened to them. The only reason she attacked the Indominus was because she was furious. Furious that she had the audacity to toss her aside like garbage. Furious that she was the cause of Charlie's death. But the true reason she attacked was because of her deceit. She told them a lie. A lie that was too good to be true. But they believed it. Especially Blue, who had always dreamed of seeing the world outside the enclosure.

A low wheeze came from nearby, pinned under several bits of debris and a street lamp, near the entrance to the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom, where the bronze Rex used to live.

The female's nostrils flared. It was Echo!

With a relieved cry, Blue bounded towards the wheezing noises. The Beta froze at seeing the bloody mass before her. She whimpered nervously, bending her head down, sniffing her fallen packmate's nose.

Broken ribs protruding from gaping puncture wounds in her torso, blood covering her body and the ground around her, a slashed throat, possibly punctured lungs….  
The Velociraptor whimpered, lowering herself to the ground on her belly. She crawled closer towards her, hissing softly when the gravel scratched the soft, more vulnerable, flesh.

The brown and blue dinosaur focused her fading gold eyes onto her sibling, the life slowly leaving her broken body. She was leaving this world. She would be with Charlie again.

The devastated Blue began to cry helplessly to her Omega, nuzzling her clammy scales. They didn't provide the warmth she hoped they would, her fading eyes that showed both exhaustion and grief...slowly becoming more peaceful-looking.

The eldest female had never dealt with death before. Yes, she had killed meager prey with her pack, which unaffected her, but never with someone so close…it made her heart wrench at seeing her brown and blue packmate in such a frail state.

The gray and blue Velociraptor parted her jaws ever so slightly in a soft whine, as she witnessed the life leave Echo's eyes, as they permanently glazed over, staring at nothing, a raspy, cackling breath leaving her parted jaws.

Echo was dead.

The female threw her head back and screeched loudly in devastation and agony. She looked back to her fallen subordinate. She gave her a sorrowful muzzle nuzzle before bolting into the foliage, trying to find her way back to the paddock. Maybe Owen would be there. Maybe she can stay with him. He was all she had left in her life.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Blue sniffed around, as the sun started to come up over the tall trees of Isla Nublar. She had been sprinting around for hours, trying to find her old home. She felt a nagging twinge of doubt that she wouldn't find Owen, but she desperately tried not to feel it. If she couldn't find Owen, Delta was the next one to find on her list.

Although the two quarreled on occasions, Delta was Blue's second in command, the next in line to be Beta after her. Maybe, somewhere, she was out there, calling for her. Waiting for her to return.

Caws and screeches of _Pteranodons_ overhead caused Blue to pause and look up briefly. A flock of Pteranodons, flying in a V shape, soared over the treetops, searching for a place to rest their wings or a place to find food.

The two and a half year old Velociraptor snorted and trotted onwards, disinterested. The scent of salt water, and the roar of waves caused her to chirp, and pick up her speed.

Velociraptors have great senses of sight, hearing, and smell. They could smell prey, or a predator, from a mile off. And she knew the scent of water. The Velociraptor paddock rested near a cliff, so Blue was highly familiar with the scent water gave. She liked the smell of water. It was always so soothing and relaxing to her.

The animal streaked forward until her paddock came into view.

She wiggled her tail, cooing and chattering excitedly. She began to approach her home, sniffing inside the stalls she and her packmates were kept in before they were released into the wild to hunt down the Indominus Rex. The scents of her pack were still fresh, but were starting to grow fainter.

She circled around to the other side of the paddock, staring inside the vacant area she lived in. She couldn't see Owen anywhere. He wasn't inside.

Blue cocked her head to one side before looking out towards the rising sun to see the shape of a rescue helicopter soaring away above the water's surface. Although she couldn't see him, she could smell the faltering scent of her caretaker and Alpha.

With a loud trill, the dinosaur pushed onwards, cackling, and crying out for Owen. She skidded to a halt once she reached the edge of the cliff. The dried blood on her paws and feet, as well as the cut along her nose, was very noticeable under the rising sun's light. She cooed, jaws barely parted, confused and heartbroken.

He was leaving. He was leaving her.

She couldn't understand. Why was he leaving her? She did nothing wrong. She protected him from the Indominus Rex, and his thanks to her protection was baffling.

He didn't even say goodbye. _She_ didn't say goodbye.

Blue stood there for five more hours, long after the helicopter became less than a speck in the sky to confirm her theory. He was gone. Owen was gone.

Her feet ached from standing for so long when she finally moved away from the ocean. A sudden thought occurred to her.

Delta was still out there. She could still be alive!

With a hopeful whine, Blue raced off into the surrounding foliage, only one mission on her mind: find Delta, and find a place to live and stay.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

How long had it been? Since she fought the Indominus? Since she was betrayed by Owen? Since she started looking for Delta? She didn't know.

Two months had already passed for poor Blue, and she still couldn't locate Delta. She looked everywhere at Main Street, and had to chase some scrounging Compsognathus away from Echo's rotten corpse in the process. She stumbled upon some ashes scattered around the top of a grill inside a restaurant that had been partially destroyed by debris, but it didn't smell like Delta. It didn't look like her, either.

Blue was thin and lean. Too thin to look healthy, or even feel healthy. She hadn't had much to eat at all, since it was very difficult to hunt without a packmate by her side. Her hope to find Delta was dwindling. She was losing faith that she was still alive.

Since Blue had reached the age of maturity, she was left in discomfort for a week for the past month from a well-known, and dreaded, heat cycle that all female animals, including dinosaurs, had.

Blue hated it. She was constantly in discomfort or slight pain each day, always whining and trying in any way to find some solution to her discomfort. Even rubbing her backside against a rough tree didn't help.

She hissed, death talons flexing, as she spun around sharply, snapping her jaws at nothing behind her from a sudden spasm of discomfort. The first twinge in her abdomen, then the spasms of discomfort told her that she was ready to start her next cycle. This was not a good way to spend her birthday...not that she knew what it was, of course.

Just like canines, horses, and felines, female dinosaurs had to deal with the effects of a heat cycle. For Velociraptors, their cycles were similar to a dog's; temperature increase, change in behavior and appetite, excessive licking, and bleeding. The bleeding was the worst. It made her feel sick, and it sent painful cramps to her thighs, and abdomen every day.

The loud calls of _Brachiosaurus_ from the Gyrosphere Valley made her flinch. She was nearly crushed to death by one of those massive creatures before, during a failed hunting excursion. Although they were plant-eaters, they were still very frightening to her.

Blue avoided most other dinosaurs, except when she hunted prey. She found that infant calves or chicks that strayed from their parents or herds were easy targets that didn't cause much damage to her thick hide. But she would never take down a Brachiosaurus calf. That was merely a suicide mission.

Blue pawed at her nose when she felt a droplet of rain land on her. She growled up at the sky when thunder rolled, and lightning cracked across the sky, as more droplets of water fell onto her body.

She scrambled into the Samsung Visitor's Center, avoiding holes in the glass ceiling from Pteranodons or Dimorphodons that crashed inside to find food, as well as escape the rain. Unfortunately, the only food there was, was the body of Hoskins, which was rotten and deformed from Delta's mauling. She could still smell the scent of his rotting flesh. It was revolting.

She sniffed around, tail swinging from side to side. No food. No luck.

The female wandered back out, instantly getting a fresh downpour of rain on her body. She growled up at the sky, which thundered back with a flash of lightning.

Blue skulked off, grumbling and hissing angrily. She wanted to find her den site again to rest.

Her nest was in a very secluded area of Isla Nublar. It was on the northern side of the island, right near the base of the dormant volcano, Mt. Sibo. Not very many dinosaurs lived in that area, except for the Compsognathus.

Blue could tolerate the little pests to an extent. She just didn't like it when they tried to scavenge off some of her kills' leftovers, even when there was little to scavenge off of.

She whipped her head around and snarled when she felt blood on the underside of her tail, paws flexing in anger. She knew of a small stream nearby she went to in order to deal with that. But she knew the rain would wash the crimson liquid away, as long as she kept her tail up high and curled over towards her back.

It was her fifth day with this problem. Normally, it lasted seven days, so she'd be lucky in two days, when her cycle finally passed over, and she didn't have to deal with it until next month.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

She got lucky. Five days. Only five days of dealing with the discomfort, bleeding...everything. She got incredibly lucky.

If she had a packmate with her, they would notice a change in the ex-Beta Velociraptor's behavior almost instantly. She was more relaxed, less likely to pick fights from irritation...she, overall, felt happier, despite the longing for a packmate.

Blue had given up her search for Delta during her heat cycle. It was two months…she should've found her by now. She had to come to the horrible realization that Delta was dead, and she had no choice but to deal with the painful loss of her entire family. She was the last of her kind now. That was the harsh reality of the animal's new life on Isla Nublar.

It was nighttime by then, the moon shining through the darkness of the trees. Blue was desperate for food, and she was vaguely aware that something seemed off about her location.

She was padding through a very strange section of the island, a section no one ventured into often: the area of the original visitors' center from the first park, Jurassic Park. Of course, Blue passed the building some minutes ago, as she could care less about seeing it, since it was camouflaged against the dark foliage. If she had seen it, it would've been a great den site opportunity that she passed up immediately.

The female Velociraptor halted when she caught sight of two Pteranodons fighting over a recently killed _Stegosaurus_ calf, which may have died in its sleep before the Pteranodons attacked. She could care less if the prehistoric birds were in her way. If anything, she could easily just scare them off. No big deal.

A loud, banshee cry ripped through the night, as the now 189 lb body charged at the flying dinosaurs.

Screeches and squawks filled the night air, as Blue jumped and snapped at the creatures, although one was refusing to give up its kill. The Velociraptor began to take drastic measures to get the creature away from the potential meal in front of her. She jumped up, slashing one of its wings, causing it to scream and struggle to fly off.

The larger carnivore wagged her tail so hard her hips wiggled. As soon as the wounded bird was in jaws' reach, she grabbed its legs in between her teeth.

The Pteranodon desperately struggled to twist around and peck at her, caws and screeches escaping its toothless beak. Its body slammed against the ground, as Blue bit down on its slender neck, piercing its life vein almost instantly from how strong her teeth were against its leathery skin.

The animal drew her head back, listening to its last, gasping, wheeze, as the life left its eyes.

Blue bit down on its chest, and ripped into its body, blood coating her muzzle, as she tore off sections of entrails, and spitting out bits of bone. She was so happy to have gotten something actually decent to eat. It definitely relieved the growling and gurgling noises coming from the pit of her belly she had to deal with for days.

The better thing was, was that the Pteranodon was merely an appetizer. She had positioned herself, and the flying dinosaur's body, right directly in front of the deceased calf. She got lucky that night. Very lucky. A five day heat cycle, and now this. She never expected to follow the sound of squabbling Pteranodons, and find something for herself to eat. There was a lesson learned that night: follow a Pteranodon, and they were sure to lead her to, at least, a very good meal.

Belly full, and the beast in her gut silenced, the female dinosaur decided to bed down there for the night. She was a wanderer, always searching for different places that would suit her as a densite. She hadn't found anything of that sort yet, but she hoped she would soon. It was getting kind of irritating trying to deal with another carnivore, or even a herbivore, to push her out of her sleeping spot.

But, for now, she could rest easy, now knowing the easiest way to gain food access. It was a huge relief for her, a weight lifted off her shoulders.

As her eyes began to close, the far-off cries of herbivores and carnivores made her curl up into a tight ball, hoping that she'd wake up in her paddock with her pack, or snuggled against Owen's chest, as he cradled her head in his arms, just like how he did whenever she was sick or badly injured.

But they would never be here for her again. Delta was still M.I.A., Echo was dead, Charlie was dead, and Owen abandoned her for no reason at all.

Owen leaving hurt the dinosaur more than her siblings' deaths. She couldn't understand why he chose to leave her. It was devastating. She was confused, upset, and very, very angry.

Owen had broken her trust towards humans. She was untrustworthy towards all of them. She was a highly unpredictable animal with an even higher rate of aggression, which made her seriously dangerous. Being the last known Velociraptor on the island didn't help, either.

Blue lifted her head towards the sky, eyes opening. She blinked and cocked her head, the moon's beams shining down on her scales, making her appear more ghost-like. Against the moon, to her, were dark clouds that were shaped similarly to a Velociraptor, three of them.

Her jaws parted in a low coo of sadness. She looked around, expecting to see Charlie snuggled against her belly, Delta lying behind her, her head resting on her leader's forearm, and Echo's back pressed against her rear. But all she saw were the carcasses she fed off of, which had barely any meat left on them.

She had to get used to being alone. She was alone for two months now, and she still persisted to survive. Even if it meant fighting her way out of a tough situation.

The scrapes and cuts she got from the battle between her, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and the Indominus Rex healed into nothing. No one could tell if she was even in a battle or not. She was a very lucky girl to have survived that, despite how hard it was being a lone Velociraptor against two of the biggest predators of the dinosaur world.

She lay her head to rest on the damp ground, her eyes fluttering closed for good this time, as she fell into a deep slumber.

She was way too depressed to care if she woke up or not. She began to silently hope that she would just fall asleep, and be reunited with her sisters again. That was all she wanted. But she knew, as she entered dreamland, that would never happen.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

 _Dark._

 _Warm._

 _Cramped._

 _Scary._

 _That was what Blue's environment was like. Her tail tip tickled her nose, as she was scrunched up into a tight ball inside the eggshell. Growing claustrophobic, she wearily lifted her head and began to poke her muzzle through the thick shell, squeaking drowsily. She wanted out. Desperately. It was too cramped._

 _Her muzzle broke through the shell. A bright light shone through the cracks, causing her to rub at her large, sealed-shut eyes with her little paws._

 _"Come on...come on, kid…" A gentle, far-off, voice encouraged. "You can do it, kid...you can make it."_

 _A large piece of eggshell was pulled away, streaming in more light. Her little paw stuck out, clawing at her shell, drawing in more light, and colder air, which stung at her scales, which were coated in pinkish egg slime, making her shiver violently._

 _More and more bits of eggshell were pulled away from the little animal's body, as a damp, warm, washcloth began to dab at her scales, causing toothless jaws to break open in a shrill scream._

 _"Hey...shhhh….you're alright...I'm not gonna hurt you…" The gentle voice said above her, carefully lifting out of the egg, and gently wiping off the rest of the egg slime from her small, frail, body._

 _Blue's nostrils flared, as she began to process his scent in her olfactory receptors._

 _Caretaker. Father. Alpha._

 _This was Alpha/Caretaker/Father. This strange, unknown creature that held her close to his chest, keeping her swaddled in a small, fluffy, blanket in order to keep her warm. Her body temperature was very low, and he was desperate to bring it up again._

 _Owen Grady looked down at the little Velociraptor in his arms, amazed at how InGen could create such a small, frail, thing. When they hired him, they told him he would be handling the most dangerous dinosaur next to the Tyrannosaurus Rex. But they never said it would look and act as helpless as the little bundle in his arms._

 _Now that she was clean, her blue-grey and metallic blue scales stuck out through the blanket she was covered in. she opened her tiny mouth in a squeaky yawn before nuzzling the man's arm, her tail drooping over his one arm._

 _"Ah," an eerily calm voice caused Owen to flinch and spin around, still holding the still-sleeping Blue against his body, "I see the first specimen has hatched."_

 _Owen looked down at Blue before looking up at the geneticist, the very reason the animal in his care was alive. Dr. Henry Wu. "She's asleep, so don't scare her awake."_

 _Dr. Wu nodded slowly, arching one eyebrow. "Mr. Grady-"_

 _"Owen," the animal behaviorist corrected instantly._

 _The other man gave him a very brief look of surprise before he continued talking. "The animal in your arms has been designed to follow orders, and survive in the most demanding of conditions."_

 _"As the report on her stated," Owen responded, somewhat sarcastic. "When can I take her back to my place? I've been waiting here for five hours for her to hatch."_

 _"Soon, soon. There just some...protocol I wanted to clarify with you."_

 _Protocol? Owen thought silently. That seemed strange. Why did they need to talk about a protocol in Jurassic World's nursery?_

 _"The specimen in your care is one of the most complex animals I have ever created and designed. She can follow any order that is given to her by the one person she imprints on._

 _Owen nodded slowly, glancing down at the stirring, baby, dinosaur, her large eyes started to open._

 _She looked up at Owen, wriggling her paws. He was her first sight. He was the first person she felt that made her calm and tranquil. Her eyes drifted upwards to look at Dr. Wu. Who was this stranger? Was he invading the pack territory? Was he part of their pack?_

 _The shorter man seemed a bit surprised by the little animal looking up at him with a curious look in her eyes. "I...didn't expect her eyes to open so soon…"_

 _Baby Velociraptors, after they hatched, wouldn't open their eyes for another three days. But Blue opened her eyes mere minutes after she was born. What was the cause of it? Was it a defect in her creation? Did he do something wrong?_

 _Owen lifted the little creature up, staring at her gorgeous amber eyes. Her slit pupils dilated, as she stretched her neck out to sniff his face. He smelled strongly of sweat, and beer, but mostly tequila. She ended up sneezing all over him, as Dr. Wu discreetly stepped towards the door._

 _Owen noticed. "Did you have to tell me something?" He asked, bringing the little dinosaur close to his heart again._

 _The geneticist shook his head hastily. "N-no. No, not at all. What will you call her? She can't be called V1-02 forever."_

 _Owen rubbed Blue's stomach with his finger, letting her instantly grip onto it with her tiny paws, and start sucking on it with her toothless mouth. "This one's called Blue. The Beta."_

 _That was her name from then on. Although she earned many nicknames regarding it; Blueberry, Little Blue, Bluebell, Bluebird, or simply Blue Girl, most commonly "my Blue Girl", as only Owen called her that. And he made a promise that day to never abandon his precious Blue, to be with her always._

 _If only he could see into the future, to see how that promise he made to Blue was twisted into a big lie._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I ended up rewriting the first chapter to BJ, but I felt like I was rushing the story. I want to take my time with this. So..you're welcome for not rushing the story.**

* * *

Located in a remote area or Northern California, located deep within a vast forest, resided Lockwood Manor. A huge mansion that billionaire Benjamin Lockwood resided with his maid, Iris Carroll, and his nine year old granddaughter, Maisie.

Along with them was Elijah, "Eli", Mills, who had been employed by Lockwood to be entrusted with the mansion, as the old man was growing sicker. But there was something he kept secret below the entire household, deep within the old laboratory Lockwood and John Hammond used to resurrect the first dinosaur for Jurassic Park in the mid to late 1980s: a project called Operation: Fighter Jet. The project went underway with the developmental stages of Velociraptor DNA they had leftover from the I.B.R.I.S. Project Velociraptors. However, Mills had hired some InGen mercenaries in early March to to return to Isla Nublar, and retrieve something that had been lost deep in the Mosasaurus Lagoon for months: DNA from the Indominus Rex.

That creature's DNA, as well as the multiple vials of Velociraptor blood samples, would form the creature of nightmares. A perfect biological weapon of the modern age.

Mills was sitting at a computer, observing the way Owen Grady acted with an infant Blue in a video playing on it, inside a laboratory, the bright blue lights making everything take on a blue hue. The laboratory for Operation: Indoraptor.

"Have you sent out the team, Mr. Mills?" An impatient voice asked from behind.

The businessman stood from his seat to turn around, facing the former InGen geneticist in front of him. "Be patient, Henry," he responded bitterly. "They're getting everything they need together to return to the island. Relax. We'll get the DNA. Anything in the bottom of that tank would be dead at this point."

The shorter lab, Mr. Henry Wu, the former head geneticist of InGen, nodded. "We need this project to go underway, Mills. That raptor on the island-"

"Will be taken care of in a few months. I'm sending a special team of mercenaries out there for her," the taller man responded, walking passed him to view a digital map of Isla Nublar.

"The raptor must be brought here in good health, Mills," Mr. Wu instructed, following after him. "The strands of DNA of the creature are merely in a prototype stage with the DNA we already have."

I am aware, Henry," Mills grumbled. "We'll focus on retrieving the DNA of the Indominus Rex first. Then, we'll get the raptor. Are you happy with that?" He snapped, raising his voice a tad bit.

"Don't you think that _I'm_ not stressed about this project, too?" Mr. Wu demanded, growing angry. "Operation: Fighter Jet is barely underway, and your team still hasn't gone out to the island!"

"Calm down, Henry! We'll get the DNA. We'll get the raptor. Understand?!" Mills roared, glaring at the shorter man in front of him.

Mr. Wu simply shook his head. "You don't understand. Do you?"

"What do I not understand?!" Mills threw up his hands in frustration.

"You have no idea...do you?" The former geneticist shook his head. "Ever since I was found guilty of bioethical misconduct and stripped of all my credentials, I was still going over what I had used to create that raptor. And I found traces of something you should know about. And why she's vital to this project. And more."

To the geneticist's slight surprise, Mills turned around slowly, a spark of deadly interest clear in his eyes and on the half grin he wore on his face. "Go on..."

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

It had rained a lot over the last few days. It was April, the rainy season. Most baby Velociraptors were born at this time. Charlie was born at this time, while Echo and Delta were born in between early and late March.

Blue, however, was born early, a premature baby by three months, which made her so sick and weak during the first few hours of her life.

She didn't like the rain. She didn't like getting wet. At all.

She was smart enough to figure out how to hide under abandoned vehicles by digging holes under them, or simply climbing into the back seats, if she was lucky enough for the doors to be open and unlocked.

The dinosaur found that a lot of vehicles were on Main Street, however, she always hesitated or found another alternative to going over there. The Tyrannosaurus Rex stretched out her territory from Main Street to the Eastern side of the entire island, although she spent more of her time on the eastern side, but occasionally, she'd go to Main Street, mainly to find a midnight snack.

Blue stayed away from that territory, unless she was desperate for food, as _Gallimimus_ or other smaller prey were commonly found in valleys in the upper center or Western area. If she was lucky, she would find the occasional lone _Sinoceratops_ calf, or discarded carcasses from the other carnivorous dinosaurs that lived on the island.

She hadn't seen very many of the other dinosaurs, as either they stayed away from her, or she stayed away from them. Especially the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The dinosaur sniffed around, death talons flexing. She was looking for a good place to rest. Her feet were blistered, and bruised from running for so long, as well as never finding a suitable place to rest. Finding one always exhausted her. She was always exhausted from lack of food and depression.

Her latest place to stay was near a destroyed Ford Explorer used for the first park, Jurassic Park, which was closed twelve years before Jurassic World opened in 2005.

She couldn't fit under it very well, so she came up with a solution: she would make a nest next to the vehicle, and use it as a means of intimidation or recognition that this was her territory now.

She liked the vehicle, although she didn't know what it was. She just liked to play with the tires. They helped her exercise her jaws when she wasn't hunting. It was also a means of storing food, as she noticed it had a small "compartment" she could store leftover carrion inside. Unless the _Compsognathus_ got in there before she could eat what she stored for emergencies.

Blue lay in her nest next to the Ford Explorer, nibbling at her shoulder. She was grooming herself.

Velociraptors, much like birds, would groom, or "preen" themselves or packmates in any negative situation. Blue, however, had no one to play with, no one to hunt with, and no one to comfort. The only thing she could do on her free time when she wasn't hunting were either drinking, sleeping, or preening. And that's exactly what she did.

The dinosaur snorted, looking up at the cloudy, grey, sky. It wasn't raining as much as it was before. It was simply a slight drizzle. She didn't mind that, although she was well aware that the rain would pick up, and she would be drenched in water again.

She rested her bottom jaw in between her paws with a low sigh. She was tired, hungry, and still very depressed and a bit angry at herself for letting her packmates die. But there was one thing that she wouldn't have been able to live down: the fact that the Indominus Rex was right. That Owen truly didn't care about her. That he would leave her without a second thought. And that was exactly what he did. Left without so much as a goodbye.

She snapped her teeth at the air, hissing and angrily kneading her paws into the soil. The kneading motion began to make her sleepy. Her eyes slowly flickered shut, as she ended up falling asleep.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Deep within the darkness of the Mosasaurus Lagoon, a lone submersible slowly maneuvered through the murky water.

Inside were two InGen marine explorers who piloted the underwater vehicle. They were sent to Isla Nublar on a very risky mission: retrieve the lost DNA of the Indominus Rex.

As they purged onward, the pilot of the submersible could tell his partner, a tech operator, was getting a bit jittery. "Relax," he said calmly. "Anything in here would be dead by now."

He still seemed really on-edge, even with the pilot's reassurance, as they continued further into the abandoned Jurassic World attraction.

Using a large flashlight, they scanned around the water, coming across many skeletons of flying dinosaurs that met their doom above the Mosasaurus' kingdom.

"We're getting paid for this, right?" The tech operator asked. "I'm not coming down here for nothing."

The pilot grinned slyly. "Oh, I'll make sure we get paid. We have to get paid. Mills promised us a big wad of cash when we get back."

"Wait. Up ahead. I see something." The tech operator pointed to a half devoured skeleton several feet ahead of their vehicle.

"There she is...the Indominus Rex," the pilot declared, as they approached the massive skeleton of the hybrid dinosaur.

The tech operator pressed a few buttons, and then pushed a lever forwards, causing a mechanical arm to stretch out towards one of the rib bones. It grasped its three prongs around the fragment, as the pilot moved another lever forwards, which sent out an arm with a buzzsaw for an end towards the bone. The whirring of the buzzsaw was heard through the thick glass, as the bone was sawed through.

As soon as the bone was cut from the skeleton, the metal arm let go. A floating buoy was attached to the fragment with a bright, red, blinking light. The bone began to float up to the surface, attached to the buoy.

As it floated upwards, a large, long, body swam overhead, unbeckonost to the pilots of the submersible.

Above the water, on land, were some InGen mercenaries on standby.

"Specimen collected," the pilot spoke over a radio. "We sent it to the surface."

"Roger that." An Ingen mercenary wearing a headset, yellow rain slicker, and a baseball cap spoke into the comms on a radio on his shoulder. A name tag on his lapel read "Jack". "Air One, get ready for takeoff. Begin tracking."

"Roger that, this is Air One, ready for takeoff," another InGen employee spoke through the radio.

A helicopter behind the InGen worker began to fly off into the air, using a flashlight to scan the ground below.

A _Dilophosaurus_ in the bushes behind the InGen worker hooted and trilled, running through the dense foliage, causing him to whirl around, expecting to see one of the dinosaurs jump at him. However, there was only the bright, amber, eyes of a Dilophosaurus watching him before running off, startled by something.

"Land One, the asset is secure. We got what we came for," Air One's pilot spoke. "Coming back to you. Close the doors."  
The InGen worker pulled out a control panel. "Marine One, I gotta close the gates. Get out of there, now."

"Understood," the submersible pilot spoke. "We're heading out."

He was unaware that, behind him, were the open jaws of a giant dinosaur….and the submersible moved straight into the hundreds upon hundreds of teeth.

The light of the submersible blinked out.

On land, the signal for the submersible was lost.

Marine One, I need to close the gates, confirm position," The InGen worker asked, trying to get a hold of them. "Can you hear me? Marine One, do you copy?"

Inside the helicopter near the worker, the pilot looked out the large windshield, as he noticed something off. "What is _that_?"

Something was moving through the trees. Something big.

"Marine One, I'm closing the gates," the InGen employee spoke.

The gates to the Mosasaurus Lagoon swiftly began to close. If the submersible wasn't inside the Mosasaurus' belly, they would have been in grave danger of not making it out alive.

"Seriously, guys, I'm kinda _exposed_ out here!" The worker stressed. "Marine One, confirm you're out! Marine One, confirm position! Can you hear me?! Marine One, where are you?!" Upon hearing frantic yelling, he looked over to see the panicking pilots of Air One, desperately urging him to run from something.

"Look behind you!"

"Jack!"

"Come on!"

"Look behind you!"

"I can't reach them!" He yelled. "What is going on?!" He yelled again. "I can't hear you!"

Behind him, overlooking the trees, was the massive, bronze, head of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, sporting the scars from the first Velociraptors from almost twenty-two years ago, as well as the ones from the Indominus Rex, glaring down at him with her large, amber, eyes.

A wave of dread began to wash over him, as he continued to hear his teammates screaming at him. Screaming at him to run. Screaming at him to move. But why?

As Jack took the headset off his head, letting it rest around his neck, he turned around...and screamed.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

The Tyrannosaurus Rex knew there were intruders in her territory. She could feel a nagging feeling in her gut that there was someone on her turf that shouldn't be there.

She knew she was old, but she was smart. She didn't have the intelligence of a Velociraptor, but she was smart for her age.

She had already driven out a _Suchomimus_ that day. Did she really need to drive out another dinosaur? This was getting redundant.

As she lumbered closer, a limp presented itself in her stride. The Tyrannosaurus Rex was older than most of the dinosaurs on the island, minus a handful of Brachiosaurus that had lived on the island since the mid-to-late '80s, and with being old came a lot of problems regarding her muscles and how fast she moved.

Tyrannosaurus Rex were able to run up to thirty miles per hour. But with her old age, the bronze Rex could only speed up to a jog. She couldn't run as efficiently as she could after she broke out of her paddock during the power outage of Jurassic Park. Back then, she was only five. She wasn't in the prime of her life anymore. She was old, and suffering from arthritis in her left leg, which made it difficult to run as quick as she used to.

Just like humans, dinosaurs and other animals, could contract arthritis when they reach a certain age. Her leg had been severely damaged by the Indominus Rex when she pushed her down on top of the Jurassic Traders store, which had been instantly crushed from her weight.

Her arm was fractured, and some ligaments in her leg muscles were torn, which led to her arthritis.

Despite her arthritis, she was still the strongest dinosaur, the queen, of Isla Nublar. And it would forever stay that way. No one dared challenge her. She was the oldest dinosaur on the island, next to the Brachiosaurus.

As she continued to approach Main Street, rain coating her scales in the cold liquid, thunder roaring overhead, she began to smell the distinct scent of humans.

Why on earth were _humans_ on the island? In _her_ territory?

As she began to approach the unsuspecting InGen workers, her head peeking over the darkness of the foliage in the black of night, she could hear their screaming. Did they see her already?

"Seriously, guys, I'm kinda _exposed_ out here! Marine One, confirm you're out! Marine One, confirm position! Can you hear me?! Marine One, where are you?! I can't reach them! What is going on?! I can't hear you!"

The Tyrannosaurus Rex's massive head broke through the foliage, mere inches away from the human in the bright yellow rain slicker, who slowly turned around, eyes wide in terror, headset resting around his neck.

When he screamed, the massive animal opened her jaws in a loud roar.

This wasn't an intruder. This was an easy meal waiting right for her.

She witnessed the human panic, blindly running off in one direction, and began to swiftly lumber after him, the lust for human flesh growing deep inside her.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

It was one of the most horrifying things he had ever seen. The Tyrannosaurus Rex. The most feared dinosaur on the island. She was humongous. Bigger than he thought she'd be.

In an instant, Jack bolted when she roared in his face, racing towards the helicopter that was taking off without him, the giant flashlight glaring down on him from below.

As the dinosaur followed after him, easily smashing her way through any obstacle in her path, he began to scream again. "No! No! Don't go!"

In his blind panic, he dropped his control pad. Too frightened to run back to reach it, it was crushed under the weight of the dinosaur's massive foot.

"Throw him the ladder!" Someone yelled inside the aircraft.

A long, roll-up ladder was lowered down to the ground for the man below.

The worker was in near hysterics, sweat dripping from his forehead, mixed with rain, as he frantically raced towards his only chance of survival.

The dinosaur roared again, gaining on Jack. She wasn't letting her meal get away.

Every time his fingers brushed the ladder, struggling to grab it, he missed. As he continued running onwards, he veered around an overturned van, which he hoped would stop the bloodthirsty Rex behind him. Unfortunately, the dinosaur ended up tossing it away with her head, and continued chasing him.

"Don't go!" Jack screamed again. "Oh no!"

As the helicopter began to rise higher and higher above the Mosasaurus Lagoon, Jack began to panic.

"No, wait! Don't go!" He begged helplessly. The ladder hung down into the water. With reckless thinking, as well as thinking about what it would feel like if he was swallowed whole by a Tyrannosaurus Rex, he jumped into the water...and grabbed onto the ladder.

The Rex's jaws clamped down on the air near his pant leg. She stumbled, her head breaching the water, before she raised her head again, standing at the edge of the lagoon. She opened her mouth in a furious roar.

Jack started to laugh in victory, looking up at the rising helicopter in victory. He made it. He couldn't believe it. He was-

Without any warning, the ladder was pulled down sharply.

With one last attempt to capture her meal, the old dinosaur had grabbed the end of the ladder in her mouth, jerking her head from side to side in an effort to pull the helicopter from the sky.

Alarms rang inside the helicopter.

"We're gonna stall! Cut it _now_!" One of the mercenaries yelled over the storm, and furious growling from the Tyrannosaurus Rex. He pulled out a knife, ready to cut the ladder before the Rex could kill all of them.

The animal stepped back a few times, head still twisting this way and that. She was hungry, and she was going to get her meal no matter what.

"Do it, John!" The pilot screamed. "We're gonna _die_ here!"

The mercenary with the knife begins trying to cut the ladder - and Jack - free to save their lives, ignoring Jack's pleading screams.

"Don't do it! Don't! I don't wanna die!"

Finally, another mercenary started to wrestle to knife away from him. They were all going to get out of there alive. Including Jack.

Due to her tremendously strong bite force, the Tyrannosaurus Rex ended up severing the section of the ladder she was holding onto. She stumbled backwards, as the helicopter began to soar off, Jack yelling and cheering in victory, mocking her defeat.

She shook her head, letting the ladder section noisily clang to the ground, before roaring loudly at the humans in absolute fury. How _dare_ they take her meal away from her!

As the InGen employees cheered in victory, they were completely unaware of the dark shadow growing larger and larger below them.

It was getting bigger, and bigger, bigger than the Tyrannosaurus Rex that attacked them.

With a hungry bellow, the Mosasaurus shot out of the water, just like she did when people had fed her sharks for several years. Her jaws clamped around the ladder, and Jack. She ended up falling back into the water, tail swishing around in glee, as she spat out the ladder...with Jack's severed arm still attached.

The two mercenaries that previously fought over cutting their comrade down watched the entire ordeal with horrified expressions.

Inside the copter, the Indominus Rex bone was placed inside a large container with two red lights on either end. A case lid was slammed shut on it.

"DNA sample secured. Tell the boss we're coming home," the pilot spoke, as the helicopter began to fly off, leaving the ruined island behind.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

The Mosasaurus had never been outside of her paddock before. She was always safely secured inside it, even when it began to get musty from her many kills or excretement.

When she heard the gates to her enclosure begin to open, she began to swim towards the loud noise. Upon seeing an undersea human vehicle, she halted. What _was_ this strange form of prey?

Light swept over her tank. And over her eye. The large, gold eye of the sea animal stared straight into the humans inside the submersible.

She continued to stalk them, observing them from above until she dove down, ambushing them from behind with open jaws, as they maneuvered right into them. It took a lot of brute force and effort, bit she managed to crush the glass with her teeth, and swallow the two humans inside. The remains of the submersible were left at the bottom of her tank, as she swam upwards towards the raging storm above her undersea home.

She heard the muffled noise of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and the whirring blades of a helicopter.

She knew that whirring sounds meant food. Did the humans come back? Did they bring her food?

With a hungry bellow, she launched herself out of the water, clamping her jaws around a human and a ladder, before falling back into the water. She shook her head, gnashing her teeth, as she chewed up the humans body. She let the ladder, and a severed arm, fall out of her mouth, and towards the ocean floor.

She began to follow the helicopter towards the edge of her paddock before realizing that she never hit a concrete wall. Where was the wall?

She scanned her surroundings before giving a low hum of freedom. She didn't hit the wall because a wall wasn't there anymore. When the control panel was damaged, the wall of her tank was left open.

And the Mosasaurus of Jurassic World was now loose.

In the ocean.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Mr. Wu examined the Indominus Rex DNA sample very closely. It was perfectly intact, with several teeth marks from the Mosasaurus' teeth gnawing on the hybrid's flesh. He was very surprised that the creature only ate half of the animal instead of the entire body. Maybe the spines were too pointy for her liking?

"Your men did well, Eli," he commented.

"Now," Mills moved over to a computer, where it showed a monitor of Blue attacking a mercenary from the Indominus Rex hunt several months ago. "We need to get the raptor."

"You realize that the raptor is a behavioral specimen, correct? She must be brought back in _excellent_ condition," Mr. Wu stressed.

"I know, I know. Like you said before, no lethals. Only tranquilizers," Mills responded. "I'm sending a team out in three weeks to retrieve the specimen."

Mr. Wu nodded. "Excellent."

He knew Velociraptors were really unpredictable. Blue was the highlight of the I.B.R.I.S. Project due to the genetic coding he blended to use for her during her creation. It was a longer proccess than the other Velociraptors he used, of some who didn't live pass the point of breaking through their shells.

During that time, he was experimenting with different DNA strands for the dinosaurs, and Blue was the first one he tested it out on.

She was one of the most successful projects he had worked to create with Owen Grady, and Vic Hoskins. The entire I.B.R.I.S. Project had been shut down in 2015 after Blue's pack was killed by one of his own creations, the Indominus Rex, which left his precious Specimen A11-3 the last Velociraptor alive.

One of the geneticists that were illegally creating the specimens for the project with Mills and Mr. Wu handed her boss a folder. "Sir. We found the file on A11-3."

The former geneticist took the file in his hands. "Thank you."  
The geneticist nodded slightly before moving back to apply the Indominus Rex DNA to the Velociraptor embryos, as well as other types of DNA to fill the code gaps in their DNA strands.

"Now, _this_ ," he addressed to Mills, "is what I wanted to show you."

Mills gave his signature half smirk, half smile. "Is it on the raptor?"  
Mr. Wu nodded.

"Excellent."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Intense, huh? I want to surprise my readers with something _highly_ unexpected later on in the story. A huge plot twist I've had in mind for a long while. So stay tuned!**

* * *

 _The baby Velociraptor looked up at her trainer with interest. She clicked and chirped, tail wagging. It was always an exciting thing for her each day after she was left alone overnight in the isolated Jurassic World nursery. Like a happy dog greeting its owner after they come home from work, Blue would run straight up to the animal behaviorist, screeching and chattering with excitement._

 _She loved Owen. Owen was her caretaker, her trainer, her Alpha. Why shouldn't she love him?_

 _He always had a smile on his face when he saw her and her pack, Echo, Delta, and Charlie, running around the room they were kept in all the time, including when Owen was gone. She was very sad when Owen left, always crying loudly in sadness or despair, hoping the man would hear her, and come comfort her._

 _Sadly, Owen didn't come when she cried. Gradually, she stopped crying, and simply waited for her caretaker to come into the room to see her._

 _And when he did, he would bend down to her level, and she'd run up to him, crying out loudly in glee, before skidding to a halt in front of him._

 _A little, squeaky, shriek escaped her mouth, as a smile formed on his lips._

 _She acted like a giant puppy. A giant puppy with scales, talons, and needle-sharp teeth._

 _"Hey, girl. You miss me?" He asked, as he gently rubbed her under her chin._

 _The infant dinosaur purred, barely pawing the air in front of both of them._

 _Owen held out a small strip of bacon out to the little baby. She grew interested in it, her little tongue peeking out of her mouth to lick her lips. What was that? A treat for her?_

 _She moved closer to Owen, squeaking and chirping. She wanted that treat very much._

 _Another scent reached her olfactory system. She bent her head down to look at a pack Owen had in front of him. She began to tug on it, interested._

 _"Hey..Blue. Eyes on me." Owen pulled the pack away._

 _She chattered loudly at him in protest, her tail whipping around. She got interested in the band around her wrist and started to chew on it, rolling over onto her back, tail wagging._

 _Owen rubbed her belly, chuckling._

 _She screeched loudly, biting at his leather wrist guard, which was fastened comfortably around his arm. She kicked her little legs out rapidly, almost as if she was throwing a temper tantrum because he was petting her._

 _Owen removed his hand, letting Blue scamper off to another part of the room, chattering and squealing._

 _She was an amusing little animal, who would soon grow into a dangerous man-eater. But , to him, she was too cute to be dangerous._

 _The baby Velociraptor ran back towards him, and pounced onto the little pack. She knocked it over, causing a little baggie of mini Oreos to tumble out in her sudden move._

 _She cocked her head, staring at the baggie. She sniffed it, tail swishing._

 _"Blue. Leave it. Leave it, Blue," Owen instructed._

 _The dinosaur stared at him, blinking. She tilted her head innocently, almost as if she was waiting for him to make a move. When he didn't do anything but stare her in the eye, she swooped her head down, grabbed the baggie in her teeth, and made a mad dash for the other side of the room to tear into the flimsy bag and reach the treats inside._

 _Owen stared at her in shock. The look she gave him. It was almost as if she were a defiant child, staring down a disciplining parent._

 _Something almost human-like was in her expression. And that was freaky as hell._

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

The helicopter with the dinosaur cage dangling from it slowly made its descent from the air.

Several mercenaries on land had the cage land on the bed of a long military vehicle, as the ropes were disconnected from the chopper, which made it easier to land. They were the mercenary team sent to the island to retrieve the last known Velociraptor on earth: Blue.

"Let's move, everyone!" Dan, the leader of the expedition, yelled. "We gotta isolate that raptor!"

The team of seven mercenaries climbed into three, different, military vehicles. The vehicles sped off from the North Dock, and towards the dense, tropical, forest.

They _had_ to find that dinosaur. She was of great importance, and Mills desperately needed her. Alive. If they didn't bring the animal back in good condition, they wouldn't be paid. And they needed to be paid. As like every mercenary Mills hired, they were power-hungry and greedy, only wanting what benefitted them by exploiting the dinosaurs for money.

"That raptor can smell for about a mile," one of the mercenaries stressed. "How are we gonna catch it?"

"This." The commander held up a spray can. "This can mask our scents. It won't smell us until it's too late."

The cars drove further and further into the dense jungle to find the elusive Velociraptor.

Most of the mercenaries were nervous, as they knew most dinosaurs out there, even some of the herbivores, were seriously dangerous. Especially a Velociraptor like knew she was a dangerous creature that shouldn't be messed with. But Mills needed her, and that was their mission; find Blue and bring her to Mills and Mr. Wu.

"What if it attacks us?" One of the more nervous mercenaries questioned. "Do we use the lethals-"

"We didn't _bring_ lethals! Use _tranquilizers_ , that what the boss said!" The commander yelled in fury. " _No_ lethals! Not now, not _ever_!"

The other mercenaries stayed quiet. They didn't want to make their commander angrier, but they were still appalled by the fact that they weren't allowed to kill the dinosaur if she tried to attack them.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Blue crept through the undergrowth, heading back to her den site. She gurgled nervously, looking around in worry.

She could smell something was off in her territory. It wasn't a dinosaur...it was something much different. The scent was odd. It smelled of sweat, dirt, rubber, and mostly fear with a hint of determination.

She started to pick up her pace when she heard the low rumbling of a vehicle's engine.

Were humans here? Did Owen come back?

The Velociraptor started to pick up her pace back to her new home. She was getting stressed, and a stressed dinosaur was something no one wanted to deal with.

A stressed or scared dinosaur was a dangerous dinosaur. If a dinosaur was scared, they'd instantly attack anything that came in contact with them that they thought was dangerous.

Blue ran through the dense forest, her feet kicking up chunks of dirt and grass in her wake.

She didn't look over her shoulder, as it was a hazard for Velociraptors, in case a fallen log was a potential hazard for broken or sprained ankles.

She skidded to a halt in her territory, and looked around in relief. Whatever was around her, slowly closing in on her, was gone. She still had a while to go before she reached the base of Mount Sibo, the dormant volcano, where her nest was. But she could tell she was almost there-

 _Zip!_

Something struck the side of her neck.

The dinosaur started to jump around, and paw at her neck, snarling, shrieking, and barking.

A tranquilizer. She was hit with a tranquilizer. _Humans_ were here.

The Velociraptor stumbled around, squawking. She felt dizzy and faint. One tranquilizer, however, wouldn't be enough to completely take her out. But, if they shot too many at her, she'd suffer from respiratory failure, and eventual death.

In her panic, she began to notice seven mercenaries begin to surround her. What were they doing? Were they planning on capturing her, and taking her into captivity?

"There it is, boys! Take it out, and load it up," the mercenary commander spoke, chuckling in victory.

Blue roared in fury. They _were_ taking her back to captivity!

Without warning, the infuriated animal jumped him, knocking him to the ground. She began to tear at his throat, blood splattering jumped him, as well, knocking him to the ground.

She was mad…..and that wasn't good. Everyone knows this about Velociraptors: don't make them angry. If someone made a Velociraptor angry, they were asking for death.

Blue streaked forwards, shrieking, as she charged at another mercenary.

He fired his tranquilizer gun...and missed.

Blue jumped him, as well, knocking him to the ground.

The mercenary screamed, as Blue tore her claws and teeth through his uniform, tearing his skin, and drawing blood.

One puncture from her death talon, and it was all over.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" The other mercenaries started to wave their arms, and yelling, trying to get her distracted.

Blue looked up from her attack, hissing loudly.

Unlike tigers, Velociraptors aren't animals that can be easily distracted. If one does successfully distract one, they'll be next on their target list.

Blue charged at the five other mercenaries, claws extended, blood-curdling, feral screams escaping her huge mouth.

Two more tranquilizer darts were shot a little over her head to try to scare her off, but she was completely undeterred.

She pounced on another mercenary, as another shot a tranquilizer at her

 _Zip!_

The dart hit near the tip of her tail, but was flung out by it constantly moving.

"Retreat! Back to the vehicles! Back to the vehicles!"

Blue sprinted into the darkness, her feet kicking up chunks of soil, and grass.

She was going to ambush them.

She stayed quiet in the darkness of the trees before she realized her vision was getting blurry. The tranquilizer that struck her was starting to take effect.

She shook her head frantically, her blurring vision falling upon a large truck. She snuck out into the open before crouching behind one of the trucks. When she saw the four, frantic mercenaries scurry towards the vehicles, she struck.

One mercenary was grabbed by his foot, and dragged under the car, screaming the whole time.

Another victim had fallen for Blue's clever deceit, and prowess.

The intelligent dinosaur lifted her head, hissing, when she saw the other three mercenaries attempting to retreat. She raced after their vehicle, snapping at the tires. She stumbled several times, her limbs becoming weak. She veered off from the path they took before launching herself through the back window.

The animal snapped her teeth, only her head fitting through, as she screamed and shrieked at them.

With a sharp punch to her nose, Blue ended up falling backwards after losing her grip on the door from shock.

Blue tumbled to the ground, landing on her side. She kicked her legs out, the adrenaline rush refusing the tranquilizer to take its full effect.

When she lifted her head, she witnessed the car slam into a tree, catching fire when the radiator exploded.

One mercenary jumped out of the back seat, running for his life. The other two were dead...killed in the crash.

Blue scrambled to her feet, pursuing the fleeing human, who was screaming the whole time.

"Help! Someone help! Please!"

Screw the money. Screw the bonus if he and his team brought her back in good condition. He was going to _die_ out there because of that animal.

He began to climb over a log before Blue pounced on him with a loud screech. The dinosaur began to maul him savagely, her vision spinning.

The Velociraptor stumbled back. She warbled weakly. She shook her head before stumbling away from the corpse of the mercenary. She ended up toppling over onto her side, her paw giving one, small, twitch, before her eyes flickered shut.

Her adrenaline rushed protected her for long enough. She couldn't fight the tranquilizer any longer than she already did.

All she knew, was that she won. She won against the humans that tried to contain her. She won.

And she was proud of herself.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Mills slammed his hands down on his desk in fury. "Damn it!"  
His team failed completely. The raptor killed them all. There was no way he'd be able to send out another team to get her, no matter how high the pay. He had no way of contacting Owen Grady, the "raptor wrangler", as Jurassic World employees knew him as.

Owen was drowning his guilt in beer and playing pool at bars to distract himself from the loss of his three Velociraptors he raised from babies, and his abandonment of Blue.

A little girl around nine or ten peeked inside his office. She had long, auburn hair that hung over her shoulders, and large hazel eyes. "Mr. Mills?" She asked timidly in an English accent. "What's wrong?"  
Mills looked up and put on a sickly sweet smile. "Nothing. Maisie. Don't worry, ok?" He stood up, walking towards the door. "It was only a work call, ok? Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Ok.." The girl, Maisie, yawned, before slowly walking back towards her room.

Mills dabbed a handkerchief to his forehead to wipe sweat off. Blue was desperately needed for Project: Indoraptor. She was to be the mother of a new breed of dinosaur. But...their prototype was in the current stage of development. They could stick with the prototype, and then wait in order to catch Blue.

He just needed to find some mercenaries who would gladly capture Blue without fail or fear. She was just an animal. But she was an animal with a high level of intelligence. The Velociraptors of the first park were so smart they could open doors and plan attacks, and the two subspecies of Velociraptor on Isla Sorna could plan ambushes, and communicate efficiently between packmates. But they weren't as smart as Blue was.

Blue was capable of showing compassion, and empathy. She was capable of showing emotions, such as anger, and sadness.

He sighed angrily, staring at his computer, watching a training video of Owen Grady and Blue with the volume down.

He clenched his hands into fists. He will get that dinosaur. No matter what the cost.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

 ** _Three Months Later_**

A black paw pierced through the thick shell of the egg. The four fingers were each tipped with knife-sharp claws that scrabbled against the shell out of fear of the enclosed space. The animal inside was scared, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he feared it would burst.

A little, lipless muzzle peeked out, already formed egg teeth peeking out from his jaws, which smacked open and closed several times.

An ebony black body tumbled out into the light, covered in disgusting egg goo. Along his sides from the base of his neck to his tail tip was a broken gold stripe, speckled with poppy red, and fiery orange.

His sealed-shut eyes were rather large, loud, squeaky cries escaping his terrified body. Everything was cold, and bright, even with his eyes being shut. He pawed at his little face, as if he were trying to wipe the goo away from his face on his own. No one seemed to care to see the animal being cared for or noticed.

The baby dinosaur whimpered, pawing blindly at the air, desperately searching for a mother or Alpha to take care of him.

Finally, he felt cold hands clasp around his body, making him shiver. He was cleaned free of the gunk from his egg, before set inside a little cage with a blanket to keep warm.

The baby began to whimper and cry, wanting the comfort the geneticist had given him. But no one came back to see him. It was as if he didn't exist.

He squirmed underneath the blanket, whimpering, and squeaking. His belly rumbled. He was hungry.

The geneticists all looked towards the cage to hear the dinosaur's shrill screaming.

A large chunk of ground beef was set inside his cage, but that was it.

The baby began to chew on the soft meat, gurgling in excitement. His tail slapped against either side of the cage, as he began to gobble up the meat.

His belly full, he curled up in a tight ball, wishing deep down he had someone who would comfort him.

Baby Velociraptors were especially social animals. They wanted their mother near them.

But the little Indoraptor didn't have anyone. He was completely alone.

"How's the specimen?"

His eyes slowly flickered open. His eyes were an eerie, red/amber color that seemed almost monstrous, scarier than the Indominus Rex.

He peeked his head over the rim of his cage, warbling and chittering, his little paws grasping the wire mesh. He cocked his head, watching the men with interested eyes.

The man wearing all black looked over at the animal with initial shock. "You didn't tell me its eyes opened.."

"The Indominus Rex was born with her eyes open," the man in the white coat said. "That was when she ate her sibling. Barely out of her egg, and she was devoured."

The man in black looked back at the _Indoraptor_ with interest. "He looks almost identical to that raptor."

"Black-throated African monitor lizard DNA. I used it in her creation, as well as the Indoraptor prototype's," the man in white responded.

The baby didn't understand much of what they were saying until a hard hand gripped the scruff of his neck, picking him up from his confinement. He squirmed around, squealing, quills flattening to his head. He was scared. He didn't like this human and how he handled him. It scared him. He suddenly whipped his head around, and clamped his jaws down on his finger.

"OW!" The man dropped him back into his cage, shaking his injured hand. "Shit…."

The little dinosaur pinned himself against his cage, hissing. Blood covered his sharp teeth. He could smell the fear radiating from the man's body. A deep, primal instinct welled up inside of him. He liked his fear. He _wanted_ people to fear him.

He loved the smell of fear coming from the stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_ **: For the people who reviewed my story, I thank you, but** _ **please be patient**_ **! I have a life outside writing stories, such as school for instance. And I don't know if I'll do a BlueXIndoraptor story yet. I haven't even gotten to the actual events of** _ **Fallen Kingdom**_ **yet.**

* * *

 _ **Isla Nublar, 2017**_.

She was confused. Why was the large mountain rumbling? It wasn't often, but it was still a lot.

Blue had turned four just a month ago, and she had grown smarter in evading anything remotely human. Except for her precious "meat storage vehicle". She loved that stupid human contraption. It was safe, and she claimed it as her own by plastering her scent on the tires from scent glands under her jaw.

Velociraptors would scratch the bark off of trees until the sticky sap would run from their deep claw marks embedded in the groves, and then they would rub their throats on the tree, which plastered their scent on the tree in their territory.

Blue would do this a bit differently. She'd scratch her claws down the tree, rub her scent on it, and then return to the Explorer and rub her throat anywhere she could reach on the vehicle to establish that it was hers, and no one else's. She didn't want any other carnivore to stumble upon her territory, and try to take her only source of food storage away from her.

The Velociraptor flinched when the mountain rumbled again. She wasn't too scared of it, but it rumbled now and then. It was strange. She wanted to go up the mountain to see what the problem was. Why was it growling? Was it trying to scare away any intruders? She sure hoped so.

Blue stood up, padding off deeper into her territory. She sniffed the hot, humid air, catching the faint scent of a young Pachycephalosaurus up ahead. She hoped it was injured. That would be an easier kill for her.

She quietly stalked through the underbrush, blinking. She cocked her head when she saw a clutch of eggs, half-heartedly buried in the soil.

Pachycephalosaurus eggs.

The carnivore looked this way and that before making her way towards the brood of eggs, sniffing them in curiosity. She couldn't hear any honking or squeaking coming from inside. That's why they were dumped so far away from a Pachy herd.

Whoever dropped them off here wanted to be rid of them, as they were stillborn.

Blue carefully took an egg in her jaws and crushed it between her teeth with a harsh bite to the shell.

The thick, yellow, yolk dripped onto her teeth and tongue. It tasted fairly good. She liked it.

The animal wandered off from the nest after every single egg was crushed and devoured in her jaws.

As she ventured further into the uncharted territory of the island, she realized that her feet were taking her to where she and her pack had been tricked by the Indominus Rex.

She jumped onto a log, the same one she had attacked her caretaker, Barry, in.

Her amber eyes scanned the area, looking around. She was met with tons of flashbacks of witnessing Charlie being blown to smithereens by the RPG missile. The missile that intended to hit her.

She felt a pang of guilt well up inside her. That missile was meant for her. Not Charlie. Her. She was dead, and it was all her fault.

Just like Echo and Delta, Charlie was gone. They had been dead for two years from that day.

Blue opened her mouth in a barely audible whine. She jumped off the log, trotting away from the area, tail swinging from side to side.

She was constantly plagued by nightmares, or simple flashbacks of her and Owen when she was a chick. She liked those dreams, despite her mild distrust of her former trainer.

Blue sniffed the skeletal remains of a Crichtonsaurus, hoping there was some meat on its bones. She was disappointed when she didn't see any, and continued on. She didn't feel like hunting that day, despite her being low on her meat supply.

She scanned the area, hoping to see some sign of prey, or a fresh kill. She lifted her head when she heard the screeching of Pteranodons overhead. Her calf muscles twitched. She lowered her head, taking off in a full sprint. Where there were Pteranodons, there was food.

The dinosaur ran on ahead, keeping her eyes locked onto where the flying dinosaurs were leading her. She was excited, really, really, really excited. She had a feeling she was going to have a lucky break today.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

"What do you mean you can't send out another team to get the raptor?!" Mills shouted at someone over the phone. "It's just an animal! It'll be fine!"

The Indoraptor listened to him scream into his little device from his cage. He was around the height of a Velociraptor while standing on his hind legs. He paced inside his cage, watching the human with cold red/amber eyes. He growled, throat vibrating with the deep, throaty, noise.

His bulky body slammed against the bars of the cage, roaring, causing Mills to whirl around, jumping. He sneered at the hybrid, swearing loudly.

The hybrid stood up on his hind legs again, gripping onto the bars of his cage. He tilted his head, as he watched the angry human closely. He was great at observation. He learned to be stealthy and silent in terms of watching the humans that abused and teased him.

"Deal with the freak over here, please," Mills demanded coldly to the two mercenaries that always hurt him with tasers, and blared loud noises, horrible, noises in his ears.

They stalked towards the coal and gold animal, wielding their electric sticks.

He lowered his head, hissing. He slammed his open jaws against his cage bars, causing the men to laugh and jeer.

The Indoraptor stretched his long arms out, his paws slashing the air, angry roars and screeches escaping his mouth.

"Awwwww. Is ol' Fighter Jet upset?" One of the men teased.

The animal paused, blinking, as he examined his facial features.

His mouth was upturned into some form of a smirk or grin.

The men's faces twisted into a look of horror and fear. They stepped back, staring at the Indoraptor, watching the dinosaur's mouth upturn into a crooked grin.

He was smiling. The dinosaur was smiling.

He watched the humans run off in terror, as the Indoraptor retreated back to his dark corner of the cage. He lay down, jaw resting in between his paws. He closed his eyes, the crooked smirk returning to his muzzle.

He loved to see, and smell, their fear.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Blue scarfed down every bit of the Apatosaurus carcass that the Pteranodons led her to. She was very happy she could depend on the annoying pests for food. It was a lucky break for her.

She looked at her side. She looked healthier, which was a relief.

She hauled back as much meat as she could carry in her mouth, trotting back to her densite.

It was a rather short distance away, as the Ford Explorer, and her nest, wasn't that far from the large valley she hunted or scavenged in for her meals.

As soon as her nest was in her sight, the dinosaur chirped excitedly, bouncing on her toes, as she padded towards her little home.

Blue hopped into her nest, tail wagging, and lay down, leaning her upper back and shoulder blades against the left back tire of the Ford Explorer. She gnawed on her after-dinner snack, death talons flexing, tapping against the ground.

She looked around her boring home, yawning. She had a rather uneventful life after her pack died and Owen abandoned her. She couldn't do much but run, hunt, sleep, and hide from larger carnivores that might see her as a competitor for other territories.

She perked up when she heard the rumbling of Mount Sibo. She looked towards the now active volcano, and roared loudly. She was trying to sound intimidating.

Blue was a very intimidating animal, except to larger ones, such as the Tyrannosaurus Rex, or the herds of Brachiosaurus. To smaller ones, or the ones around her height, she was a force to be reckoned with.

A loud hoot caused her to sit up, her paws wriggling against her chest. She looked towards the foliage to see a Dilophosaurus peek its head out. it was mostly an olive green color with dark blue markings around the eyes, on the V-shaped crests on its head, and on its back. Its frill was a mix of golden yellow, red, and some white.

The Velociraptor's amber eyes focused onto the Dilophosaurus, lips curling back. She didn't like the spitting dinosaurs. she had seen several Gallimimus or other, small, herbivorous dinosaurs, and sometimes smaller carnivores, such as the annoying Compies, fall ill and die from the poisonous venom.

Dilophosaurus venom caused paralysis, a tingling, burning sensation when struck, blindness if hit in the eyes, vomiting, and convulsions. It was strong enough to take down a fully grown Allosaurus, and could blind a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The Dilophosaurus stepped out into the light, flexing its paws, and hooting.

The Velociraptor stood up, watching the smaller carnivore with unease. She snapped her jaws, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

The spitter was getting very close to her storage bin.

With a defiant shriek, Blue jumped out at the other dinosaur, who flared its frill, making an eerie rattling noise.

The poisonous animal hissed before screeching loudly, venom bubbling at the back of its throat.

Blue snarled before lunging at the animal's throat with such force that she ended up knocking the creature over.

Juvenile Dilophosaurus were like juvenile Allosaurus: fierce and dangerous predators. They were around the height of a Velociraptor, 5''6, and were no more dangerous than their clashing rivals themselves.

Blue pinned the Dilophosaurus to the ground, feeling its claws kick at her belly, drawing blood. The Velociraptor's tough hide was able to withstand the duller claws of the spitter below her, as she cut off the animal's air supply, causing it to gasp and wheeze for oxygen to refill its lungs.

After much hesitation, the larger predator let go of the near-passed out Dilophosaurus, not before inflicting a harsh blow to the muzzle of the creature with her claws, knocking out a tooth crown.

The creature scrambled to its feet, wailing in pain, as it raced off from the Velociraptor's territory.

Blue opened her mouth in a loud screech of defiance. This was her territory, and she was going to make sure everyone on that island knew.

Her territory, starting from that day forward, was going to expand far beyond any Velociraptor territory ever established. It was the only thing she could do to keep the island nuisances out.

She started rubbing her throat and scent glands all over trees, mixing her scent in with the running, sticky, sap when her claws dug into the bark and wood.

Satisfied with her work, she retreated to her nest, and lay down to sleep.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

The moon shone overhead, as Blue made her way towards the center of the island. She sniffed around, looking for food.

Since she was a loner, the animal resulted into having to hunt at night while potential meals were sleeping.

The Velociraptor tapped her death talons, body low to the ground. She grew more and more excited as she closed in on a sleeping Gallimimus.

The rest of its herd was also asleep, which gave her an advantage point.

She snuck up behind the animal before pouncing, her jaws closing around its neck so tightly it could barely choke out a sound.

Its eyes bulged, and its limbs flailed in terror and pain, as Blue clamped down harder and harder on her prey's neck.

Until its body went limp did she let go.

She rumbled in her throat at tasting blood on her tongue. Her head dipped down, her long muzzle tearing into the soft flesh of the animal's belly. Her tail wagged in excitement, as she gulped down her first real meal in months.

A dullness overcame her scales over the past two years from lack of food, and the extra layer of fat on the base of her tail was quick to disappear.

She was still very lonely from time to time, but the frequent attacks from predators trying to take her kills had made her stronger. And meaner.

She grew meaner towards any carnivorous dinosaur who thought they could take kills from her. Especially the somewhat smaller ones, which were Allosaurus, Baryonyx, and Carnotaurus.

She didn't like those kinds of dinosaurs. They were dangerous animals. Thankfully, she hadn't been injured by one.

A loud roar caused her to lift her head from her meal.

The other Gallimimus around her began to stir, visibly alerted by the sound.

The Velociraptor stood up, shaking herself off. She wriggled her paws, lips twitching.

A large Suchomimus stomped into her range of vision. It roared loudly, causing her to lower her head, arching her back, in fury.

She snarled, standing over her kill. She worked too hard for it to be taken away from her.

The Suchomimus lumbered into her view, a visible infection on its leg, making the skin look red and swollen.

Blue blinked, hissing and growling, as she stayed put, amber eyes locked onto the much larger foe in front of her.

Unlike bears, Velociraptors weren't suicidally aggressive. Velociraptors without packs, however, became so overprotective of food, that they'd give up their lives protecting it.

The Suchomimus roared at the smaller dinosaur, causing her to shriek back at it.

The larger dinosaur shut its mouth, saliva dripping from its jaws. It blinked, bright gold eyes looking straight at the Gallimimus carcass the miniature carnivore was protecting with all her might.

The Suchomimus attempted to strike, before a sharp slap across its nose caused it to jerk its head back.

The smaller animal hissed warningly, blood dripping from the claws on her left paw.

the Suchomimus roared, snatching her by her shoulder in its teeth.

The dinosaur wailed loudly, scrambling out of its grip at the last moment, before its teeth could sever her arm. Without looking back, she raced off into the darkness of the foliage, one arm dangling limply against her body.

SHe skidded to a halt when she reached the safety of the bushes. She crept outwards to witness her precious dinner being swallowed by the Suchomimus, as the rest of the Gallimimus flock began to stampede around it.

She whimpered, trying to move her injured arm, to no avail. It wasn't a bad break, bu it was bad enough to be painful.

She licked the scrapes and cuts along her arm from the Suchomimus' teeth. Thankfully, they wouldn't scar over. She was very lucky that she had lasted this long with how many injuries she had sustained over the last few years.

Blue felt worthless when she was injured. If a predator saw she was injured, they'd know in a heartbeat that she would be an easy target for prey. She hated that feeling. It was so horrible, knowing her, the supposed hunter, was prey.

It made her mad at herself as well, since she felt that she was incapable of hunting down meager prey, even at nighttime. She was useless as a Velociraptor.

Dejected, the animal trudged back to her desnite to tend to her wounds.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

He learned a lot. He learned that freedom was denied in this cruel world. He knew that he was feared by everyone who came near him. He learned comfort wouldn't be provided.

And he knew pain when the man picked him up, how his fingernails dug into the scruff of his neck, how harshly he dropped him. He was lucky not to have severely hurt himself.

The Indoraptor also knew he was growing. He was growing a lot. His tiny cage could fit over his head when he turned three weeks old. He was getting so big that he was moved to a new cage, a bigger one.

The cage was located down a dark hallway, a lonely dark hallway with only two lights on either side of the brick wall to illuminate his world.

Darkness. Pain. Fear. That was all he knew. No compassion, no empathy. He was a monster. A two year-old monster.

He began to observe the humans' behavior, as well as how they treated each other, and him.

He learned that they smiled when they jabbed him with electric prods, and laughed when he yelped or tried to hide in the comforting darkness within his cage. Sadly, the glow of the electric prods always found him, sending him into a frenzy of panic, scampering away from the light on all fours.

It was incredibly odd, watching the terrified hybrid race off to another part of his dark cage to rid himself of the pain he endured at the hands of the humans. The more he observed, and the more he listened, the more he could pick up on the way the humans' hands moved to grasp objects, and how their mouths upturned into smiles, the more he learned from them.

He paced around inside his cage, gurgling and chirping. He tapped his death talons against the concrete ground, occasionally looking up to see if any humans were coming near him. When he saw none, he dragged his claws against the concrete, his throat vibrating, as he made a gurgling sound that, to him, was a laugh.

He was writing.

His claws left deep, jagged scratches on the concrete floor, as he tried to spell two of the names the humans gave him; Jack the Ripper, and Crazy Ol' Fighter Jet. Unfortunately, the only words he could figure out how to spell the easiest were "Ripper" and "Jet", except he thought it was spelled "Jett".

The Indoraptor cocked his head innocently at his scribbles. He tried his best to write out the two names he knew, but it just looked like the handwriting of a two-year old who was working on learning how to write the letters of the alphabet. It looked very pathetic.

With a snort he whirled around, slashing the wall of his cage, his tail hitting the dimming light hanging above his head.

With the light bulb smashed by his tail, he was plunged into darkness.

As his eyes adjusted, he found that he could use night vision rather well. He looked around blindly, his death talons tapping the ground.

His eyes, much like a cat's, glowed in the darkness.

He cocked his head when he heard the sound of humans talking.

"It broke the light bulb? Are you serious?" Someone groaned.

"Apparently...c'mon. You know where the light bulbs are. So you have to go and replace it."

The other man sighed. "Fine."

The Indoraptor cocked his head. He wriggled his paws, a sinister plan forming in his mind. The human would be coming into his cage...unarmed. He would, of course, tranquilized him, but what if he were already asleep when the man came in? It was a good plan, to him. All he hoped for was if he could pull it off.

The animal lowered himself to the ground on his belly, covering his attempts to write under his growing body. He waited impatiently for the human to return, eyes scanning the dimly lit hallway. When he felt as if he couldn't wait any longer, the man returned with the tools to fix the light.

Automatically, the hybrid closed his eyes, curling up into a tight ball. His breathing was slow and even, making it look like he was truly asleep. No one would have guessed the dinosaur was awake, preparing an ambush.

His ears picked up the sound of the human grumbling to himself in irritation, as he shone a flashlight onto the animal. "Thank god the dumb thing's asleep."

When he was sure the repairman wasn't looking, the Indoraptor slowly lifted his head. He silently rose to his feet, reaching out with a paw to stroke the man's pant leg.

He looked down at the wide awake hybrid. "Oh sh-"

The Indoraptor knocked him to the ground, tearing into his flesh, snarling and roaring. He was no bigger than a Great Dane while biped, and he already had the strength to kill a full-grown man.

The screams of horror and pain filled the entire lower level.

Guards raced into the hallway, as the dinosaur carved and chewed the flesh from the now-deceased human's skull.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" The guards pointed tranquilizers at the animal, shooting it three times.

The Indoraptor roared, rearing back on his hind legs. He stumbled around like he was drunk before collapsing onto his side, the bloody, now decapitated, skull lying behind him, having been torn off at the lower jaw.

He was only two years-old, and already committed his first kill.


	5. Chapter 5

The bleating of Parasaurolophus, and the thundering footsteps of the Tyrannosaurus Rex shook Blue awake.

She raised her head, favoring her injured arm.

What she saw made her blood boil.

There was a herd of Parasaurolophus racing through her territory, the Tyrannosaurus Rex lumbering behind them, hunger in her eyes.

She was tromping through uncharted territory. Blue's territory.

Several Compies scattered in the waking of the stampede, as Blue stood, bewildered, in her nest with parted jaws.

This was her territory! Why did that giant think she had any right to intrude through there?!

The Velociraptor stomped her foot and screamed in rage, her one arm dangling.

The Tyrannosaurus paid her no heed, roaring at the stampeding herd in front of her.

Blue curled her lips back in anger, glaring daggers at the old dinosaur, watching her chase her prey. She knew she had to work harder at establishing her territory.

The Velociraptor trotted off towards the area the Tyrannosaurus Rex had disappeared to, snorting and chuffing in annoyance. She was very mad. No one had ever ventured into her territory without wanting a slash to the face.

She flinched when Mt. Sibo rumbled again, as if the huge mountain was agreeing with her about the Tyrannosaurus Rex's carelessness.

The Velociraptor padded back to her densite, preparing to nurse her injured arm again. She hoped it would heal soon. She couldn't hunt as efficiently without mobility in one arm.

The carnivorous dinosaur lay down in her nest, curling up into a ball. She was tired from the lack of sleep her injured arm provided her with. Every little bit of movement she made caused her to chirp in pain and wake up.

And a tired Velociraptor, just like an angry one, should not be messed with.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

 _The eight month old Velociraptor watched with a close eye, as her packmates scampered around, playing in their new paddock._

 _Except Charlie. The youngest of the pack, who stuck close to Blue like a shadow. She was still very young, two months old, and wasn't too comfortable with venturing out on her own. She liked Blue. she liked to stay close to her. Her beta. Her sister._

 _Echo stomped her foot and cackled loudly. Her tail snapped, as the rough, brown and blue Velociraptor stared Blue down with an evil eye, like she was challenging her._

 _Delta stepped in front of her and Blue, chittering. She was trying to reason with the bull-headed female._

 _Unfortunately, Echo curled her lips and made a mock-attack towards her packmate, causing her to stumble back with a surprised squawk._

 _Blue stood up from her nest. She barked at her packmates. She didn't like the bickering between the two of them._

 _Echo curled her lips back into a warning snarl. She jumped at Blue, causing the larger dinosaur to shriek in fury._

 _The two animals tumbled over with Echo being pinned under Blue's weight. She attempted to strike at her throat, but Blue guarded her neck rather well._

 _Charlie wailed in terror, as Delta stood near her, hissing and growling angrily._

 _Echo managed to shove her packmate off of her. She jumped to her feet, circling around the grey and blue Velociraptor, who did the same._

 _Blue curled her lips back in a snarl, as Delta and Charlie watched the two of them with anxiety._

 _The rough brown and blue Velociraptor roared, pouncing onto the older animal, causing them to tumble over._

 _Blue's leg struck out at Echo's jaw, which knocked her away. There was a sickening crack, and a broken tooth crown flying out of her mouth, as she gave a loud wail of pain._

 _That made her mad. She pounced back onto the other animal, disfigured jaws attempting to snap at her throat._

 _When a fiery hot spark of pain hit her across the muzzle, she gave a yelp and stumbled back, head and tail hanging. Blood dripped down the side of her muzzle from a large scar from her upper lip to her left nodule._

 _She had failed. She failed a battle for dominance over their pack._

 _Blue stood over her, Charlie and Delta close behind her. She wrinkled her muzzle in disgust at the newly-appointed Omega for trying to defeat her. It was a very foolish act of her to commit._

 _The Beta left her Omega to wallow in her self-pity to go and tend to her own minor wounds._

 _Charlie chirped softly, showing her throat to Blue in submission._

 _Delta bobbed her head, also showing her throat to her Beta._

 _Blue tossed her head back and barked, death talons tapping. She bent her head down to Charlie's height and nuzzled her gently, crooning softly._

 _The younger Velociraptor trilled happily, her tail whipping around._

 _Blue lay down, her packmates cuddling against her. She looked up to see Echo warily approach them, eyeing the grey and blue dinosaur with distrust._

 _The sound of a clicker caused the dinosaurs to whirl around, looking up._

 _Blue led the other three dinosaurs out, looking around for anything suspicious._

 _Upon hearing another click, the dinosaurs looked up to see Owen standing above them at the catwalk, holding a clicker in his hand._

 _"Eyes on me!" he commanded, watching them from below._

 _Echo kept her head down, glancing towards Blue and Delta._

 _"Echo!" Owen clicked his clicker._

 _She lifted her head, gurgling._

 _Owen pointed a finger at her. "Watch it." He turned to his partner, Barry Sembène, and said something the dinosaurs below couldn't hear._

 _Blue cocked her head, watching her trainer closely. She cooed up at him, like a dog pleading for food or attention. Her tail swished, as she shifted weight from one foot to the other._

 _Delta chirped excitedly when she saw Barry. She was the closest to Barry than Owen, and was always happy to see him._

 _Owen looked back at Echo and shook his head, concerned. "Hold!"  
The dinosaur pack straightened up, anticipating Owen's next move._

 _The man lowered his fist. "Go!"  
The four Velociraptors raced ahead, roaring an shrieking._

 _Blue paused to look back at Owen, cocking her head at him._

 _He looked down at her, and shook his head, smiling gently. "Hey, girl. Keep Echo in check for me, ok?"_

 _She clicked at him before running back off to join her pack._

 _~***~_ yenruoJ s'eulB _~***~_

 ** _Isla Nublar, 2018, Two Weeks Before the Isla Nublar Rescue Opt_**

Blue looked around her home, chittering and clicking her teeth, as she attempted to locate any sign of prey or food in her area. She was hopeful she could find a good meal for her. Her arm ached terribly, but it wasn't hurting as much as before.

Both arms were tucked close to her chest, amber eyes bright and wild, scanning her surroundings for any sign of prey. Her nostrils quivered. She could smell something familiar up ahead. A Triceratops calf.

She snuck off into the foliage surrounding her densite, awaiting to kill the pitiful thing. She knew babies were easily distracted, which made them easy targets for her liking.

Through the dense foliage, she saw the unmistakable brown hide of the tiny animal, blissfully unaware of the danger it was in.

Blue stalked the calf, waiting to strike, as the Triceratops was too preoccupied with a butterfly to pay attention to the danger it was in.

She curled her lips back, tail swishing. She jumped onto a large, fallen, tree, roaring at the startled infant. She cocked her head before jumping down, death talons clicking against the damp earth. She hissed, watching the bleating, grunting, creature back up frantically, stumbling over its large feet.

Blue hissed, as she began to close in on the terrified infant, saliva dripping from her open maw.

She crouched, ready to pounce on the defenseless animal before a Pteranodon swooped down from the sky, screeching and attempted to snatch the Triceratops from the ground in its talons.

Furious, the Velociraptor roared, and jumped at the Pteranodon, startling it.

The infant dropped from its grip, and loped off, as the other carnivore snapped at the fleeing Pteranodon's feet, driving it away.

She looked around in mild defeat, her stomach grumbling. She was really looking forward to getting a decent meal that morning. But, as usual, she was beaten to it, and was forced to starve until she got another chance at finding food.

The dinosaur turned away, trotting towards her densite. She jumped on top of her Ford Explorer, sniffing around for anything suspicious. Unfortunately, she found no scent of suspicion.

She jumped down from the vehicle, padding off through the damp underbrush, nostrils quivering. She blinked, stumbling upon the remains of a human vehicle after a few miles of walking.  
It was a vehicle Jurassic World employees used to get around in. It looked like something very big had taken it in its mouth and tossed it away from the spot it was originally in, and everything inside it, a case for a spare tire, a wrench, and other supplies had spilled out.

She cocked her head, jumping onto the case that lay on the ground, sniffing it. She jumped down, opening her mouth in a soft chatter, as she landed on a car door that was ripped off from the car.

The Velociraptor looked towards a discarded tranquilizer gun and took a cautious step back. She didn't like those human weapons. They put her to sleep and stung when they pricked her hide. She didn't like those noiseless weapons.

Even without a human holding one, they still scared her.

She roared threateningly at the weapon, tail lashing. She pounced on the gun, biting at its nozzle with her teeth. Her paws scrabbled against the metal, one nail pulling the trigger back by mistake.

Zip!

She threw her head back with a shrill scream, as a tranquilizer dart struck her nose. She began to paw at her muzzle, and rub her nose into the dirt, trying desperately to remove the dart from her body.

She never thought a discarded tranquilizer guns would still be loaded.

She threw her head back frantically before pawing her nose, managing to flick the dart out of her muzzle with a loud bark.

She stumbled back, gurgling. She narrowed her eyes at the dart and bared her teeth. She hated those human weapons. They only meant danger.

Upon hearing a loud rumbling noise, she whirled a full 360 degrees around, racing back towards her densite out of confusion and panic. Was someone trying to take her desnite over?  
Once she reached the familiar clearing, she relaxed. No one was there. Good.

She lifted her head when she heard another rumble, and trotted farther outwards to see what was going on.

Over the treetops was a dark, billowing, smoke, which confused her. Humans didn't reside here anymore...so why was there smoke?

She jumped onto a fallen log, getting an amazing view of Mt. Sibo.

Dark smoke billowed from its mouth, and the rumbling never ceased to rest.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: I'm sorry about this chapter being a big short! BUT, we're getting into the good stuff! The events of _Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom_!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Isla Nublar, 2018, One Week Before the Rescue Opt**_

Mt. Sibo was getting angrier. She knew that for a fact. Mainly because herds of Gallimimus would trample through her territory, causing the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and other predators to try and follow after them.

Blue wasn't putting up with that anymore. Whenever a carnivore of other territory chased after the fleeing dinosaurs, she would jump out at them, screaming and roaring in anger until she managed to drive the strange animal away, no matter how risky it became.

She was almost always territorial and angry. It was a new personality trait of hers. She refused to let anyone pass through her territory, even the Tyrannosaurus.

Blue stretched out a leg, flexing her paws. Her injured arm healed rather well, which was a relief for her, as she needed both arms and paws to function properly to hunt.

She yawned, exhausted with her attempts to hunt and evade the larger dinosaurs' jaws when they came after the herds running through her territory.

The Velociraptor flinched when she heard the volcano rumble, more black smoke billowing from its top.

A few startled Dimorphodons screeched and chattered, flying off from their perches in trees above her.

She looked up at the fleeing dinosaurs, before several Compies ran out, shrieking and chirping.

She seemed confused. Why were they scampering about like maniacs?

She watched the smaller dinosaurs race off, and began to venture out farther towards the edge of her territory.

As soon as she reached the valley, she knew something was wrong.

Several herds of Gallimimus were sprinting around in front of her, squawking and screeching rapidly. They had banded together to create a bigger herd.

What type of predator were they trying to escape?

She watched the frightened animals, standing at the edge of the Gallimimus Valley, when the ground began to rumble beneath her feet.

She looked over her shoulder, wide-eyed, as a stampede of multiple dinosaurs began charging towards her.

She squawked loudly in terror, before sprinting off.

She had no idea what was going on.

Mt. Sibo rumbled loudly, more and more black smoke billowing from its peak.

The volcano was causing all the dinosaurs to panic and run, even some of the most deadliest of carnivores.

Blue weaved in and out from under the feet of Brachiosaurus, around Apatosaurus, and steered clear of the clubbed tails of Ankylosaurus, three species that were caught in the massive stampede.

Pteranodons swooped overhead, Stegosaurus, Gallimimus, and multiple other herbivorous dinosaur herds and families were broken up.

She looked back and forth, arms tucked close to her chest, feet kicking up chunks of dirt and soil behind her.

Up ahead, she heard the grunting and squealing of a Triceratops calf, which was running as fast as its little legs would allow.

A juvenile Allosaurus roared, taking advantage of the current situation to try and snatch a few unsuspecting herbivores off-guard as food.

Unfortunately, the mother Triceratops' horns speared the vicious predator before it could reach her baby.

The bloody body of the Allosaurus was quickly trampled to a pulp by the other, larger, dinosaurs' feet.

Blue yipped, jumping out of the way, when a galloping Baryonyx, who was clearly gravid, nearly crushed her tail under her feet.

The Velociraptor managed to catch herself before she tumbled over her own feet, and continued running.

Her tail whipped around frantically, as she attempted to avoid the fleeing dinosaurs. Her heart rose in her chest, the blood in her veins turning ice cold. She was scared. She was really scared. She had never been trapped inside a stampede before.

The thundering roar of the Tyrannosaurus Rex echoed behind her, as the bronze dinosaur stomped near the smaller carnivore.

Blue looked out towards a Gallimimus when she heard it scream and collapse to the ground. It frantically attempted to stand up, but it was quickly trampled to death by a fleeing Brachiosaurus.

The dinosaurs, in their attempt to escape, were killing themselves for freedom.

Blue didn't want to end up like any of the dead dinosaurs surrounding her. It was a very stressful moment for her, and the other surviving dinosaurs. Trying to escape a near-eruption was terrifying.

With the old Rex's hot breath on her back, the animal continued to keep a steady, fast, pace to avoid being trampled by the various prehistoric animals around her.

Blue looked up ahead, hoping to see any sign of freedom. Right ahead, was a treeline, blocked by severa fallen logs.

Protection.

A Stygimoloch bounded passed Blue, bleating in terror, as she avoided the larger dinosaurs as well. Her brown, tan, and cream hide was splattered with mud from the stampede.

As soon as the barricade of logs reached her line of vision, Blue veered off of the path of the stampede, racing towards the only form of safety she could find.

The Velociraptor jumped up onto a log before crawling under a branch, until she was shielded from the other prehistoric animals.

She panted, tongue hanging out of her mouth, head and tail hanging. She lifted her head towards the sky, looking up towards the clouds. Near the far side of the island, dark storm clouds started to take shape. There was going to be another big storm that night.

She snorted in irritation, looking around for any signs of the stampede. She couldn't hear anything, other than the loud rumbling of the volcano behind her, which was a relief.

The dinosaur padded away from her barricade, looking around, before veering off into the bushes, backtracking her way to her home.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

 ** _Isla_** **_Nublar, 2018, Six_** **_Days_** **_Before_** **_the_** **_Rescue_** **_Opt_**

She was putting on weight. A lot more weight than usual.

This was odd to Blue, since she hadn't had a very good meal for a long while. She nuzzled her belly, which now had a strange, pinkish blush accented to it.

Although it might not have looked like she gained weight, she could tell she had from close inspection.

She sniffed her belly, before pressing her nose to it. She didn't feel anything strange, so why was she gainin weight?

She lifted her head when she heard a pain-filled bellow splitting the air. It didn't sound like anyone was injured, but she still wanted to find out who was crying out at this time of day.

She trotted away from her densite, pausing once in a while to sniff the air for any scents that seemed unfamiliar to her.

Another pain-filled cry met her ears, as she continued onwards, starting to reach the edge of the foliage, and the Gyrosphere Valley.

She stared out ahead at a Parasaurolophus herd up ahead. One of the females looked to be in a great amount of pain.

She was lying on her side in a rather large nest, protected by the rest of her herd. She bellowed again, tail flicking from pain. Her belly was incredibly large, almost as if she had eaten way too much food than usual.

Blue cocked her head, observing her and the herd's behavior.

They acted very overprotective of their member, as she lay on the ground, bellowing and groaning from pain. It was hard to get a clear look at what was happening.

She groaned and bellowed in pain again, before her head flopped down, her sides rising and falling slowly in relief.

The Velociraptor cocked her head, nostrils quivering. She caught a whiff of afterbirth, and eggs.

She had laid a clutch of eggs. That was the reason the herd was so protective of her. She was so vulnerable, any massive predator could pick her off, and the herd stood around her, protecting her.

A low groan caught her attention. The Parasaurolophus was still lying on the ground, weak and disoriented. Her eyes began to roll back into her head, as a male Parasaurolophus nuzzled her continuously, bellowing and mooing for her to stay awake.

The birth of her clutch was too much for a fatal respiratory affliction to take. She was dying.

The Velociraptor stayed put in the bushes, watching everything that was going underway. She was confused by the Parasaurolophus' mate's actions.

As soon as the rest of the herbivores heard the female's last, dying, breath, they split from her deceased body, and her egg clutch, which the male crushed and destroyed with his feet and beak.

Blue stepped into the clearing, head down cautiously, as she approached the dead body, and crushed eggs. She looked around, chittering, death talons tapping.

The Parasaurolophus eggs were infected with a disease called dinosaur brucelosis, a sexually transmitted disease that originated when males consumed infected meat or plant matter, and afterbirth.

Blue, unfortunately, didn't know that.

The dinosaur bent her head down, slurping up the yellow yolk from the crushed eggs, licking her lips, before digging her teeth into the dead mother's flesh.

She licked her lips free of blood, which still coated her muzzle. She licked her paws free of blood and shredded meat, like a cat cleaning its paws, before trotting off from her lucky meal, not before taking huge chunks of meat with her back to her densite. She would need to restock on it, anyway. She was running low on food, and she would need it for the rest of the week.

She padded through the thick underbrush, and towards her densite to store her meat cash. Her belly was extended from the pounds of entrails she gorged herself on. It was a very filling meal.

After chasing some stray Compies away from her meat stash, she stuffed her newest meal under the Ford Explorer, her nostrils flaring when she could smell the old meat stored inside the vehicle. She purred in her throat, pleased with herself for finding so much meat in her life on Isla Nublar.

When Mt. Sibo rumbled again, she flinched, curling up in a ball, her back pressed against the entrance of her storage bin.

She flexed her paws, eyes starting to flutter shut. She rested her lower jaw in between her arms, yawning. Her belly full, Blue stowed away to sleep on her lucky feast.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

 ** _Lockwood_** **_Estate, 2018, Three_** **_Days Before the Rescue Opt_**

The Indoraptor, now almost three years old, slammed into the bars of his cage, muscles twitching. He gave a crooked hiss, his throat vibrating with the effort to make the sound, thunder rolling overhead.

He slashed his paw across the floor of his cage, death talons tapping. He lifted his head, peering through the bars of his cage with evil-looking eyes.

He was always furious at the humans, and how they treated him. All he wanted to do was see every one of them going through worse pain that he had ever endured.

He growled lowly, death talons tapping against the flooring of his cage, as he stared ahead at the deserted hallway, which he never paid too much attention to.

Now, as he continued to examine the area, he noticed a cage identical to his across from him, as well as several more built into the wall across him in a line. They were bigger than his cage, and able to hold dinosaurs roughly the size of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

He pressed his nose in between two bars, nostrils flaring, trying to smell anything that wasn't human. Unfortunately, all he could smell were humans. Those blasted humans. Those greedy, selfish brutes who'd rather watch him die than care about his well-being.

And he assumed that the cages in front of his were meant for more creatures to torment.

He thrashed his tail, snarling at the absent humans, who were ambling around in the upstairs laboratory. He retreated to the far corner of his cage, lying down, snorting, before closing his eyes to sleep.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

 ** _Isla_** **_Nublar, 2018, One Day Before the Rescue Opt_**

Blue yawned and stretched, her backside in the air before standing to her full height. She looked around her home to notice steam rising from the ground underneath her, due to the lava under the area around Mt. Sibo.

She looked up at the angry mountain. The dark smoke had now turned an ash black color.

The dinosaur snorted, before letting out a coughing bark. Her barking noises had become more raspy and cough-like because of the volcano's smoke.

She pawed at her stinging nose and eyes with her paws, chittering. She didn't want to leave the only home she knew since she was released from her paddock three years ago. It was the only place she knew that no other predator would try to claim or take away from her.

The Velociraptor trotted away from her home, sniffing the ground for any recent tracks created by prey she would most likely attempt to pick off with a swift close of her jaws, and a slash of her claws.

She trotted around her territory before the rumble of Mt. Sibo caused her to turn around, jumping on a log, to look up at the massive volcano.

She shuddered before turning around, running in the opposite direction of the danger. She had a hard time staring straight up at the mountain, especially considering that the sun was right in her face.

She looked up in interest at the Pteranodons soaring overhead, hoping they had found some food and were willing to lead her to something special.

She began to look around often, finding out that her area was mostly evacuated. Not very many dinosaurs were nearby. She could stretch out her territory as far as she wanted.

She dug her claws into a nearby tree and dragged them down until sap seeped out of the deep groves. She rubbed her throat onto the bark and sap, leaving her scent mark on the tree. This was her territory now. It was bigger than ever before.

She followed the Pteranodons to see that they were gathering around a watering hole to drink.

Blue liked to run through watering holes, and sending the pesky birds flying off every which way. It was fun to her.

She streaked ahead, roaring loudly, her feet kicking up chunks of dirt in her wake. As soon as her feet hit the surprisingly warm and murky water, the Pteranodons flapped their wings, squawking, starting to take off flying.

Blue watched them fly, jaws parted ever so slightly in a raptor-like grin, sides heaving, as she watched the flock scatter angrily.

She bent her head down to drink, disgusted at the warmth and salty taste from the volcanic ash and lava residing under the surface of the island.

The Velociraptor looked back to Mt. Sibo, chittering nervously. She was growing wary of her densite being so close to the base of the mountain. At the same time, she knew she wouldn't be able to move her Ford Explorer away. It was too heavy, and too big.

She looked over her shoulder, nostrils flaring, staring out at nothing. She turned around, padding off in the direction she was staring in.

She didn't understand what made her so interested in following the path leading to nowhere familiar she knew. Maybe the scent of rusted metal lured her away?  
She knew the smell of metal, but rusted metal was strange and foreign to her.

She pushed through leaves, and underbrush, nostrils flaring, lips quivering, when she stepped into a clearing. A very familiar clearing.

Her old paddock.

The sun was slowly, very slowly, lowering in the distance, as the Velociraptor crept closer, head bouncing ever so slightly, as she crept along, claws twitching and flexing with the effort.

She gurgled, sadness swelling up inside her body. The sadness she felt when her packmates died. The sadness she felt when she witnessed Owen leaving her on the rescue copter.

The paddock was more worse than wear, as everything around and inside it was overgrown with foliage, the metal being choked with rust and greenery.

Her sadness was instantly replaced with curiosity when she noticed Owen's abandoned bungalow nearby.

Amber eyes focused onto the abandoned motorbike, with was nearly totaled by larger dinosaurs chewing or stepping on it, and the building itself was covered in rust and foliage.

Blue trotted towards the bungalow, jumping over the bike with ease. She eyes the door with interest, nostrils flaring. She began to approach the door, pawing at the door handler with her paw.

 _Click!_

The door creaked open, revealing a musty, and very faint scent of her old caretaker.

The animal took a step inside the bungalow. Then another.

She looked around inside the area. It was very messy. Clothes were strung everywhere, empty tequila bottles rested on the counter, dusty photos rested on a coffee table, and flies hovered over a trash can.

The place was an absolute dump.

As she continued to explore, she felt glass crunch under her foot. She took a step back, looking down. She cocked her head before noticing a picture that had fallen on the floor, forgotten like all the rest of the junk Owen had left behind.

She squatted down on all fours, sniffing the picture. She sneezed at the thick layer of dust, shaking her head. When she looked back at the photo, she could see that it was a picture of Owen, sitting at a table, with her, as an infant, swaddled in a blue blanket, and snuggled against his arm, which was pressed close to her sleeping form. She had to be, at least, a day or two old.

The picture of her tugged at her heartstrings at how innocent and cute she was when she was small. But when her eyes drifted towards Owen's face in the photo,her eyes narrowed, and her lips curled back, revealing her needle-like teeth, one from the top and bottom row having been broken during a failed hunt. With a loud roar, she pounced on the coffee table, tail whipping around, smashing windows, and destroying a portable TV.

She trashed the entire, human, densite.

It made her mad. She hated seeing how happy Owen looked in the pictures. That facade that didn't truly express what he felt towards her.

Stuffing from bedding and pillows was scattered everywhere in Blue's wake, as well as broken glass and torn up pictures.

Her lips were curled back so far her pink gums were showing.

She felt a drop of water slide down her muzzle. Then another.

She pawed at her face in confusion. The drops were tears.

Dinosaurs didn't cry. They didn't have the ability to cry. But Blue did. Blue could cry. Just like humans, dogs, and elephants, she could cry.

She whimpered, pawing at her face again out of fear, but she couldn't stop crying. Tears rolled down her face, as she backed out of the bungalow in fear. She pawed a her face again, growling and whimpering, before taking off running into the foliage.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: The scene between the Allosaurus and Triceratops was actually a scrapped scene from the movie. I've been mixing elements from the Jurassic World: Blue VR and the Dave and Buster's Jurassic World Experience for anything I felt was a good idea or wRoth it to be added. ALSO, I have a _major_ plot twist I've had in my head for months that I'm excited for you guys to find out. It's gonna be introduced way later in the story, but the twist is as big of a twist of Mills stating that Maisie was cloned from Lockwood's daughter.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Isla Nublar, 2018, The Day of the Rescue Opt**_

With the sun high in the air, Blue peeled her eyes open. She yawned, looking out towards a few Compies playing tug-o-war with a scrap of meat.

The Velociraptor pawed at her face to make sure she wasn't crying again. That was a very scary event in her life. It wasn't as scary as when she had seen Charlie being blown to pieces, or witness the life leaving Echo's eyes, but it still spooked her. She didn't understand what that sudden change was all about, and she didn't want to know what it was about. All she knew was that she didn't want that to happen to her again.

She rose to her feet, padding towards her storage bin to grab a bite of meat to find something that infuriated her.

Her meat was gone, and the Ford Explorer was filled with sleeping Compies, their bellies distended from how much meat they gorged themselves on.

She screamed in fury, startling the Compies awake.

They screeched, bolting out of the vehicle, Blue hot on their tails, snapping her jaws in fury, as she chased them away.

She curled her lips back in an irritated snarl before her belly rumbled. She turned around to look inside the Ford Explorer, whimpering when she couldn't locate any meat inside.

She was sick of those little pests stealing her food. She wasn't as fortunate as those little scavengers who get away with anything, and no one would notice them. She was much larger than they were, and she was a lot less fortunate when it came to stealing food.

Her stomach growled again, causing her to flinch. She drew her head away from her storage bin, nostrils flaring. She looked around hopefully, death talons tapping, as she attempted to locate any scent of prey.

Unfortunately, there was none.

She sniffed the air for prey. No scents, except her own and the Compies'.

She trotted off towards the treeline, hopeful she could find food elsewhere. Without those Compies attempting to locate her, hoping she'd spare them a morsel.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Thick, smoky fog surrounded the area of Mt. Sibo.

Blue had heard strange groaning and roaring noises up in the area a week before, and she was tempted to go out and find whoever was making that strange noise.

She sniffed around, death talons flexing, her inner membrane for her eye cleaning the ash and dust from her eyeballs whenever she blinked. The membrane kept her eyes clean from any dirt or grime that could've gotten into them.

She jumped from a toppled over van to the ground, chirping and chittering, her colors darkened by the surrounding ash and fog.

She didn't see very many dinosaurs around, which confused her. Before Mt. Sibo started rumbling, several _Minmi_ and _Protoceratops_ would venture up to higher altitude where they fed off of shrubbery and other greenery that was scattered about the plains near Mt. Sibo.

Blue liked to wander those areas. Her densite was near the volcano's base, but she had been searching for a satisfying meal for hours with no luck.

She hopped over a Suchomimus skeleton, her belly growling. She was so hungry and desperate for food that it began to blind her sense of rational thinking. Whatever she first saw that was accessible, that was going to be her prey.

The Velociraptor's nostrils flared, as she began to creep closer to the scent of a cluster of eggs up ahead. She cocked her head innocently, stepping closer. She bent her head down, sniffing the eggs. She could hear the squeaking of still-developing infants inside, which didn't phase her. She didn't have babies or a mate. She didn't understand what made those odd noises from inside the shells.

A loud roar snapped the dinosaur out of her stupor, as a large Baryonyx stormed towards her. The mother of the clutch of eggs.

Blue hissed, death talons tapping against the ground, as she opened her jaws wide in a loud screech of anger and hunger. She needed the larger dinosaur to move away from her, and her potential meal. She was starving!

A large, bulky, bronze body lumbered into the view of the two quarreling dinosaurs, a noticeable limp in her stride.

The Baryonyx and Blue stood up a bit straighter, as the massive Tyrannosaurus Rex approached them, head held high in a dominant way.

The second larger dinosaur had no need to stop a quarrel between two strangers near the edge of her territory. The only thing she wanted to do was to drive them out.

She lowered her head, jaws opening wide, and let out her bone-chilling roar, which Blue and the Baryonyx both couldn't compete with.

The angry mother charged at the Tyrannosaurus, causing Blue to step back, rocking on the balls of her feet giddily.

The bronze dinosaur easily grabbed her neck in her jaws, simply tossing her away, causing her to hit her head on a rather large rock, which knocked her out.

The Velociraptor, spurred on by the fight, shrieked, and charged at the older dinosaur. She pounced onto her thick hide, gripping onto it with her claws.

The Tyrannosaurus bucked against Blue's attempt to attack her, growling and snorting like an angry bull. She managed to grasp Blue's tail in her mouth, causing her to yelp in surprise, before tossing her to the ground.

The smaller carnivore tumbled to the ground, before jumping to her feet. She glared at the old Rex and roared angrily, which the Tyrannosaurus Rex replied to with an equally angry roar.

The whirring blades of a helicopter silenced them both.

Blue looked up to see a military helicopter soar over their heads.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex must've seen it, too, because she instantly turned tail and lumbered off, unwilling to be seen around humans.

Blue stayed put, tilting her head and chirping. She had dealt with humans when they came for her to put her back in a cage. She hated when they came. They meant betrayal and dishonesty. And they carried those scary weapons that shot tranquilizers at her.

She curled her lips back, starting to sprint down to her territory. For some reason, she wanted to seek out the humans. She wanted to find out where they were located, and what they were doing there. She knew it was a terrible idea, but Blue was always curious. Even if it got her in trouble.

She looked over a ledge when she heard several engines and tired herbivorous dinosaurs.

As she peered down the side of the ledge, she saw several large herbivores being carted off, restrained to large truck beds, and tranquilized.

She tapped her death talons thoughtfully before starting to follow after the odd-looking truck from the higher ground.

What appeared to be an adult Maiasaura bellowed groggily under the dusty tarp draped over its body.

Blue could catch a faint whiff of blood from the dinosaur below. Was it injured by the humans, or was it attacked by another dinosaur?

She stayed quiet, watching the trucks speed off towards the far east side of the island. Uncharted territory.

She jumped down from the ledge onto a mound of rocks built like a staircase. She stayed hidden inside the bushes, growing curiouser and curiouser as to where the Maisaura was being taken.

Upon scenting the salty sea air, she grew confused. Why was this dinosaur being taken to the East Dock?

The other trucks in front of it were also following along.

Blue kept her body low to the ground, as she relentlessly pursued the speeding vehicles.

Whenever they went over a bump or a ditch, the tranquilized animals groaned tiredly.

Blue suddenly flinched when she heard a loud roar of the volcano. She looked up towards the mountain to see lava and magma spewing from its mouth.

She made a sharp U-turn back towards the way she came from. She scrambled up the rocky "stairway" only to see a gruesome surprise.

The entire area at the base of Mt. Sibo was slowly, very slowly, being covered in lava.

The dinosaur barked loudly, as the lava began inching towards her.

She was trapped by the fiery liquid.

Noticing a rather large rock up ahead, the dinosaur ran towards it, leaping over the lava, as it consumed a Edmontosaurus skeleton, and landing onto the rock. She noticed a safe pathway up ahead where she could escape to reach her territory and camp out there. All her hunger was replaced with a strong sense of fear, as she launched herself off of the rock, and vaulted uphill.

Lava began rolling towards the fleeing Velociraptor, which caught her attention. She began to pick up her pace, growling with the effort to escape.

Blue felt heat on her back, and knew the lava was catching up to her. She saw fire beginning to ignite the trees and foliage around her, as she zig-zagged away from the blaze, pushing herself to go faster and faster, knowing she had to escape the oncoming wave of death behind her.

She trilled loudly in panic when she slammed into the wall of her paddock. She shook her head before whirling around, eyes wide in terror, as she saw the lava closing in.

The animal veered around the wall of her paddock, the lava crashing right into the paddock.

A few droplets of lava fell around her, burning hot embers singing her back and shoulders.

She skidded to a halt, looking over her shoulder to see the lava flowing around the building, the foliage lighting the entire complex on fire.

Blue whirled around, racing back towards her territory, as the lava began to reach the cliff where she witnessed Owen leave her.

When she started reaching the familiar land of her territory, she jumped over to her nest, instantly lying down, tucking her paws close to her chest, tail wrapped around her shaking body.

She was so close to dying. She was mere inches away from the lava and ash that consumed her entire, old, home.

She felt a pang of sadness when she remembered her packmates, and how they used to hunt and play inside those walls. But she was now safe. Safe from that terrifying flood of death inside her territory, next to her Ford Explorer, inside her nest, and away from any human contact.

Her nostrils quivered. She could smell something rather familiar. She narrowed her eyes, standing up.

Humans. In her territory.

She stepped back before sneaking off into the foliage. She didn't want to be tranquilized again.

She crouched down when she heard the sound of a human's cautious footsteps.

She narrowed her eyes, peeking through the foliage in anger at the strange human approaching her nest.

She kneaded her claws into the ground, lips curling back.

As the human grew closer, the bushes in front of her rustled.

The screams of a few Compies distracted the stranger, as they ran out of the Ford Focus.

Blue launched herself onto the top of her Ford Explorer, roaring.

When the human whirled around, a sudden wave of shock overwhelmed her.

There, standing before her, was none other...than _Owen Grady_.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: So sorry for such a short chapter, everyone! I didn't really know what to add here, and the chapter seemed longer when I wrote it out on a google doc. Anyway, we're finally getting to the good stuff! The events of _Fallen Kingdom_!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, girl. You miss me?" Owen asked, standing in his familiar training position Blue knew so well.

She shrieked softly, cocking her head. She jumped down from her vehicle with a snort.

"Easy-hey!" Owen held his arm out, as if he were holding his clicker.

Blue took two steps closer, hissing, paws tucked close to her chest.

"Hey," Owen spoke, trying to seem dominant to his former Beta.

Blue rumbled in irritation. She was her own Alpha now. She had no reason for him to be there. All she wanted was for him to leave her alone. Although she had longed for many years he'd come back, she still felt a nagging sense of anger and annoyance at his sudden presence.

"I brought'cha something." The man gave the dinosaur a gentle smile.

When he raised his other arm, a strip of beef jerky in his hand, Blue crouched down briefly with a shrill squawk.

"Woah, girl!" Owen spoke over her loud noises.

The Velociraptor continued to hiss and snort, her angry breathing becoming quicker, lips twitching, threatening to curl back and display her teeth.

"Here you go...that's right…" Owen gently tossed the strip of beef jerky at the dinosaur.

Boop!

Blue blinked when the tiny piece of food hit her nose before falling to the ground. She looked back at Owen, finally curling her lips back and growling.

Owen gave his head a brief tilt. "...ok."

Blue roared at him, growing agitated. Couldn't he get the message that she didn't want him there?!

Her nostrils flared when she scented another, approaching scent. She couldn't quite make it out, as the scents were jumbled together between earthy cologne, sweet-scented perfume, and ammunition. Whatever the scent was, she couldn't let it distract her from the man in front of her.  
"Hey..!" Owen clicked something in his hand. The clicker. He had it all along.

Blue opened her mouth in a shrill shriek before cutting it off with a sharp click. She parted her jaws very slightly, growling.

Owen clicked his clicker again. "You know me." He clicked it twice, as Blue began to circle him. "Eyes on me."

Blue's nostrils flared, as she smelt the familiar scent of his clothing and skin. She chirped, lashing her tail. She sniffed at him again.

"Yeah...yeah...that's right...that's right…" Owen's tone was starting to relax her.

She gave a few little squeaks, tilting her head. She sniffed his outstretched palm, nostrils quivering. She stretched her neck out, her nose brushing his palm.

 _Zip!_

Blue yelped loudly, starting to thrash around, pawing at something stuck in her neck. She rubbed her head against the ground, as Owen, who was knocked to the ground by her tail, scrambled to his feet.

"I told you to wait for my signal!" He yelled, alarmed.

Blue stumbled a tiny bit, letting out a confused screech, as Owen outstretched his arms to the approaching mercenaries that surrounded the two.

"Back your men up right now!" He cried urgently, eyes wide and darting back and forth.

Blue stumbled, gargling from dizziness.

Her blurry vision bypassed Owen, and focused on the muzzle of a gun...a gun that was pointed straight at her.

With an enraged cry, the Velociraptor pounced onto the mercenary, knocking Owen away once again. Her teeth tore through his thick vest, biting deep at his neck and sternum.

Another tranquilizer hit her thigh, causing her to whip her head around with a little yelp before focusing back onto the mercenary below her paws.

Under her belly, the stranger drew his sidearm.

"No! No! Don't shoot her!" A gruff, urgent, voice yelled.

Owen pushed himself up to his hands and knees, eyes wide in horror.

 _BLAM!_

Blue threw her head back in a shrill scream of pain. The pain was excruciating. It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. Worse than the injections she was given as an infant to keep her healthy. This shot was the worst shot she had ever had in her life.

She lost her balance, falling over onto her side, blood pooling out from a gushing bullet wound in her hip area. She kicked out a leg, whining in pain, her vision growing blurry.

"Wheatley, you son of a bitch!" Owen growled behind her.

 _Zip!_

There was the sound of a tranquilizer hitting something, before a thump.

"Owen!" A feminine voice yelled the animal behaviorist's name. "What are you doing?! Owen!"

Blue closed her eyes, her breathing hitching in pain. Her body was starting to feel numb. She was losing consciousness. She was too weak to keep her eyes open from the two tranquilizers being fired at her, as well as from the sidearm being shot up at her body.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Zia Rodriguez grabbed the sidearm used to shoot at the wild animal. She spun around to face Ken Wheatley, the trophy hunter responsible for the expedition to find the dinosaur.

He and his men raised their guns.

"You shoot me," she threatened, "and that animals _dies_!"

Wheatley chuckled. "I think we have the drop on you, sweetheart."  
"She's losing blood!" The paleo-veterinarian protested. "And if I don't treat her...she'll never make it back to camp!"

Wheatley looked back at his teammates. He made a gesture with his hand to signal them to lower their guns.

They lowered their weapons, including Zia.

"How 'bout this: that animal dies, I shoot you," Wheatley threatened, pointing at the stubborn young woman, who simply glared at him, her heart pounding in her ears.

"You're gonna take care of her. Let's move out!" He commanded.

Zia looked back at Blue in worry. She started to approach her before two of Wheatley's troops grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hey! I need to see her wound! She yelled angrily.

Blue groaned tossing her head a tiny bit. She cracked one eye open, as Wheatley slowly lumbered towards her.

"Easy, girl, hey, girl," he taunted coldly.

Blue hissed when he touched her side with his sweaty palm.

He whipped out two, large, pliers and gently forced the animal's mouth open.

With a harsh tug, he ripped a tooth out of Blue's lower jaw, causing her to throw her head back with a painful bark.

He chuckled at her. "You'll feel that in a few hours." He stood up, letting two of his men bind her paws at the wrists and haul her into a cage, which was attached to the back of a truck.

A dusty tarp was strapped down onto her back. She growled a tiny bit, leg twitching, as she faded out of consciousness once again.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Zia glared at the mercenaries staring at her from across a table, the truck with Blue inside following behind them.

"This isn't a rescue opt, is it?" She sneered, eyes narrowing.

"The boss really needs that raptor," one of the guards spoke. "And you better make sure she lives."  
"If you don't pull over this instant and let me go back there and treat her, she's not going to live for much longer," the woman snapped.

"She's tranquilized. She can't feel it," another guard said, rolling his eyes.

The entire ground shook from the volcano's impending eruption.

Wheatley laughed victoriously from the front seat. "I want that bonus, we got the blue one!"  
"Bring her to me!" Another man spoke over a phone.

"Where are you taking these animals?" Zia demanded.

"Off the island, just like Dearing wanted," a third guard chuckled darkly. "Now shut up, or we won't think twice about shooting you."  
Zia folded her arms over her chest, glowering at the cocky, arrogant, guards in front of her, furious that they had little to no care about the endangered animals. She loved animals. She loved seeing the live dinosaurs, especially the Brachiosaurus that walked right passed them at Main Street, but seeing these men mistreat a poor, injured, animal in front of her made her blood boil. She was so mad...she hated people for animal abuse. Animals didn't deserve the pain and suffering that Blue was going through at that moment.

The paleo-veterinarian flinched when Mt. Sibo's tantrums grew louder and larger, as they sped towards the East Dock, where so many other dinosaurs were being carted off to.

There were no windows inside the back of the van they were in, preventing her from looking around at where they were at. She knew the road was bumpy and rigid, as they kept bouncing along over tree roots and ditches, which Zia knew were not good on Blue's gunshot wound.

She was scared that the dinosaur wouldn't make i to wherever they were taking her. It was nerve-wracking. Truly nerve-wracking.

She just prayed that Blue would survive until they reached the docks.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

 _The infant Velociraptor squealed, lying on her back, pawing up at her Alpha, who simply smiled, as he rubbed her little belly with a finger._

 _She cooed, tail beating against the faux nest she was kept in inside Jurassic World's nursery. She and Owen were always alone, but she liked it like that. It was just them, and no one else. That made her happy._

 _Her toothless jaws clamped around the man's finger, sucking on it, her little paws gripping onto his skin, like a human baby._

 _Owen chuckled at the tiny dinosaur, who had gotten much bigger since the day she hatched. Blue was growing stronger each day, and it made him proud._

 _Below, at his feet, was a German shepherd, snoozing under the incubator without a care in the world; Owen's dog, Ren. He was in the care of another caretaker while Owen attended Blue's hatching. He was a retired Navy dog that the animal behaviorist had trained. He was still a young dog, only five, but Owen knew he had to return him to the mainland when Blue got too big. He didn't want his dog being seen as prey by a prehistoric animal._

 _Blue squealed, toothless jaws biting down on his finger, little claws starting to draw blood._

 _Owen rubbed her head. "Easy, little one. She's strong, Ren. Like you," he commented, looking down at the dog, who lifted his head to look up at him with chocolate brown eyes._

 _The former Navy soldier looked up when he heard the sound of the door open._

 _Ren stood up and barked, head low, ears pricked. He stood next to Owen, who was holding Blue in his arms, who was roughly the size of a premature baby._

 _A large, rather obese, man arrogantly strolled into the nursery. "Vic Hoskins," he introduced._

 _"Owen Grady. What do you need, buddy?" Owen asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _Blue gave a shrill bark, curling her lips back, although it wasn't much of a threatening gesture to the amused man._

 _He chuckled, stepping closer to the trio. "You got a little insect in your arms, kid?" he taunted, looking down at Blue, who shrank back against Owen._

 _"This is Blue," Owen introduced._

 _"First raptor born into the I.B.R.I.S. Project, huh?" he attempted to stretch his hand out to grab the scruff of her neck before she snarled, and scrambled up Owen's arm, hiding against his shoulder. She growled, death talons tapping, rubbing her head against Owen's neck, like a cat._

 _Owen gently picked her up, and placed her back into her incubator. "She won't let anyone touch her. Only me."_

 _The older man chuckled. "What do you have planned for it?"_  
 _"Blue?" Owen seemed a bit surprised he asked such a dumb question. "I'm hired as the raptor trainer, aren't I? I'm gonna train her."_  
 _"For military purposes? It'll be perfect for that type of combat, anyway."_  
 _Owen raised his eyebrows. "Military usage?"_

 _The other man nodded simply. "Yeah, you heard me. Those animals out on the battlefield..swallowing the enemy, belt buckle and all."_

 _Owen shook his head. "No. Not my raptor. She isn't like a dog"- he gestured to Ren- "or a horse. SHe can't be fully tamed like a domesticated animal. She's too wild for that."_

 _Blue chirped loudly from her incubator, as if she agreed with her caretaker. She glared at the head of InGen security again._  
 _Hoskins stepped back, a bit unnerved at how human-like the little animal seemed to be, heading towards the door to the dimly-lit room. "Just you wait, Owen. That thing is gonna be perfect for war. They all will. Just you wait."_

 _"Don't bet on it," Owen spoke, before the door closed completely._

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

The salty sea air stung Blue's nose. She shifted a tiny bit, the restraints and dusty tarp having been removed from her body. She lay on top of a construction vehicle, spread out onto another dusty tarp, the sun beating down on her scales.

Her eyes were squinted shut, as she shifted a tiny bit upon hearing the several roars and rumbles of Mt. Sibo.

She squinted her eyes open very briefly, which darted around aimlessly.

She groaned from pain, foot twitching.

"Hey! Put your weapon down! You've got the barrel pointed right at her head!" Zia screamed in fury, being dragged over towards where Blue was laying.

As the dinosaur started to become aware of where she was, the dull, throbbing, pain of her gunshot wound started to intensify. She was beginning to receive feeling in her limbs, as well as the rest of her body, as she tucked her head closer to her chest. Her one leg was draped over her tail, keeping it close to her body, as well as to keep it out of the way of the humans'.

Several dinosaurs around her were being shoved into crates, or being carted off towards a large ship. One of which included the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

She roared tiredly, clearly tranquilized, as she was carted by helicopter towards a large cargo ship.

Blue shivered, her amber eye looking around weakly. She could see a male Baryonyx being flown over her head, dangling below a large helicopter, as mercenaries avoided his snapping teeth and jaws.

"Hey! Hey, you! You're going to kill those animals," Zia snarled, as Wheatley walked over towards her, holding pliers and a little cloth filled with pulled teeth from several dinosaurs.

"Take her and the raptor to the ship," he commanded.

Zia looked over her shoulder when the animal groaned again, twitching.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" She yelled at a mercenary, who mercilessly strapped a muzzle over the dinosaur's mouth.

She whined shrilly, being lowered into the back of a truck on a stretcher-like table. Two men strapped her down by her shoulders and thigh.

Zia was shoved inside the back of the truck, just as Mt. Sibo shook the entire island.

"Go! Go! Go!" Wheatley yelled. He ran ahead, as the back doors of the van Zia and Blue were inside were slammed shut. He climbed into the passenger's seat of the same van, as another mercenary climbed into the driver's seat.

Dinosaurs were harshly shoved into crates, painfully zapped by cow prods, and tranquilized to keep them calm before they reached their destination.

It was chaos outside the van, as it sped inside the large ship, the Arcadia.

They were going to leave Isla Nublar to its destruction.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Fire, ash, and lava all but covered the tropical island as she approached the dock. She had seen several of her herd being captured and disappear over the trees because of the humans' arrival. She couldn't understand why she hadn't been snatched as well. She had been on the island since 1987. The burning island was her home. It had always been her home.

But as the lava closed in on her, as well as the poisonous ash and embers, she knew this wasn't home anymore.

The Brachiosaurus paused at the edge of the dock, watching the Arcadia sail off.

Sail off without her.

Low moos, and bellows escaped her mouth, as her impending death grew nearer and nearer.

No one seemed to notice, or care, that she was there, as she kept crying, long and loud bellows echoing throughout the entire, dying, island.

That was when the ash covered her. She could barely see. The poisonous fog seeped into her old lungs, as she rose onto her hind legs, her mighty shadow clear against the burning lava and ash, as the volcano erupted behind her.

She gave one, last, devastated bellow before she sank back to her knees, her lungs screaming for fresh air the ash and fire couldn't supply.

She struggled to regain her footing, but she found herself unable to do so, as black spots dotted her vision.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, eyes fluttering shut, as the ash and lava caught up to her.

The Arcadia sailed away from the burning island, fire bombs and smoke all but covering the once lush and green island.

The inhabitants of the island, the ones who were unable to be rescued, either drowned in the sea surrounding the island, or were killed by ash and magma. It was a very devastating thing for most of the crew members to witness: the poor Brachiosaurus, left for dead, on the only home she had ever known.

John Hammond's dream, the Jurassic Park dream, was gone.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: Sorry for that downer of an ending, everyone. But this scene was _way_ too sad and iconic not to add. After all: the Brachiosaurus was the same one form Jurassic Park, the first dinosaur every Jurassic fan had seen.**

 **But don't forget: the park is gone, but Blue lives on. Or will she?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_ **: Alright, so my computer crashed on me, and I'm gonna try to see if I can publish this through my phone, which is gonna be difficult. Oh well.**

* * *

The _Arcadia_ was filled with military personnel, vehicles, and cages filled with all sorts of dinosaurs from all shapes and sizes. Several dinosaurs were groggy from their tranquilizers, making groaning noises from their confinements. The dinosaurs were all strapped down inside their crates or cages, dusty tarps thrown over their bodies. Several dinosaurs were snoring softly in their cages, but some were restless and growling, their tranquilizers taking longer to set in on the long journey back to their destination. Wherever the dinosaurs were headed left them confused and anxious, as they didn't know why they were being taken away from their island home, and strapped down in these large cages to keep them contained.

Blue, however, wasn't inside a cage like the other dinosaurs were. Instead, she was inside the back of a truck, whining and breathing rapidly. Her entire body was trembling, her pupils dilated from pain. She was going into shock.

Her eye darted around frantically, her sides caving in and out rapidly. She flexed one of her paws against her throat, her tail and legs hanging over the side of the table she was strapped to.

She was terrified. She felt as if she were going to die. She was fading in and out of consciousness, a cloth soaked with blood pressed to her bullet wound to try and keep her from bleeding to death.

The dinosaur's paw flexed, clenching and unclenching rapidly.

Zia was pressing both her hands to the animal's bullet wound, blood staining her skin, and the cloth pressed to the Velociraptor's side.

Her brow was furrowed in concentration and concern, as she was worried Blue wouldn't make it back to their destination. She had to make it. She had to.

The boat rocked against the waves of the storm crashing outside, causing the truck to jerk around.

Blue raised her head with a cry of pain, her tail flicking head flopped down again, little groans and whimpers of pain escaping her muzzled jaws.

Her nostrils flared rapidly, the scent of blood overpowering most scents inside and outside of the van. The only thing she could smell was her blood, which was rapidly gushing out of her body.

"It's ok, Blue, just not much longer…." The paleo-veterinarian soothed her gently.

The back of the truckbed silently unzipped.

Owen peeked his head inside, followed by Claire Dearing, and Franklin Webb.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are alive! Y-" Zia whirled her head around to look at them.

Owen pressed a finger to his mouth.

Blue rumbled in pain, twitching.

"Oh no…." The man breathed in dread. "Look what they've done to her..."

He gently placed his hand on Blue's neck, and one on the ridge above her eye.

"Who are these assholes?" Zia asked, still putting pressure on Blue's wound.

"Animal traffickers," Owen responded. "You saw how they treated them out there. They're not gonna take them to a sanctuary, they're gonna sell them."  
"Not Blue." Zia and Owen both tried to soothe the twitching Blue. "They need her for something else."

"Like what?" Claire asked, she and Franklin staying farther away from the wild animal.

"I-I don't know, but she-" Blue whined, lifting her head a bit- "she's hemorrhaging! And I don't have the correct instruments to keep her alive!" The young woman stressed.

"Hey...shhhh…." the animal behaviorist rubbed Blue's neck, causing her to purr, eye fluttering shut. "You're alright...you're alright…"

She twitched, when Zia removed one of her hands to motion Claire to come over. "Claire, come here! Put your hand here. Steady pressure." She pressed down onto Blue's wound, causing the dinosaur to give a loud snarl of pain, her head jerking up.

Hey, hey, hey!" Owen held her head steady when it flopped back down from pain.

Claire looked to Owen before hesitantly placing her hand down onto Blue's wound, pressing down on it.

"Watch out," Zia spoke, moving around to Owen's side. "I can't take the bullet out without a transfusion from another animal. Which one of you knows how to find a vein?" She asked, looking from Owen to a terrified Franklin, as Blue whined and convulsed in pain.

"Oh! I did a blood drive for the Red Cross!" Claire piped up.

Her colleague looked at her. "Great!" Zia dashed off, as Blue began to whimper from pain.

"Franklin, take over for Claire," the paleo-veterinarian instructed, gathering a blood bag and IV together.

Franklin shook his head slightly. "Nononono….."  
The stressed young woman looked back at him.

"Franklin!" She sounded like a mother scolding her child. "Now!"

Franklin scurried over to Blue's side, heart sinking.

"Steady pressure!" Claire hurriedly instructed, moving away to see Zia.

"No….n-" he groaned, placing his hands over Blue's wound

 _Splat!_

A fresh fountain of blood squirted out of Blue's bullet hole... _and_ _hit_ _Franklin_ _directly_ _in_ _the_ _face_.

Owen looked away from him, and down at Blue in disgust.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I-is it in my mouth?!" He fretted, looking towards Owen. "Did it get in my mouth?!"  
Owen shook his head, barely making eye contact with the IT technician.

"You sure?" He asked.

"You're good." Owen looked down at Blue when she began to whine again.

Zia held a blood bag out to Claire. "All the animals should be sedated, but for any kind of tension in their blood type should be close enough- but for carnivores with two or three fingers, no more than three." She paused, covering her mouth with her hand, before dropping it. "I think there's one on board."

Claire looked towards Owen, as he strode towards the two women. "There's several carnivores on this boat!" She whispered urgently. "Which one do you think would have the closest blood type to a raptor?"  
Zia ran a hand through her hair. She looked up suddenly. "The big one! The...the...the T. Rex!"  
Owen and Claire looked at her and then back at Blue, who began to whine and groan.

The animal behaviorist walked towards her, placing his hands on her neck and eye ridge again. "Shhhh….it's ok, girl...Claire and I will be back soon…." He comforted, hating to see his Beta in so much pain.

The animal flexed her paw, whimpering and groaning. Tears burned her squinted eyes, as she started up at Owen, trembling uncontrollably.

"You guys better go, or she won't live for much longer!" Zia urged.

Owen and Claire quickly rushed out of the back of the van, sneaking past guards, trying to find the massive dinosaur.

Zia rushed back to Blue. "Franklin, go clean your damn face. I'll take over."  
Franklin let out a breath in a long whoosh! of relief. "Thank god….." He wiped the dinosaur's blood off of his face with a clean cloth.

Zia looked down at Blue, who stared right back at her with a dilated pupil.

The paleo-veterinarian felt a chill go down her spine, as her gaze veered off towards the animal's injury.

She couldn't get over the fact that Blue seemed...eerily human-like, in the way she practically _called_ Owen back to comfort her by whimpering and groaning, almost as if she were a small child pretending to cry in order to gain attention from its parents.

Franklin looked at his co-worker, and then the dinosaur. "How..how are you comfortable with this?" He asked, still very stressed from all the dangers he had faced on the now-dead Isla Nublar, and being inside a van with a Velociraptor of all things was making him uneasy.

"I'm a doctor. I can't get freaked out over one of my patients," Zia responded calmly.

Blue lifted her head again, whining. She let it flop down, trying to tuck it against her chest.

Franklin noticed a soft, pink, blush accenting to the dinosaur's stomach, which confused him. "Hey, uh…" he moved around the animal to Zia's side. "Does...she look..?"  
Zia did a visual examination of Blue's belly. "She does...that's odd…." She put a bit more pressure on her wound when she noticed the dinosaur's eyes flutter.

Blue yelped, leg kicking. She groaned and whined, trembling. She only want to sleep. It hurt so much.

She looked up towards the lights in the back of the van wearily. Her amber eyes were clouded in pain. She could feel a shift in movement, as Zia had Franklin take over.

"Steady pressure," she reminded.  
"Yeah, I got that. Let's hope this thing's blood doesn't get all over me again…." He grumbled.

Zia held a light over Blue's eye.

She growled, pupil dilating. She squeezed her eye shut until she was sure the light was gone. She knew Zia and Franklin were trying to keep her alive, but she was so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. To do something to escape the pain burning through her body.

She faded in and out of consciousness, which made Zia worried.

"Where are they..?" She wondered aloud, stress tugging at her voice. She took Franklin's place with putting pressure on the animal's wound.

They heard angry roaring from the Tyrannosaurus Rex, which made them both flinch.

"It's the T. Rex...i-it's the T. Rex!" Franklin panicked, backing up.

"Franklin!" Zia looked back at him. "Shut up!" She ordered, as Blue began groaning and twitching again. "I can't hear if they're coming back!"

Franklin paced nervously, as Blue's nostrils began to twitch. She tried to reach up and paw at her muzzle. She could smell Owen's scent amidst the overpowering scent of blood.

Zia looked up, as Owen and Claire burst in, breathing heavily, as if they had been running.

"Where have you been?!" Zia asked. "Her life is hanging by a _thread_!" She stressed, as Owen moved towards his animal.

"Well, almost getting eaten by a T. Rex wasn't my idea on how recieving blood would turn out," Owen responded.

Blue groaned, as he rubbed her neck.

"Easy...easy, Blue…"  
"Claire, take over for me. Steady pressure." She moved away from Blue, letting Claire maintain pressure on her wound. "I have to insert an IV into her arm, and set up the blood for the transfusion," she explained, standing next to Owen. "She doesn't deserve to have that muzzle on for the entire time. When I'm ready, take it off for me, will you?" She asked, looking to Owen. "if we keep her muzzle on for too long, her jaws are gonna cramp."

Owen nodded, looking down at the injured animal, who clenched and unclenched her paws in pain. "Shhh….you're gonna be ok, girl...you're gonna be ok…."

She rumbled gently, as Zia began to set up the blood bag and IV.

"Owen, please distract her while I put the IV in her arm," she instructed.

The animal behaviorist nodded, rubbing Blue under her jaw to try and distract her.

The paleo-veterinarian carefully held the dinosaur's arm still, as she inserted the needle into her flesh.

Blue whined shrilly, attempting to shy away from the painful needle.

Owen gently rubbed her under her jaw, trying to calm her. "Shhhh…."

Zia looked up to him and nodded, letting him unfasten Blue's muzzle.

The dinosaur's jaws smacked together, her tongue licking across her lips in relief.

Owen kept his hands on her neck and shoulder, watching her and Zia.

Blood steadily dripped from the blood bag into the IV in Blue's arm.

Zia looked up at the blood bag, and then a little device she held. She pressed a button, causing it to beep.

Blue chittered weakly, a bit stronger now that the transfusion helped her regain the blood she had lost. It smelled strangely of the Tyrannosaurus Rex that, from what she assumed, was taken prisoner on this odd human landscape as well.

"Ok, I have to make an incision in her leg to remove the bullet." Zia used a surgical knife to slice a small opening into the Velociraptor's leg.

Blue shrieked loudly, raising her head a bit, before letting it flop back down.

Owen and Claire exchanged worried looks before the man rubbed Blue's neck. "Shh…."

Blue's pain-filled eye darted around, whimpers escaping her mouth.

"There's a lot of muscle tissue…." Zia murmured, using surgical tweezers to maneuver through her tissue and reach the bullet. There was a bit of bleeding, but not that bad.

The dinosaur felt her eyes begin to water. A tear slowly slid down the side of her muzzle.

Zia glanced up when she heard her patient whine, and saw the tears rolling down her muzzle. She looked back at her leg, the others anxiously waiting, either putting pressure on Blue's wound, or comforting her, with the exception of Franklin, who watched from afar.

Zia drew surgical tweezers covered in blood back from the animal's thigh. In between them was a bloody bullet.

Franklin glanced at Blue before looking at Zia.

She dropped the bullet into a metal tin, blood dripping from the tweezers.

 _Clink!_

The paleo-veterinarian breathed a sigh of relief. "She's gonna be ok."

Almost instantly, smiles crept onto everyone's faces. Claire even had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Owen looked down at Blue with a proud smile. He rubbed her side gently, as Zia pulled out a small bandage.

"You may want to muzzle her, Owen," she spoke. She smiled when she saw Blue's tail wag slightly. "You were very brave, Blue."

The dinosaur chirped tiredly, as Owen moved around to the side Claire and Zia were on to retrieve the muzzle.

"The incision on her leg will heal eventually, but her bullet wound is gonna take a bit longer to heal. I'll need to dress the wound with alcohol, and antibacterials when we reach wherever they're taking her," Zia explained. "For now, I'll need to cover her wound with gauze to slow any possible bleeding."

Owen gently slipped the muzzle over Blue's face, causing her to buck. "Easy...easy, girl…"

He knew she never liked muzzles. Even as a chick, she had always hated them. But, she was a good girl, and behaved very well when she needed one.

Zia placed a patch of gauze over Blue's wound.

"She's a miracle, Owen. I don't know how she managed to hold on for this long," Claire commented.

"She's a fighter. Ever since birth," the man responded, stepping towards the dinosaur.

Blue's eyes were closed, and her breathing was even and slow. She didn't twitch or convulse, and, instead, attempted to sleep. She was exhausted. Struggling to find food all day, fighting against a Baryonyx and the Tyrannosaurus Rex, escaping a flow of lava, getting shot, captured, and undergoing a painful surgery was difficult for her. She didn't want so many humans around her, especially Owen, but she appreciated Zia's help with her injury.

When the boat rocked, she snarled, eye snapping open. She lifted her head, attempting to stand up.

"Easy, girl….easy, Bluebird…." Owen helped her calm down, as she let her head flop back down, growling a tiny bit.

"I thought you guys had _died_!" Zia stressed, as she and Owen began to try and help Blue relax.

Franklin shuddered a bit. "We...almost did. Several times. Some more than once."

Claire sat down on a bench in the van. "They lied...it was all a lie…." She clenched her fists. "They used us to get to Blue."  
"I wish I knew what they needed her for…." Owen looked down at his beloved animal.

Blue looked around at the humans above her with a tired eye. She let her eyes flutter close, and this time, no one stopped her.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: Poor Blue just wants to rest. I have something very big planned in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N:_** **We're in the double digits, everybody! We're slowly starting to reach the events of** ** _Fallen Kingdom_** **, but I've added my form of a twist to it. Yes, the Indoraptor will be coming soon, as I have big plans for him later on, and more plot twists to surprise you all with later on!**

* * *

The sound of a ship's horn acted as an alarm clock for Owen, Claire, and Franklin, who had fallen asleep on the way to their destination.

Claire opened her eyes to see that she was snuggled close to Owen, and immediately scooted away. "We're here."  
"Where..?" Franklin sat up tiredly.

The four of them looked up when they heard muffled voices. Zia was standing over a still-sleeping Blue, who occasionally chirped or gurgled in her sleep.

Owen, Claire, and Franklin pressed themselves to the walls of the back of the van, as a little door slid open.

"She got a heartbeat?" Wheatley asked.

"Uh..yeah. Do you?" Zia snapped, a cocky grin on her face.

"I need blood samples," the trophy hunter responded.

"I'm not here to help you reset the food chain, so...take your own damn samples," she snorted, as the door slid shut again.

"Nasty woman…." Wheatley grumbled.

Zia instantly began rushing her group to escape. If they thought they were dead on the island, then they would be _pissed_ to find out they were alive.

Owen and Claire snuck out of the van, instantly hiding underneath it.

Franklin jumped out, and turned around, only to have the beam of a flashlight shine in his face.

"What the 'ell is this?" A British mercenary glared at him.

Zia peeked her head out from the van. "I needed an extra pair of hands, and he volunteered."

The mercenary raised an eyebrow. "You with the crew?"  
Franklin blinked a few times. "Aye-aye."

"Hurry up. We're loading out," he responded coldly.

"Oh, s-so does that mean we're leaving the ship?" Franklin asked, genuinely confused.

"What do you think 'loading out' means?! C'mon! Hurry up!" The other man snapped.

Zia looked back at Blue, who snorted, and twitched in her sleep. She began to approach the sleeping animal.

 _What_ _was_ _it_ _about_ _her_ _that_ _they_ _were_ so _desperate_ _to_ _have_ _her_ _rescued?_ She thought to herself. Maybe it's something that had to deal with her creation?

She felt the van begin to back up out of the Arcaida, causing Blue to stir in her sleep.

Zia looked back at the sleeping dinosaur. She peered over her head, gently using two of her fingers to crack her eye open. Her pupils was widely dilated, as a light was shone into it.

Her lips twitched, as she growled a tiny bit.

"C'mon, girl...work with me here…" Zia murmured.

The dinosaur's pupil slitted. She tossed her head, starting the thrash around.

Zia, startled, jumped back, before a triumphant grin spread across her face. "Yes!" She placed a hand on the animal's neck, easing her movements.

She knew Blue was scared and angry at what had happened to her, and possibly very hungry. It wasn't fair that she was to be transported to a foreign place she was unfamiliar with.

When the van went over a bump, Blue managed to free her leg from under her restraints.

Zia watched her wriggle and squirm, attempting to escape her confinement. She looked towards the small door Wheatley looked through at her and the animal before getting an idea.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

The Indoraptor didn't like all the noise he was hearing from inside his cage. He paced around, growling, death talons clicking. He stared out from his cage to see several, odd-looking creatures either being transported into the row of cages akin to his, or stepping through a large opening that led inside to their prison.

He hissed, nostrils flaring. The scents were overwhelming to him. He had no idea why so many odd creatures were being taken to his den, and being trapped in cages like he was.

They all looked different, with some in groups that looked the same, but they all smelt different. He could identify the alienism in their masculine and feminine scents, buthe could never trace a scent akin to his.

The hybrid turned his back to the world outside his cage, flopping down on his side. He licked at a raw patch of skin on his elbow, twitching.

He was bored by all the commotion, but also greatly interested. He couldn't help himself but sit at attention, watching all that was going on.

His red-amber eyes darted around curiously, as he heard the angry roars of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, demanding that the humans feed her another goat.

He hissed from his own confinement, angry at her for giving the humans such a demand. Any goats the humans had belonged to him. This was his territory, and as soon as she got there, she acted as if the entire area was her own dwelling now.

The black and gold hybrid shook his head, skin flinching, as he stared out into the sea of mercenaries, weaponry, and multiple dinosaurs of different appearance, shape and size.

For the hybrid, some of the dinosaurs looked tasty enough to eat, such as the bronze ones with the long limbs and necks, or the little green ones being held inside small dog carriers.

He licked his tongue along his exposed teeth, rumbling hungrily. He hadn't been fed since the previous night, and he was growing hungry.

He blinked, head tilting, when he heard a loud roar, a scream, and witnessed a terrified human running off deeper into the building.

The Indoraptor backed down onto all fours, staring out in absolute shock and confusion. What was going on out there? Why were humans running around and panicking?  
His eyes widened when he heard a pain-filled shriek, and witnessed a blue and grey body collide with Mills, causing him to topple over.

The male blinked in astonishment, as he stared at the female Velociraptor, who used every bit of her strength to regain her footing, and stumbled towards the hallway he was located in.

She was...gorgeous, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her scales were a blue-grey color with an iridescent metallic blue-centered white stripe from her eye orbit to her tail tip, kind of like his broken-up, bright gold, one.

"We've got it now!" A man chuckled, he and a group of mercenaries cornering the female in the hallway.

She hissed, facing off the group humans with a death stare, as she was backed up against his cage, amber eyes blazed in fury and terror.

The Indoraptor too a silent step closer to the female Velociraptor. He stretched out one, long, arm, his nails brushing against the patch of gauze on her side.

He drew his arm back against his chest with a little gurgle of surprise when the female whirled around with a surprised bark.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Blue hissed a tiny bit when she felt Zia's warm hand change out her patch of gauze over her wound. She calmed down long enough for her change her bandage, and clean any dried blood from her still-healing wound.

It didn't hurt as much as before, and the pain dulled down to a faint throb.

She lifted her head, nostrils flaring, as the van began to slow to a halt. She was confused as to why the van had slowed to a stop until she heard the sound of car doors opening and slamming shut.

She could smell countless humans, which made her blood boil. She _hated_ those backstabbing liars and their betrayals. She made an exception for Zia, as she had saved her life from that injury, but other humans she wouldn't take kindly to.

Especially Owen. The only thing that prevented her from attacking him was the remembrance of the bond they both had shared.

"They can't lock you in a cage, Blue. They don't understand. You're too wild for that," Zia whispered to her.

The dinosaur gurgled, as if she was agreeing with her. Her eyes stared at the metal wall in front of them, as she let her eyelids flutter.

The paleo-veterinarian looked over her shoulder, expecting to hear Wheatley demand blood samples from the injured creature, but he stayed silent.

Through the thick metal walls of the military vehicle, there was the sound of multiple dinosaurs, now completely awake from their tranquilizer-induced slumber, being jabbed with cow prods, their large cages being loaded inside the basement of the mansion.

The paleo-veterinarian peeked her head out from the back of the car, trying to see where they were, and where the other dinosaurs were.

They were all, visibly, awake, angry and scared about being taken away from their home.

Especially the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

She was growling and thrashing around inside her cage, as it began to open, allowing her to step out into a larger cage, a bleating goat at the very end.

Zia looked back at Blue. She knew the animal needed to be free. Owen wouldn't want to see her in a cage, being kept like a rat in a laboratory.

In an instant, she began to quickly unfasten the restraints over the Velociraptor's body, causing the dinosaur's eye to widen, her pupil darting over to try and see what the woman was doing to her.  
Zia met Blue's gaze with soft brown eyes. The animal had never seen her look so serious before.

The DPG employee let the restraints over her patient's lower body slide down onto either side of the table she lay on. "You need to go, Blue. Now."

Blue was beginning to realize what she meant: she was free.

She scrambled to her feet, snarling and growling. Her tail whipped around, slamming against the walls of the van.

Zia ducked down to avoid being hit by the angry animal, who wriggled around under her one, loosened, restraint over her shoulders.

She struggled so hard that she ended up snapping the leather, and sliding off of the table with a muffled yelp, nearly crushing Zia in her fight to get free.

She gave a muffled roar, scrambling to her feet. She began to thrash around, causing the car to rock, as she ended up forcing Zia to take refuge under the very same table she kept Blue on.

Franklin, from outside the van, noticed it moving around. Confused, he unzipped the back of the van. "What did I miss?" He asked, before coming face-to-face with the muzzled, furious and scared, Blue.

"Franklin, move!" Zia yelled from behind the dinosaur.

The Velociraptor thrashed around, snarling angrily. She pawed at her muzzle frantically in an attempt to remove claws snapped through the leather, freeing her jaws, as she gave a loud roar in the IT technician's face.

Franklin screamed loudly, before whirling around and running towards the inside of the building.

Blue jumped out, roaring and barking at any human she saw. She hissed, death talons flexing angrily.

She was scared at these new surroundings, and confused by why she smelled of the old Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The Velociraptor growled when a few mercenaries rushed towards her. She slammed her entire body in between the two of them when a sharp pain stretched from her wound to her entire body, as the butt of a gun hit her side.

She wailed in agony, tripping over her own feet, and colliding with a furious Eli Mills, causing them both to fall.

The female animal felt her wound throb in pain, as her claws scrabbled across the cement ground, snarls and shrill whined escaping her mouth. With one final attempt to stand, she stumbled off into a dark hallway.

"We've got it now!" Someone laughed behind her.

A pair of cold, amber, eyes focused on the group of humans closing in on her.

They cornered her. She had no way of escaping, and she was in no condition to attack or defend herself.

She lowered her upper body closer to the ground, death talons tapping.

She was so preoccupied with the humans that she didn't see the jet black arm reaching towards her from in between the bars of a cage behind her.

Her amber eyes bulged when she felt the feeling of a cold, hard, claw brush against the patch of gauze covering her injury.

With a loud, surprised, squawk, she whirled around, cringing when she put too much pressure on her injury.

A low gurgle caused her to take a step back with a nervous chirp. Her death talons flexed, amber eyes wide in confusion, as she stared back at the rather large red/amber eyes that were focused on her.

"Hold your fire!" Someone yelled loudly from behind the mercenaries cornering the carnivorous dinosaur.

Blue whirled around, breath hitching in pain. She growled, taking a limping step back.

When she heard a soft, broken, chirp, she carefully stepped back and around to face the darkness that was speaking to her.

From the large eyed focusing on her, and the rather strange scent, she could tell that this stranger was like her: some species of raptor, just not Velociraptor. Maybe _Utahraptor_ , or possibly _Deinonychus_?

Although she didn't know there were subspecies to her own race, she had never seen a male, especially one this big.

A nose pressed itself to the bars of the cage, displaying mismatched, yellowed, teeth sticking out from a lipless mouth.

The teeth looked very similar to the Indominus Rex.

Blue felt a chill go down her spine. She took a cautious step forwards, as Mr. Wu and Mills pushed their way through the crowd of mercenaries.

The Velociraptor paid no attention to them, and continued to face the male before her. She cautiously stretched her neck out, sniffing at his nose, causing his own nostrils to flare.

He smelled so strange. He smelled strongly of humans, but also Velociraptor, and something else. She couldn't tell what it was.

The long, black paw reached out again, a rumbling hiss escaping the stranger's jaws. It wasn't a threatening noise. It was, oddly, gentle.

Blue cocked her head, death talons flexing. She rumbled in her throat, blinking.

Zip!

She roared in anger, whirling around, when a tranquilizer struck her in the back of her thigh.

She turned to look back at the stranger, who started roaring. He slammed his jaws against the cage, as the flickering light above his head started to display what he truly looked like.

Blue took a step back when she saw the black and gold hybrid.

He looked like the Indominus Rex, just smaller with large Velociraptor feet.

The animal looked confused. He lowered himself down onto all fours, making eye contact with her.

Blue shook her head, attempting to clear her blurring vision.

She stumbled in the hallway, giving the creature behind her a good view of the humans she brought with her.

He roared loudly, slamming against the bars, arms outstretched, attempting to reach them.

The female slammed into the wall before stumbling again, flopping over onto her side, unconscious.

The mercenaries forced the hybrid back, who was hissing and snarling, as Blue was forcefully dragged off.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: I really wanted to do that scene, hehe. I've always wondered why Blue didn't hesitate to attack the Indoraptor when she first saw him, so I suspected that she could've seen him more than that one time.**

 **I'm sorry if there's any typos, or spelling errors, but I'm doing ll of this off of my phone, and it's not the greatest when it comes to autocorrect.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**_ **: Christmas is just around the corner, and I've granted all of you a special Christmas present! Chapter 11! We're starting to dive into the good stuff now!**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to the smell of metal, odd lap equipment, Zia, and countless other humans.

Blue lifted her head wearily, blinking, struggling to get her vision to focus.

She was in some sort of large, cold, metal cage. The blue-tinted lights made everything look unwelcoming and too much like the veterinarian office back in Jurassic World. She didn't like it.

"Hey, buddy, I set her loose because doesn't deserve to be locked in a cage," Zia snorted next to her.

Blue looked over towards the female human to see her chained to a bar of the cage by a handcuff around her wrist.

"That animal is a behavioral specimen who must be contained!" Mr. Wu argued. His jaw was clenched tightly in fury, as he stared down the paleo-veterinarian.

Blue rose to her feet, nostrils flaring. She didn't like the angry look the man gave her. She slammed her body into the bars of her cage, roaring and shrieking.

Mr. Wu jumped back out of surprise when he saw his creation lash out at him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an auction to attend." The man glared at the Velociraptor. "I expect blood samples from that raptor when I get back."

Zia rolled her eyes. She looked at Blue and became increasingly unnerved when she saw the angry glare on the dinosaur's face.

Franklin, disguised as a geneticist, looked over at them. He flinched when Blue looked to him and bobbed her head.

She was apologizing. Apologizing for scaring him. She was smart enough to know what an apology was.

"You," Mr. Wu walked towards him, "I need you to feed the raptor while I'm gone."  
"You..you want me to..?" Franklin's eyes bugged.

"Yes! Give her two pounds of meat from the freezer! I don't want her to starve! Her health is my top priority, and I cannot afford to have her weakened!"

Franklin blinked, unable to have a chance to talk, before Mr. Wu stormed off.

Blue chirped, bouncing on her toes in excitement when she heard that she was being fed. Her stomach rumbled noisily. She hadn't eaten anything all day, so this was very exciting for her.

Even if she was being fed by a human.

The Velociraptor watched as Franklin pulled the meat out from a freezer.

The IT technician cringed. "This is so gross…." He groaned.

Zia watched him, somewhat amused.

Blue paced around inside her cramped cage, death talons flexing. She paused to look at her wound, sniffing it. The gauze was changed out when she was asleep, so she was unable to see how her wound was healing.

The dinosaur looked around, expecting to see the shadowy creature with those bright, amber/red eyes she had encountered before she had fallen unconscious.

He seemed very big, very muscular, and very cramped inside such a small cage. She felt bad for him. Just like her, he didn't deserve to be in a cage.

 _Splat!_

 _Splat!_

The animal trilled, whirling around when she heard the wet splat! of her meal hitting the floor of her cage. Almost immediately after the meat hit her cage floor, she pounced, digging her teeth and claws into the chilly food.

She drew her head back, warbling. She wasn't used to meat being cold. Warm, yes, cold...not so much.

Snorting, she dug her teeth back into the meat, unable to care less about how cold it was. She was starving.

Zia watched the happy animal before looking around the laboratory they were inside. It was tinted blue, which made Blue's coloration look very pretty under it.

Blue suddenly lifted her head when she heard the male she encountered before roar loudly. Her head tilted. Was he calling out to her? She didn't understand why he was hiding, alone, in a paddock that could barely fit them both.

The other dinosaurs bellowed or roared from below her, as the Velociraptor began to pace in her cage, lips twitching. She didn't like the cramped environment she was confined in.

After being free for so long, Blue grew claustrophobic. She didn't like the tight space the cage provided her with. Maybe this was how that male felt when she first saw him?

She snorted, reaching a hind leg up to scratch at at itch on her neck. She didn't understand why she kept thinking about him. He was just another dinosaur, probably taken off the island like her.

But how come she hadn't seen him before? She could recognize all the dinosaurs in the cages below her, but how come she couldn't recognize him?

She looked back at her injury and sniffed it. The gauze was changed out once again, but the dull throbbing never ceased. Especially when she paced around in her prison.

The dinosaur wasn't interested in all the work the geneticists had been doing around her, as she had no need to learn useless human stuff such as genetic science, or the recreation of dinosaurs.

She looked towards an irritated Zia and hissed.

The young woman glanced at her and huffed. "You and me both…"  
Feeling ignored, Blue started to pace back in her cage, death talons clicking against the metal.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this extraordinary evening," Gunnar Eversol spoke into a microphone positioned on a pallepalt.

Mills and Mr. Wu sat nearby, staring out at the audience of incredibly rich buyers.

They were illegally auctioning off the dinosaurs of Isla Nublar.

"Let's dive right in,"-he signalled some mercenaries to open two, large, sliding doors-"with Lot Number One."

A large cage was wheeled out, a confused and scared Ankylosaurus inside.

"The Ankylosaurus. This is a herbivorous quadruped animal from the Late Cretaceous," Eversol explained. "This is one of the largest armored dinosaurs, known by paleontologists as a 'living tank'".

The herbivore bellowed, tail swishing very slightly, as it looked out at all of the different people staring at it.

"I have $4 million dollars." Eversol looked out into the audience of buyers to see someone raise a piece of paper with a number on it.

He gave the buyer a slight nod. "Anyone with five? Five million, five million. Do I hear six?"  
Mills watched the anxious herbivore before looking out into the audience. Several arms were raised to bid on the massive creature.

"Six million. Thank you. Any increase on six?" Eversol looked out again at the audience. "Seven. Seven million. Eight million. Nine million on the phone. Do I hear ten million?"

From the audience, a man raised his hand. "Ten!"

Mills smirked at the dinosaur inside the cage, who bellowed again, stomping its foot.

"Ten million. Once, twice…" Eversol slammed a gravel on the pallepalt. "Sold! To the gentleman from Indonesia. Congratulations."

As the Ankylosaurus' cage was wheeled back, the numbers on the screens on either side of the room, and Mills' tablet skyrocketed.

"Lot number two, ladies and gentlemen. The juvenile Allosaurus," the auctioneer introduced.

A cage holding the slate grey, pale yellow, and red animal was wheeled out to the buyers.

It roared angrily at Eversol, who flinched back with a smile.

"A fierce and aggressive predator," he commented, as the animal thrashed against its cage. It roared loudly, flexing its paws against its chest.

"Late Jurassic. Known by paleontologists as a 'different lizard' for its unique concave vertebrae," Eversol explained.

"Eleven million!" An Austrian woman shouted from the audience.

Eversol nodded to her.

More and more auction members began raising their hands to bid on the magnificent animal.

"Do I hear fourteen million? Fourteen! Thank you," Eversol nodded to another person. "And fifteen? Fifteen million?"  
The Allosaurus roared loudly in fear and anger. It slammed against the cage again, looking around at the humans with enraged gold eyes.

"Sold! For fourteen million to the gentlemen from the state of Texas. Congratulations." Eversol slammed the gavel down again.

The audience clapped relentlessly, as the Allosaurus was once again wheeled away.

"Lot number three, ladies and gentlemen." The auctioneer looked to the opening doors to see a cage containing a rather large, buck, Pachycephalosaurus. "The Pachycephalosaurus."

The enraged male rammed his dome into the bars of his cage, grunting and snorting.

"A herbivorous bipedal from the Late Cretaceous. Known for its large dome on its head, paleontologists consider this creature to be similar to longhorn rams," the older man explained, as the frantic animal bashed its head against the bars.

"I'll start the bid with twelve million," the man continued.

A few stray hands peeked over the crowd.

"Thirteen million- fourteen! Do I hear fifteen? Sixteen on the phone, seventeen! Do I hear eighteen? Eighteen million?"  
A man raised his hand.

"Eighteen once, twice…" He slammed the gavel down. "Sold! To the gentlemen from South America, congratulations."

The audience applauded, watching the bleating creature being wheeled out.

"Lot number four, ladies and gentlemen. The Stegosaurus," the auctioneer spoke.

A cage with a Stegosaurus inside it began to wheel out into the room full of the buyers.

The animal bellowed and grunted, shaking itself off, its spiked tail clanging against the bars of the cage.

"A herbivorous quadruped from the Late Jurassic. Due to the plates on its back, paleontologists refer to this animal as a 'roofed lizard'."

The Stegosaurus shook its head, clearly in pain. It had suffered a painful tooth extraction at the mercy of Wheatley's oversized tooth yanker when the animal was being loaded onto the Arcaida. Its mouth was still throbbing, despite how many hours it was tranquilized and asleep for.

"Thirteen million!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Fourteen!" A woman yelled.

Mills looked to Wu, grinning victoriously, who simply gave him a blank stare.

"This better work, Eli," he muttered.

"Relax. We'll get the money to fund the project." Mills sat back in his seat.

The gavel hit the pallepalt.

"Sold! For seventeen million, to the lady from South Korea, congratulations."

Everyone began clapping, as the dinosaur was taken away.

The money people called out, or raised their hands to offer was off the charts.

The sold dinosaurs had their cages loaded onto trucks, taking them away from the mansion, as more dinosaurs were scheduled to be auctioned off inside the manor.

"Lot number seven, ladies and gentlemen. The Baryonyx."  
A Baryonyx inside a cage was rolled out into the view of the audience. It roared loudly, flexing its paws.

"A carnivorous bipedal. Early Cretaceous. Paleontologists suspect that this creature had the ability to eat and hunt fish as well as other dinosaurs," the man told them.

No one seemed to be that interested in the large creature. It looked sickly to them, and a bit calmer than the other dinosaurs they had seen.

In reality, the Baryonyx was grieving. Its mate was left behind on the island, left to die, in the bottom of a lava-filled control center.

A woman raised her hand. "Seventeen million!"

Eversol looked out into the audience. "Do I hear eighteen?"

Anton Orlov, a Russian mobster, raised his hand.

The woman raised her hand again.

"Nineteen! Thank you." the auctioneer nodded to her. "And twenty million?"

Anton looked to the woman near him. He looked back out at the dinosaur.

"Sold! For nineteen million to the woman from Austria!" Eversol spoke, slamming the gavel down again. "Wonderful, wonderful."  
The Baryonyx roared a bit, as it was taken away to be shipped out to its buyer, applause filling the entire room.

Mills looked at his tablet. They still had several dinosaurs to auction off, twenty more cages, but the money was pouring in by the millions.

This auction was going to make them, and their project, filthy rich.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

The Indoraptor didn't like all the noise. It was too loud, and too scary for him. He hadn't seen or heard so many humans before.

He witnessed cages of other dinosaurs being carted back and forth in front of him, while the other dinosaurs who were next in line to be auctioned off had their cages being raised in an elevator up to the auction room.

He hadn't seen the female Velociraptor he encountered before she was tranquilized and taken upstairs to a small room overlooking the entire world he lived in.

The Indoraptor kept looking towards that small room, barking, calling out to the female that was taken there.

The hybrid animal blinked, searching for any answer to why she didn't reply. Could she not hear him?

He paced inside his prison, before his tail brushed against an opening in the wall.

Curious, he spun around. There was a dark opening to his cage that he had never seen before.

Above him, he could hear a strange man talking.

"Do I hear twenty million? Twenty, thank you! Twenty-one? Anyone? Twenty-one?"  
The Indoraptor stepped into the darkness, feeling cold metal under his feet. The opening behind him slid shut.

"Sold!" The man above him cried.

He looked over his shoulder before growing suspicious. He could see fairly well in the darkness, so it was no surprise that he was inside a cage once more.

To his general surprise, the cage began to move. It was moving upwards. He was in an elevator.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, that we are halfway through the evening...We'd like to offer a special treat to our discriminating buyers."

The Indoraptor growled a tiny bit, eyes glancing around in confusion. Why was he in there? Where was this strange cage taking him to?

"This evening, we will preview, a new asset that we've been developing," the man said. "A creature of the future, made from pieces of the past."

The voice of the man grew louder, as the Indoraptor was brought closer and closer to the higher floor.

He started pacing inside his cage on all fours, hissing and gurgling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be warned. This is the perfect blend of the two most dangerous creatures...that have ever walked the earth."

The cage jolted a bit when the animal reached the unknown destination.

The dinosaur shook his head, opening his jaws in a confused, small, roar.

"We call it… the Indoraptor."

The doors slid open, bright lights shining down on the hybrid.

He started to hiss and growl, staring out into the odd-looking room.

His cage began to move forwards, as he stood on his hind legs, letting out a loud roar. He roared again, looking at all of the humans in the audience, hearing them gasp in horror and amazement.

 _Zap!_

A cattle prod was jabbed into his hide, causing him to yelp from pain, as he was shocked a few more times.

The Indoraptor looked at all the amazed and terrified buyers, as he heard the odd man talk again.

"The perfect weapon for the modern age," he stated gleefully. "Built for combat. With tactical responses more acute than any human soldier."

When a prod attempted to strike him again, the Indoraptor whirled his head around, jaws opened wide in anger. His eyes narrowed, death talons clicking. He clicked at the humans around him before looking over at a mercenary that attempted to strike at his face. He blocked the blow of the cattle prod with his arm before slamming the side of his face into the bars of the cage. He continued to chatter and click, looking around at the various people viewing him.

"Designed by Mr. Henry Wu…" The auctioneer, Gunnar Eversol, spoke up. "It's intelligence quotient comparable to the Velociraptor."

The hybrid stood back up on his hind legs, scanning the crowd for anyone familiar. He hissed when he saw Mr. Wu and Mills nearby.

"Bio-specs include hyper sense of smell, and trained to respond to a pulse coded, laser-targeting system. Enabling it to isolate and track prey in complex environments," Eversol explained. "Voila!" He outstretched his arms, and looked towards a nearby mercenary. He nodded a bit.

The man aimed a gun at a buyer's tie. A red dot appeared on it.

"Now first, your laser sets the target," Eversol explained.

The Indoraptor looked towards the buyer, eyes locking onto the red dot. He rumbled low in his throat.

"Once locked on, the acoustic signal triggers the attack."

 _REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

That noise. That horrible, high-pitched noise. It hurt his ears so much.

The dinosaur's pupils dilated. He roared loudly, lunging at the audience, causing several people to jump out of their chairs, backing up out of fear.

Eversol chuckled. "This animal is relentless. Now, modifications are still being made-"

A shout from the audience forced him to stop talking. "Twenty millions!"

It was Anton Orlov.

"W-well, this is a prototype. Not for sale," Eversol tried to reason with the audience, but more and more people started calling out numbers.

"Twenty-one!"

"Well, it is still a prototype, but…" Eversol looked to Mills for help.

"Twenty-three!"

"Twenty-four!"

Mills nodded to Eversol.

The auctioneer grinned, and slammed the gavel down. "Twenty-four million."

"Twenty-five millions!" Anton Orlov's voice was heard among the crowd.

"Do I hear twenty-six?" Eversol asked.

"Twenty-six!" Someone responded.

Mr. Wu stood up, walking towards Mills.

"Any advance on twenty-six? Twenty-seven million!" The auctioneer declared.

The Indoraptor looked out towards his two creators, growing suspicious of their low voices.

"What are you doing? This animal is not for sale!" Mr. Wu protested.

"Let them have it. We have to give them a taste," Mills reassured.

"He is a prototype!" The geneticist snapped.

"This prototype is worth twenty-eight million right now," Mills explained. "Relax. We'll make some more," he reassured.

Mr. Wu narrowed his eyes. "So will they." He stormed off.

The Indoraptor watched him walk off, death talons clicking. He looked back towards the audience, reading up on his hind legs. He opened his jaws, roaring.

"Twenty-nine once, twice…"

The face slammed down on the pallepalt.

"Sold! To a Russian friend...Congratulations for purchasing this magnificent animal…" Eversol spoke over the applause and the noisy hybrid.

 _Ding!_

The doors to an elevator opened behind a mercenary supervising the auction.

Inside was an unfamiliar animal the Indoraptor hadn't seen before.

A Stygimoloch.

The smaller animal squealed, lowering its head, charging at the man.

Someone from the audience screamed when the animal rammed its head into the stomach of the mercenary, sending him flying.

People started to get out of their seats in panic.

The Indoraptor blinked, astonished at such a small animal could be so deadly.

Mills stood up, as people began running all over the place, some going flying from the Stygimoloch slamming its head into them.

A man ran out of the elevator, and noticed a mercenary attempting to shoot at the Stygimoloch. Immediately, he grabbed the gun, firing it up at the ceiling.

The Indoraptor lunged at the bars, roaring, jaws open. He hated the sound of the gun.

As more and more people ran around his cage, and outside into other parts of the mansion, the hybrid animal swished his tail, growling and chittering at all the people that ran around, or slammed into chairs from being hit by the rampaging herbivore.

The man who protected the animal began to brawl with the other mercenaries that attempted to subdue him, dealing punches and kicks to their faces and stomachs, as he battled to get to the lever to keep the Indoraptor inside the building.

"Get this thing out of here!" Mills yelled to a mercenary.

The animal looked over his shoulder to see his cage being pulled backwards. He looked back towards the strange man, jaws parted. He rumbled deep in his throat.

Mills ran out, as the man raced towards the lever to pull the cage back inside. He dealt punches and kicks to several other mercenaries, until his hands grasped the lever. He pulled it, and the cage began to move forwards.

The Indoraptor's scarlet amber eyes focused onto the man's grey-green one's. He chattered to him, as his cage came to a halt.

The man ripped wires and the lever from its stoop before looking back at the black and gold creature.

He cocked his head, skin twitching, as he watched the stranger run away.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Wheatley watched several trucks and screaming people run out of the building, followed by the fleeing Stygimoloch, who veered off into sons bushes with a skeptical look on his face.

He started to walk towards the garage area, where the auction took place.

"Mills!" He called. "Mills, where are you?! I want my bonus!"

When the Indoraptor saw him, he growled. He slammed against the bars of his cage, jaws open wide.

"Holy cow!" Wheatley gasped. "What are you? I don't remember seeing you on the island.."

The dinosaur roared, slamming against the cage, trying to reach him with his arms, paws slashing the air.

 _Zip!_

He yelped.

 _Zip!_

A groggy roar escaped the hybrid's mouth, as two tranquilizers struck his throat.

His eyelids fluttered. He stumbled, leaning against the bars of his cage, as if he were drunk.

"You're a tough guy, huh?" He taunted, raising his gun to shoot at the dinosaur again.

He stumbled before flopping down onto his side, eyes closed.

Wheatley lowered his gun, raising an eyebrow skeptically. He crept towards the animal's cage, unlocking the door.

It swung open, creaking, as he stepped inside.

The animal lay on his side, breathing evenly. He was completely relaxed, unconscious.

"Look at you. You're some kind of hot-rod. With really pretty teeth." The trophy hunter smirked wickedly, whipping out his pliers. He bent down next to the animal, gripping onto one of his bottom teeth. "This will make a perfect centerpiece for my necklace."

He began to tug on the sleeping animal's tooth.

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, Wheatley looked over his shoulder.

There was nothing there.

He looked back down at the dinosaur, starting to tug on his tooth again. "Come on….open up…."  
Hearing something brush against the bars of the cage behind him, he looked over his shoulder once again.

The dinosaur's tail was raised high in the air and wagging.

The animal wasn't asleep.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

When he heard the door of his cage slam, the Indoraptor's skin flinched. He kept his eyes closed, listening to the human talk above him.

He stayed still and silent, just like how he acted when that construction worker came into his cage, foolishly thinking he could slip in and slip out of his domain when he needed to change the light fixture.

He didn't like the metal around his tooth, but refused to move his head away.

He raised his tail, slowly wagging it, before dropping it to the ground.

The Indoraptor waited two seconds before cracking one eye open. He looked up towards Wheatley, a smirk tugging at his muzzle when he witnessed the trophy hunter look over at his shoulder. He was smarter than he was. He was smart enough to have the ability to trick the humans who held him captive.

The animal lost his smirk, and his eye flickered shut, when Wheatley looked back at him. He felt him tug on his tooth again, much to his annoyance.

He didn't like this human, attempting to rip a tooth out of his—

His nostrils quivered. What was that scent? It was so familiar. Who's scent was on the little baggie of cloth next to him?

The scent was from the female Velociraptor he encountered.

He raised his tail, wagging it viciously. His eyes snapped open, a glare on his face. He couldn't believe that this human was holding the wild female captive.

With a sharp chomp of his jaws, his teeth dug into the trophy hunter's arm.

He began to rise up onto his hind legs, letting the man dangle by his arm in his jaws, listening to his terrified screams.

He was _furious_. How _dare_ that human hurt her! That was probably the reason she was bleeding from her hip. This human hurt her.

He snapped his jaws, severing Wheatley's arm, letting him fall to the ground.

The dinosaur tossed his head back, swallowing the man's arm whole. His membrane slid over his eyeball, as he dropped down onto all fours, nostrils flaring, as he drew his head closer to Wheatley.

He smelled strongly of fear. Blood spurted from his stump arm, as blood mixed with saliva dripped from the Indoraptor's mouth.

He pressed his nose to his palm, which smelled of several dinosaurs, but also that female.

The male dinosaur growled, ignoring his sobs of terror, before opening his mouth in a shrill shriek.

Wheatley screamed, hat blowing off of his head from how powerful his shriek was, as the Indoraptor tore into his chest and neck, wanting him to feel the same pain he felt.

He was through with letting the humans abuse him. He was getting his long deserved revenge. For three and a half years, he suffered through Mills' and his men's torment. He was done.

Out of the corner of his eye, he heard the faraway _ding!_ of an elevator, but he paid no mind to it.

A loud scream caused him to lift his head, gargling and chattering.

Blood coated his muzzle and teeth, as he focused on a red-headed woman inside an elevator, staring at him with a look of terror on her face.

He looked over his shoulder to see his cage door peeking open.

An amazed and hopeful look crossed his face. He stepped towards the door, pushing it open with his head, stepping down onto the concrete floor.

He looked towards the terrified humans hiding inside the elevator, and started to charge towards them, tripping over damaged chairs and gored bodies from the Stygimolch's rampage.

He opened his jaws in a loud roar, closing in on Eversol and the three other humans.

 _Slam!_

The doors slammed shut.

He hissed a tiny bit from disappointment, turning around to walk away, when his tail slashed across a control panel, breaking it.

 _Ding!_

The Indoraptor paused, arching his neck back, before twisting around, throat vibrating in a growl.

Eversol slowly turned around in dread.

The dinosaur roared loudly, the four humans' hair blowing back from how powerful it was.

The flickering lights of the elevator flickered out, as Eversol screamed and screamed.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Blue had no care to know as to why people began to gather stuff up in Mr. Wu's return. All she knew was that she was trying to get a good nap in her cage when he barged in, barking orders, causing everyone to start packing up whatever they could in the room.

The Velociraptor was growing agitated. She paced around inside her cage, paws flexing angrily.

She looked towards her hip to sniff at her bullet wound, tail swishing. She gently pressed her nose to her injury before wincing.

She looked towards Mr. Wu, who was peering down at something inside a large, glass, case. She didn't know what it was, and she wasn't interested to find out.

"Get this to Mills. Be _very_ careful. It's extremely valuable," he instructed two of his geneticists. He pulled Franklin aside. "You, I need blood samples from the raptor." When the taller man gave him a blank look, he grew frustrated. "Don't just stand there like an idiot! Get me 50 cc carfentanil and a lobotomy kit! It's right there! Now!" He watched Franklin scurry off, before storming towards Blue's cage. "Come on, come on! I need this raptor's blood."  
The dinosaur shrieked, pawing at him from her cage, lips curled back, as Zia rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Go ahead." She gestured to the cage with the dinosaur inside, who growled.

Wu spun around. "Where is that kit?!"  
Blue didn't like how harsh this man was, especially when he forced one of his geneticists to try and get a needle near her. She nearly bit their arm off out of fear. She was _terrified_ of needles.

The shorter man looked back at Zia. "Okay, now listen to me. It's better if we cooperated. But I'm gonna get this blood, with or without your help."

"This blood's contaminated," the young woman stated simply.

"I designed this animal myself. It's pure." The geneticist glanced at Blue, who hissed. "Every cell in her body was created in a most controlled environment under the most demanding conditions."

"Yeah, but I did an intravenous blood transfusion with a T-Rex, so, it's a sock drawer in there." Zia smirked at his infuriated look.

"You _what_?" He demanded.

Franklin ambushed him from behind, jabbing a tranquilizer into his neck.

Zia stood up, shocked, as Blue began to shriek and paw at the slots in between the bars of her cage in anger.

"Franklin, hold, stop! What are you doing?!" She cried, as he scrambled to get the keys from the incapacitated man.

"Saving your life!" He responded, rushing towards her with the keys to her handcuffs.

Her eyes widened when he unlocked her restraints. She hugged him tightly before starting to run. She halted when two guards ran in.

"Stop! Don't move.." The first guard held out a cattle prod at them.

Blue crouched down, growling.

A second guard rushed towards Mr. Wu, dragging him off.

"Step away from that cage. Now…" the first man instructed.

Zia pulled up on a bar holding the cage door shut before she and Franklin pulled the door wide open.

Blue blinked in surprise before stepping out. She clicked to Zia and Franklin, causing the IT technician to flinch, as he remembered her escape several hours before.

She whirled her head around to face the guard staring her down. She curled her lips back in a low growl.

He held his cattle prod out to her face, as if it would force her back.

The dinosaur swished her tail before letting out a loud war whoop. She pounced on the guard, her teeth sinking into his flesh.

He screamed in pain, as the dinosaur viciously mauled him.

Zia and Franklin made their getaway, only to stop and dodge another guard racing into the room.

Blue's tail whipped around, slamming into the guard's gut, knocking him over.

Upon hearing his gun fire rapid shots into the air, she whirled around with a loud roar.

Zia and Franklin dodged the bullets by ducking under a table, crawling on their hands and knees, as Blue stalked towards the guard, who was scooting backwards out of panic.

The dinosaur squawked, snatching his shoe in her mouth, pulling him towards her.

Zia and Franklin stood up, witnessing the man being mauled by the carnivorous animal.

A spark from a destroyed control panel caught their attention.

The tanks behind Blue contained flammable gas.

"Run! Run!" Zia and Franklin whirled around, starting to race outside the laboratory, the paleo-veterinarian snatching a folder labeled TOP SECRET on the way out.

The Velociraptor lifted her head when they ran out. She looked over her shoulder, sniffing the gas leaking out of a bullet hole. She drew her head back, lips twitching, when she could smell the danger it posed to her.

With a loud screech, she began to run.

Heat drew closer and closer to her, as a huge fire erupted in the room.

The bullets from the guard blew holes in the gas containers, and the damaged control panel sparked the fire.

The Velociraptor picked up her pace, ignoring the throbbing pain in her side, as she smashed through a window, the entire room exploding behind her.

She crashed to the ground on her bad side after ramming the side of her head against a railing, causing her to quickly scramble to her feet. She shrieked, racing off from the carnage behind her.

During the explosion, a tank filled with hydrogen cyanide began to leak out poisonous gas...right where the dinosaurs were being held.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

 _The little Velociraptor stared up at her trainer, chittering and squeaking. She swished her tail, rocking on the balls of her feet, as she watched her caretaker in front of her, large amber eyes bright in excitement and happiness._

 _Owen was here, and that made her happy._

 _"Here I am with Blue," Owen stated, someone videotaping them nearby. "She's a theropod from the new group."_

 _Blue heard this statement many times. She flexed her paws, blinking at the animal behaviorist with large, intelligent eyes._

 _"If I show signs of weakness…" Owen crouched down, faking crying and whimpering noises._

 _A look of concern spread across the dinosaur's face. She chirped softly, stepping closer to the animal behaviorist. The infant dinosaur pressed her nose to Owen's cheek, whimpering and squeaking, hoping he wasn't injured or sad. He was her caretaker, her Alpha. She didn't want him to be sad or hurt._

 _She was worried about him._

 _A look of surprise and astonishment spread across Owen's face when he drew back. "Hey...I'm okay." He smiled when she gave a happy squeal, tail starting to whip back and forth._

 _Owen was very surprised to see how happy Blue looked when he dropped his weakened act._

 _Unlike her packmates, who attempted to attack him—Charlie was too nervous to attack him, and instead circled around him, screeching and making mock attacks rather than biting the hawk wrist guard around his arm—Blue merely approached him with concerned whimpers and squeaks, hoping he would feel happy by the comfort she showed him._

 _"Blue's...displaying levels of interest, concern, hyperintelligence, cognitive bonding…"  
Owen tilted his head to one side._

 _The tiny dinosaur instantly copied his movement._

 _"See that? Tilting her head, she's playing for us… " Owen said thoughtfully. "Increased eye movement, she's curious. She's showing empathy. "_

 _The baby squeaked, blinking. She didn't understand much of the words Owen spoke to her, but she was very happy to see him ok and smiling again._

 _The man signaled for the cameras to shut off._

 _The man holding the camera walked out, leaving Blue alone with her Alpha._

 _The little baby spun around in a circle, squeaking. She took off running, and ran to a corner of the room. She rifled through a pile of dog and cat toys Owen had shipped out to him by his mother, who very much liked to see how her "granddaughters" were doing, despite Owen's objections that they weren't even human._

 _It was, however, still amusing when she attempted to send him little pieces of clothing or dresses to put on Blue or one of her packmates._

 _Of course, the dresses or clothing she sent were shredded by their little claws and teeth, and then turned into nests. All he could say was that he took that as a definition of them liking whatever clothing she bought them._

 _Blue trotted back towards Owen, holding an old, torn up baggie with an Oreo inside it, as if she were a cat with a dead bird in between its jaws._

 _Owen furrowed his brow in wonder. How did she remember she had taken those from him?_

 _She dropped the baggie in front of him, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. She was hoping he'd be happy with her if he saw the bag she had stolen. Besides, she left him a treat,_

 _Instead, Owen merely smiled, gently stretching his hand out, and rubbing the dinosaur under her jaw, causing her to purr and wag her tail, eyes focused onto the man the entire time._

 _She and Owen stared at each other, and he swore she was smiling at him._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: Probably the longest chapter I've written since Chapter 1! The file Zia grabs during her and Franklin's escape is part of my first plot twist for you all, so stay tuned for the upcoming plot twist I have planned for you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N**_ **: WARNING! This chapter contains mild blood and gore.**

 **Whoo! We're getting to the climax of** ** _Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom_** **, everybody! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I hope you all had a good Christmas!**

* * *

Blue raced down a hallway before pausing to stop, as her injury was catching up to her. She started limping, growling from pain.

The gauze covering her wound was ripped off, exposing ugly stitches.

She sniffed at the stitches, giving them a tentative lick. The black string tugged at her skin when she did so.

Her nostrils twitched when she caught a whiff of the strange male nearby. How did he get here? Did Zia and Franklin let him out like they did for her?

The dinosaur looked around, sniffing the air to try and catch the male's scent.

A loud roar caught her attention up ahead.

She opened her mouth in a loud bark, hoping the stranger would hear her.

A raspy bark was her reply.

She wagged her tail, sprinting closer to the barking noise. She skidded to a halt when she came face to face with the massive gold and black male, who stared down at her with scarlet amber eyes.

She looked up towards his eyes with her amber ones, blinking. Her death talons flexed, as the hybrid cocked his head to one side, nostrils flaring.

He smelled strongly of blood, which sent a shiver down the female's spine.

He looked remarkably similar to the Indominus Rex.

The Indoraptor bent his head down a bit, sniffing her muzzle. He tapped his death talons, as she took a cautious step back, warbling in uncertainty.

She wasn't quite sure what the male was doing, but it made her uneasy and on edge.

The larger dinosaur bounced on his toes like an excited hatchling before clumsily sprinting around the smaller carnivore.

When he dashed off into a corner of the area they were located in, the young Velociraptor was confused. Where was this odd male going?  
Her eyes bulged, bile stinging the back of her throat, when she witnessed the ebony and aureate animal return to her, a bloody human arm in his jaws.

To say that Blue was disgusted was not an understatement. She didn't like to eat, or kill, humans just because she could. She automatically assumed the male had hunted and killed the human for sport.

The hybrid cocked his head, confused by her act of refusal. The humans hurt her, just like they hurt him. His thirst for revenge wasn't satisfied until every human in the building was destroyed, and he wanted her to join him to help with his revenge-filled murder spree.

And the arm he had ripped off was just an offering for her to accompany him.

The Velociraptor stepped back, warbling. She looked back at her stitches before catching a whiff of Owen's scent. She followed the scent passed the Indoraptor, who followed after her.

He dropped the bloody arm onto the group and hissed when he also smelt the scent of the animal behaviorist.

The female Velociraptor stepped back at his startling growls, watching him shift his weight from one foot to the other in agitation.  
He wanted to kill Owen.

Blue felt a growl rise in her throat as the Indoraptor's muzzle peeked from around the corner she was located in.

She wasn't going to allow him to kill Owen, despite the twinge of self-disappointment well up inside her, as she felt the need to protect the man. He betrayed her. How could she feel the same protectiveness she had towards him when she risked her life to protect him from the Indominus Rex three years ago?

She had no idea why she wanted to protect the untrustworthy human. Maybe it was because of the plot the Indoraptor had concocted? That he would wipe out the entire race that kept him locked in a cage and away from any other contact?

Blue didn't like the sound of that. She didn't want him to kill Owen because he was this male's enemy. Owen hadn't done anything to him to make him loathe him.

The Indoraptor lifted his head to sniff the trail Owen had left behind. He snarled deeply at Blue, his muzzle mere inches from her throat, causing her to hiss in response to his aggressive noise.

The dark animal streaked off into the darkness, leaving Blue alone.

She had to stop him. She had to stop him before he'd kill Owen.

She raced after him, following where he was headed.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

The Indoraptor crept up into the upper portion of the mansion. He tapped his death talons, sniffing for any traces of humans. He snuck behind a large display of an _Agujaceratops_ skull when he noticed a mercenary creeping around, searching for the "fugitives".

With one quick bite over the head, the man fell to the ground, puncture wounds seeing blood through his ripped open collarbone.

He stayed crouched down, nostrils quivering when he caught the scent of a very familiar human, Maisie Lockwood, he grew a bit excited.

Maisie was the only human he wanted to spare. He liked her. She smelled strongly of him, oddly.

He pulled the mercenary's body farther back against the display, beginning to feast upon it.

The hybrid stood up, swallowing a chunk of meat before he bent his head down, sniffing around for the humans. With a sharp hiss, he whirled around, expecting to see Maisie and her adult companions, but they weren't there where he expected to see them.

He stood up to his full height, arm twitching, as he began to circle around the display, death talons clicking.

He paused to look up when he heard movement.

They were on the other side of the display. He just knew it.

He looked upwards at the skull and heaved himself up at the skull, climbing on top of it. He looked around, tail swishing expectantly.

He knew they were there. He was going to have a little fun with the unaware humans.

He looked back and forth, tail swishing, as he gripped onto the horns of the skull, raking his claws down the fossilized bone.

His nostrils flared when he caught the scent of the female Velociraptor nearby. He didn't know where she was, but she was close.

The staticky, crackling, noise from a radio caused him to look down. He roared loudly when he saw Owen looking up at him.

"RUN!" The man yelled, as he, Maisie, and Claire Dearing jumped up and ran.

The Indoraptor launched himself from the skull to the ground on all fours. He snarled when he noticed the three humans getting away from him through the aid of a spiral stairway.

He jumped at them, his jaws snapping through the wiring, as he attempted to bite or claw at them.

He planted his feet down on the railing below him, his head peeking through bent bars of the stairway, as Owen desperately fended him off.

His jaws snapped inches away from the animal behaviorist's face before his feet slipped, and he ended up falling back to the ground.

He narrowed his eyes, watching Owen scramble up the stairs.

The dinosaur jumped at the railing, totaling it completely, as he pushed through the railing of the higher level.

He growled, looking around for the humans that escaped him.

He looked around for the humans before slamming his front paws down onto the wooden floor, sniffing around for them.

He could smell their scent from inside an enclosed area, but, because of his want to play with his prey, he slunk right passed them.

His tail brushed against the destroyed metal in his attempt to climb up the stairway to reach Owen and the two females.

Noticing a familiar, dark, shape looking around from below, the Indoraptor let out several barks in a greeting, staring down at her, causing bright amber eyes to look up at him.

He was wildly impressed with the Velociraptor's tracking skills.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

In her attempt to search for the male dinosaur, Blue had torn her stitches out.

She paused to lick at her bleeding side, wincing.

She limped along the long hallway, tail rising when she heard the scuffle coming from one of the larger rooms.

The female Velociraptor limped into the room, rumbling softly in her throat. She looked up to see the Indoraptor, scrambling up onto higher ground.

She looked around at the dioramas with mild interest. She hadn't seen these strange dinosaurs before. They seemed very interesting to her.

She chirped, growing hopeful when she saw a Velociraptor inside one of the glass enclosures.

Growing excited, she padded towards the diorama, tail wagging. She pressed her nose to the glass, fogging it up with her warm breath, as she wriggled her paws in excitement.

Four, loud, barks caused her to look up at where the male had been trying to reach. She stepped away from the diorama, limping towards where the male had jumped up to.

She kept her distance from him as he jumped back down, death talons flexing.

Her amber eyes focused on the darkened room, hoping to see a sign of Owen in the large room she and the hybrid were facing off in.

However, she was unable to locate him, as she was too preoccupied with keeping the Indoraptor distracted from hunting him down.

The female limped off into the shadows of the mansion, nostrils twitching and gurgles escaping her parted jaws.

She heard the Indoraptor's growls in the darkness, and felt him, or what she thought was him, brush across her as he ran pass. He was still tracking down the humans inside the room.

The Velociraptor licked at her wound, death talons flexing in pain, as she lay down on her good side, hoping to ease the pain of her torn stitches.

Just as her eyes began to flicker shut, the lights switched on.

She heard the Indoraptor roar, which sent her jumping to her feet. She limped out from her spot, witnessing the hybrid struggle to try and reach something inside one of the dioramas.

Owen.

She growled and barked, challenging him to a fight, but he paid no interest to her, and instead attempted to attack the humans he was dead set on destroying.

A loud scream of pain echoed throughout the room.

A small, female, human, Maisie Lockwood, ran passed the hidden dinosaur. The Indoraptor ran after her, roaring.

Blue was left in the shadows, not knowing if Owen was alive or not.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Maisie's little heart was racing. She was terrified.

The Indoraptor had hunted her, Owen and Claire down relentlessly. So far, she had several near-misses of the terrifying experience.

Maise dashed down a hall, running for her life, the Indoraptor hot on her tail.

Owen and Claire were still trapped by the Indoraptor's destruction of the diorama they hid inside in an attempt to flee the pursuing animal.

Unfortunately, the lights had switched on, giving the Indoraptor a good view of where they hid.

She screamed, racing up a flight of stairs, the large hybrid chattering and roaring behind her.

Pictures were knocked off the wall, and the stairway banister was crushed from the dinosaur slamming into it multiple times.

She didn't dare look over her shoulder, feeling the dinosaur's hot breath on her back only made her even more panicked.

She dashed down another hallway, screaming. The ground rumbled beneath her, as the animal thundered down the hallway, relentless.

The girl scrambled into a dumbwaiter, her hands shaking, as she desperately struggled with all her might to pull the metal door down.

As the Indoraptor drew closer and closer, she managed to pull the door down, flinching back when the creature slammed into it.

She stayed there, hyperventilating and shaking, listening to his angry roaring before forcing herself to haul herself up to her room to hide.

She felt her heart rate increase in speed. She was praying that Owen and Claire were ok.

If they were still alive.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

The Indoraptor stared outside at the bright light of the lighthouse right outside the window he was next to. He had never seen a lighthouse's light before. He didn't even know there was a world outside the human building he resided in.

Until the dinosaurs from Isla Nublar were brought into his world did he realize that there was something outside his cold and depressing universe.

He smashed his way through the window, growling and hissing in his attempt to squeeze through.

His claws scrabbled across the slippery roof, rain pouring down onto his body.

He shook his head, looking up towards the sky in wonder.

He never knew water could fall from the sky. It was amazing to him.

He began to climb up onto the roof of the mansion, rumbling low in his throat.

Lightning exploded behind him, thunder clapping loudly, making him look back to the sky, scarlet amber eyes focusing on the full moon behind him, as he dug his claws into the shingles along the rooftop he stood on.

He sat in the very middle of the roof, and opened his jaws in a loud roar, wind swirling passed him, rain pelting him, soaking him to the bone, from above.

The animal closed his jaws, creeping forwards.

He snuck closer towards the scent of Maisie, which he had caught from above the roof. He shook his head, spraying water everywhere. He paused at the very end of the roof, and slowly reached his arm down, warbling in excitement.

His nails touched the metal of a doorknob, which he was a bit surprised by. He pressed his entire finger down onto the door knob, hearing a satisfying _click!_ when it opened.

He peered through the window to see a hyperventilating bundle inside a child's bed, a smirk tugging at his lips: Maisie was in his sights, and she had nowhere to run.

The doors to her balcony swung open, as the dinosaur's foot stepped inside the bedroom, death talon flexing eerily.

He rumbled and hissed in enjoyment upon the scent of fear wafting through his nostrils.

The animal pushed through the drapes of her bed, hissing and clicking. His tail swished sharply, as he stepped into the room, staring straight at the twelve year-old, who squeezed her eyes as tight as she could, trembling.

She was terrified of him being so close to her that she couldn't bear to look at him. He was that scary to her.

The Indoraptor bent down, reaching an arm out, thunder clapping outside, brushing against her bedsheets, reaching out for her. He drew his head closer to her, rouge-amber eyes glaring at the pathetic little thing before him.

He growled a tiny bit, twitching, saliva dripping from his mismatched, lipless jaws, as she started to make muffled screaming sounds under her blanket.

The door next to him on his left was kicked open.

Owen burst in, holding an assault rifle. "Maisie, stay down!" He instructed, finger on the trigger.

The animal drew back to face the angry man, growling deep in his throat.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

Three bullets struck the Indoraptor's body, causing him to stumble back with a yelp.

He fell to the ground on all fours, shaking his head, dazed.

He looked to his arm, hearing a small clink! As his flesh pushed the bullet out of his body, starting to regenerate.

His angry gaze lifted from his arm to Owen, who attempted to fire the gun again.

 _Click!_

He was out of ammo.

The animal behaviorist looked up at the Indoraptor, who rose to his full height, staring down at him with hate in his eyes.

The hybrid parted his jaws ever so slightly, letting out a little bark of anger, as he backed Owen into the wall of the room.

He lowered himself down onto all fours, making eye contact with him, hissing.

A loud, furious, shriek caught his attention, causing him to divert his gaze towards the doorway.

A grey and blue blur pounced onto his face before he had time to react.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Blue had witnessed Owen run off, armed with a gun, as he navigated his way through the darkness of Lockwood Manor. She was unsure as to why he was holding a rifle in his grip, but it made her uneasy.

She ducked her head down, shying away from the view of her trainer, as he disappeared around a corner.

She crept out, favoring her one leg, nostrils twitching when she could smell blood.

"Blue?"

The dinosaur jumped, whipping her head around to see Claire, struggling to stand up, her one leg badly injured by the Indoraptor's death talon.

Blue looked towards where Owen went before looking back at Claire. She jumped onto the fallen log that Owen shoved aside, letting out a coughing bark. She tilted her head, not understanding why Owen wasn't with her. She looked at her wound and licked at it when she felt blood drip down her side.

She looked back at Claire, carefully stepping down from the log. She reached her head down to sniff at her leg wound. She could smell the Indoraptor on it.

When the animal activist winced, Blue dew her head back with a little chirp. She stared Claire in the eye, blinking.

"How...how did you get out..?" Claire asked in disbelief, as Blue looked around for something nearby.

She looked back at Claire and barked, death talons flexing. She sniffed at her leg again before looking up sharply upon hearing something moving along the roof.

The dinosaur trotted out of the diorama, looking around for any signs of the young male.

Claire hauled herself to her feet, limping out of the diorama.

Blue looked back at her before running off into the shadows of the building, wanting to locate where Owen was.

She looked up towards the stairway and launched herself at one of the steps, struggling to climb them with her injured hip.

When she heard Owen yell, she dashed off into a hallway, flinching back when she heard the three gunshots.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

Upon hearing the angry noises of the Indoraptor, her lips curled back. She snuck towards the doorway, staying as silent as she possibly could.

She noticed the large ebony black and gold hybrid cornering Owen against the wall.

She shrieked in anger, causing him to look at her, as well as her former trainer.

Crouching, Blue roared and pounced onto the Indoraptor's face, scrambling up onto his back when he attempted to bite at her neck.

She avoided his snapping jaws the best she could, as she bit down onto the back of his neck.

He managed to grab ahold of her tail, dragging her to the ground.

She slammed to the ground on her good side, growling loudly, as she scrambled to her feet, shrieking at the hybrid before her. She jumped onto his neck, feeling his claws rake down her thigh, drawing blood.

As he thrashed against her attempts to attack him, his massive head swung around, taking part of Maisie's canopy bed with him, as she screamed loudly in terror.

The Indoraptor managed to drag Blue to the ground again, stepping down onto her thigh to keep her in place, as he attempted to strike at Owen and Maisie.

Blue kicked out with her legs, reaching out with her jaws to snatch his arm in her mouth.

He yelped, stumbling backwards, as his free paw smacked Blue across her face, leaving three, jagged, cuts along her cheek and jaw.

She was knocked to the ground again, blood seeping out from the cuts, as she jumped onto the Indoraptor's side, causing him to trip over a loveseat in Maisie's room.

She snapped at his throat, tail whipping around, as she and the Indoraptor slammed into a bookcase, knocking over a string of Christmas lights, which were tangled around the female Velociraptor in her struggle to battle the larger dinosaur.

Pinned onto his back, the larger animal bit down on her arm.

He managed to shoot his legs out from underneath Blue, throwing her back.

She wailed in pain, crashing into Maisie's bed, as she and Owen attempted to flee out the balcony window.

Lifting her head, she looked to her opponent, blood dripping from teeth marks in her arm. She felt anger burn from deep within her body. She wasn't happy.

As the Indoraptor attempted to lunge at Owen and Maisie, the smaller dinosaur jumped onto his back, digging her teeth into his head, his quills poking her face.

He thrashed and bucked against her attempts to subdue him, growling and roaring with anger in his attempt to fling her off.

His claws raked down her bad side, drawing blood, which spurted from her still-healing bullet wound.

She crashed to the ground on her good side, reaching up to grasp his lower jaw in her mouth, before he slammed her head to the ground, two nails slashing over her eye.

She lay on the ground, panting, bleeding from various wounds, blood pooling out from underneath her.

The Indoraptor grabbed her tail in his mouth and swung her away from him, causing her to smash into the window of the balcony.

She jumped onto his back once again, snarling and barking.

She slashed at his face with the paw of her injured arm, as he smashed his head and upper body through a stained glass window, glass shards falling around them, pricking their bodies, and drawing crimson red blood.

Owen and Maisie were knocked away from the two dinosaurs and slid down the roof before coming to a halt above a skylight, the young girl letting out a short scream.

Blue shoved the Indoraptor back with her head, causing them both to fall over, back inside the room.

She circled the Indoraptor, limping heavily. She suddenly shrieked, slamming into him with all her might.

They both fell out the window, tumbling down the roof on either side.

Blue's battered body slammed into the walls of the mansion, sharp objects cutting through her skin, and drawing blood. It was a miracle she didn't fall completely off, or she would have died.

She dug her claws into the roof, rain washing the blood, both hers and the Indoraptor's, off of her blue and grey hide.

She dug her feet into the roof of the building and started to climb, the determination of saving Owen preventing her to feel any pain.

She couldn't let him die. He was all she had left.

And she wasn't going to lose another packmate.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

He was mad. He didn't like how the humans kept escaping from him.

But now they were cornered.

Glass cuts and the injuries he sustained from that unexpected attack the female Velociraptor pulled on him had begun to heal into nothing, as his over-sized body clambered up a ladder to the skylight over the fossil room in Lockwood's Estate. He focused his scarlet amber eyes onto Owen and Maisie, who stood on the opposite side of the skylight roof.

He pressed down on the glass with his paw, putting all his weight on it.

 _Crash!_

The glass couldn't hold his weight, and broke under his paw.

He looked down at the hole he created, gurgling, paw raised. He looked up towards the two humans before slamming his paws down, roaring angrily.

Maisie slipped, screaming, as Owen also slipped on the wet roof, managing to grab part of a pole to keep them from falling to their deaths below.

The Indoraptor balanced on the middle portion of the skylight, careful not to step on the glass and fall through, as he stalked closer and closer to the terrified humans.

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

He paused midway upon hearing metal against metal. He looked over his shoulder to see Claire, favoring the leg he injured, hitting a gun against the metal of the skylight.

"HEY!" She yelled at the terrifying hybrid.

He snarled at her, thunder clapping above him. His death talons flexed, as she raised the gun towards Owen, who pulled himself and Maisie up from their near-death experience.

A stream of red light from the gun to Owen made the animal turn his head around, angry eyes focused on the former animal trainer, who stared him down, nodding a bit to the female behind him.

That's when he heard it.

 _REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

That horrible noise hurt his ears, causing him to shriek and charge at Owen, who ran towards him.

The dinosaur swiped at him, as he slid down the skylight, his back hitting the brick wall behind him.

The glass caved in under the Indoraptor's feet. His paws clung desperately at part of the metal railing, panic yelps and screeched escaping his mismatched jaws.

With all of his will-power to stay alive, he hauled himself up onto the roof, glaring at Owen. He shrieked, scenting the fear radiating off of him.

The animal moved closer and closer to the man, the storm raging behind him.

A loud, high-pitched, shriek caused him to whirl around in utter shock, as a familiar grey and blue blur pounced on top of him.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Blue heard screams, glass breaking, and the vocalizations of the furious Indoraptor the entire time she pushed herself to climb the roof to reach her former Alpha. Her body ached terribly with each passing stride. All she wanted to do was lie down and lick away at her wounds to soothe the burning pain coming from her exposed flesh.

However, her drive to save Owen was too strong for her to give up now. She had gotten that far.

The Velociraptor's tired eyes stared up at the skylight before her. She flinched, witnessing the Indoraptor pull himself up from crashing through the glass below him, as it couldn't support his weight.

His weight...he was too heavy for the glass to handle his malnourished body.

But with an added two hundred and so pounds, the glass would give way before him without him having any chance to hold onto something to brace his fall.

The female clambered up onto part of the roof behind the hybrid, thunder crashing behind her, lighting striking across the sky.

Owen's eyes flashed towards her, as her jaw parted.

She roared loudly in fury, watching the surprised male whip around to face her wrath. She jumped at him, clinging to him with her sharp talons.

The glass gave way.

Shards of glass and the two dinosaurs, locked in battle once more, fell.

Everything felt as if they were falling in slow motion, the horns of the Agujaceratops below them growing larger and longer.

The Indoraptor cushioned Blue's fall, as he, the animal Eli Mills intended to weaponize, was impaled on the sharp spears on the fossilized creature's head.

Blue looked down at the Indoraptor's body, sides heaving. She won. She won the battle.

The beaten, bloodied Blue raised her head high, shrieking out her victory.

She looked towards the ground below and leapt off the hybrid's belly, skidding a bit on the tile flooring from her wet feet, barking and cawing. She raced out of the room, paws tucked close to her chest, refusing to look back at the discarded body of her former enemy.


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN:_** **WARNING! A MAJOR PLOT TWIST IS INVOLVED WITH THIS CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

Hydrogen chained leaked through the vents, all throughout the complex of the downstairs.

Dinosaurs bellowed, roared, or screeched, swaying a bit in their cages, as their lungs screaming for the fresh air the gas couldn't supply them with.

They were all dying, being suffocated from the inside out.

Claire, Owen and Maisie stepped inside the control room with Zia and Franklin following behind.

A look of horror spread across Claire's face when she saw the gas, and the suffering animals. "They're all dying…"

"The blast damaged the ventilation system. We did everything we could…" Zia responded, frowning in defeat.

Claire looked at the control panel in front of her. "I can open the gates from here!"

"Claire...be careful...we're not on an island anymore…" Owen said warily, as the dinosaur activist pressed a button on the control panel labeled CAGE 01.

The gates to the cage containing an Ankylosaurus were raised, freeing it from its prison. It waddled out, grunting and mooing, shaking its head. Its armored back hit the top of the raising door, as it refused to wait for its prison to fully open in its attempt to escape it.

Claire pressed button after button, watching the caged dinosaurs look towards the barred door, watching them lift from the ground.

A mother Triceratops refused to wait for the doors to start rising. She stuck her large horns under the iron gates, forcing it up, letting her baby trot out.

An army of dinosaurs filled the entire room, and more were being freed by the minutes.

A mechanical sign showed which cages were locked or unlocked.

And half of them were unlocked, letting the dinosaurs roam free.

The five survivors looked up when they heard a loud roar.

Several of the larger dinosaurs lumbered out of their prisons, including the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

They all stumbled, dreary and ready to pass out from the hydrogen cyanide, as it contaminated their lungs.

An Apatosaurus bellowed, as it walked right through the catwalk Blue ran across in her attempt to flee the fire she had started in her escape from the laboratory, destroying it completely, as it joined the other dinosaurs in the army.

From below the control room, no human would be able to move without being trampled by the large dinosaur feet.

The cages were all open. They were all free.

This was it. They had gotten this far. They couldn't go back now.

Claire limped over to a bright red button. She flipped open its clear, plastic casing, positioning her hand over the button, ready to press it. It was now or never.

"Claire…."

Upon hearing Owen's voice, she froze.

"You press that button, there is no going back…" He warned her.

Claire felt tears collect in her eyes. "We can't let them die…"

She stared at the red button. The dinosaurs' survival was in her hands, yet she hesitated.

The risk of letting the dinosaurs loose could change the world, possibly for the worst more so than the better.

Tears blurred her vision. She pulled the plastic case over the red button. She couldn't do it. The causality rate would be too high, and other people, greedy for money, would try to capture the prehistoric beasts for their own pleasure.

Maisie watched, on the verge of tears herself, as Claire limped towards a window, Owen comforting her by gently squeezing her shoulder, as they stared out at the suffocating dinosaurs, who roared and bellowed, as their lungs begged for fresh air.

Predator and prey alike were growing dizzy and their visions became fuzzy.

The sound of metal doors opening silenced the animals' cries. They turned around, starting to push against the crowd towards the opened doors of the basement.

Someone had opened the doors and set them free.

Claire and Owen turned around to look at Franklin, Zia and Maisie to witness the girl standing at the control panel, her hand pressing down on the red button.

"I had to…" she explained tearfully. "They're alive...like me." She looked at Owen and Claire, who looked both shocked and terrified at the same time.

They looked back out at the fleeing dinosaurs, who began to bound out of Lockwood Manor and into the open world.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Blue lay under the porch of Lockwood Manor, licking at any wound she received. They stung and burned when her tongue swiped across them. But the Indoraptor was dead, thanks to her, impaled on the horns of the Agujaceratops skull.

She lifted her head when she heard a car door open.

Eli Mills was standing about thirty feet away from her, trying to load the contents of the Indominus Rex bone into his car when the rumbling started.

Blue limped out from under the porch, cocking her head. What was that noise?

A Pteranodon flew out from the hallway leading to the basement, squawking. It grabbed a guard by his shoulders, flying up with him in the air before dropping him.

He landed with a sickening crack! on top of Mills' car.

Another guard witnessed a few Compies and an infant Triceratops run out before an entire stampede of dinosaurs exited the large hallway, excited to escape the hydrogen cyanide gas and have fresh air refill their lungs.

In their wake, another guard, who attempted to flee the animals, was trampled under the feet of several herbivores.

Mills panicked, scrambling under his car, which was shoved away by an Apatosaurus' shoulder.

Forgetting about his Indominus Rex bone, he army crawled under his car, as dinosaurs of the stampede used it as a climbing ramp to jump over or onto it.

Blue dashed back under the porch, watching the freed dinosaurs destroy Mills' car, shattered glass falling everywhere.

The billionaire crawled out from under his vehicle, only when the sounds of the stampede died off. His hair was a mess and he looked very disheveled from being under the car, especially when it was being crushed by dinosaur feet.

He began to approach the untouched Indominus Rex bone.

He bent down to retrieve it...just as soon as the massive jaws of the Tyrannosaurus Rex closed around his waist.

He screamed as the Tyrannosaurus Rex happily munched on her well-deserved meal, ripping a leg off of the greedy man's body, which went flying straight into a black and red Carnotaurus' mouth.

With a swing of her head, the older dinosaur smacked the Carnotaurus to the ground, causing it to drop the legs and scramble off.

The mighty animal turned around, her thigh hitting a light pole, causing it to fall over.

She raised her head to the sky, roaring in victory at her escape, before lumbering off, shaking her head

Several Compies squeaked, dashing out of her way, as her massive foot crushed the Indominus Rex bone under her weight.

She then disappeared into the tree line.

Blue peeked out from under the porch, watching the bronze Rex limp off. She looked over towards the mansion when she heard the sound of humans walking above her.

With a soft growl, she stood up, limping towards the front steps where she knew Owen was located. She stared at the five humans, blinking.

"Hey, girl.." he greeted gently, smiling a bit when she gave an annoyed chitter.

"Owen..!" Claire spoke urgently.

The Velociraptor's tired eyes focused onto the female human, her head tilting a bit.

Owen looked back at the other survivors. He noticed that Maisie wrapped in the green-grey blanket, which only exposed her head and feet, Zia had found for her.

"It's ok, she won't hurt us," he reassured before looking back at his animal.

Blue stood at attention, her paws tucked close against the underside of her wrists, as Owen slowly approached her.

She shifted her weight from her bad side back to her good side, as his hand drew closer and closer to her nose.

Her breathing was rapid and fast, as she stretched her neck out to sniff at his outstretched arm. She drew her head back with a sharp chirp.

"Hey…" Owen looked into her exhausted eyes, as the female animal gave a reluctant purr, her chin brushing against the tips of his fingers.

"Blue, come with me," he spoke, rubbing his hand along the dinosaur's muzzle, causing her to purr at the soothing feeling. "We'll take you to a safe place, okay?" His voice broke, his green eyes drifting towards a containment truck.

Blue drew her head back, cocking it. She chirped, following his gaze before her eyes fell onto the very same cage she was forced into after being shot and captured.

She looked back at Owen and warbled, stepping away.

She wouldn't let him put her back in captivity. She lived in the wild for too long. She wasn't longing to go back to captivity, in fact, she didn't want to deal with any form of human contact. She made an exception this time, this one time, but she wouldn't again.

The injured Velociraptor turned around with a loud screech of freedom, running off towards the treeline.

She paused to look back at Owen, watching Maisie wrap her arms tightly around his waist in a hug, as Claire limped towards him. They looked like a perfect little family together.

She chirped loudly at them before running into the foliage.

She didn't know where she was, but she knew she was free. She wasn't locked in a cage, but rather running around in the open.

With a loud shriek, she jumped onto a log, looking around for a suitable place to stay. Unfortunately, there was no place she could call home. She jumped off the log, running deeper into the woods, and farther and farther away from the humans that set her free.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

The room was dark, deserted, and alone. Well...almost alone. Something, or someone, had been left behind.

The Indoraptor lay sprawled out on the skull of the Agujaceratops, but, strangely, there was no blood leaking from his body, no holes created from the horns impaling him. The only cuts he received were from the glass and the female Velociraptor, but those healed into nothing. But how could they have healed if he was dead?

His eye moved, no longer staring at nothing. His lips twitched.

He wasn't dead.

He lifted his head, his paw grasping the horn, as he moved his entire body into a more comfortable position.

He crept towards it on all fours, shoving it own a bit further with his massive head. He looked about, noticing a human leg by the basement entrance. The hybrid launched himself over the side of the porch steps, running towards the leg on his hind legs. He halted, planting his feet into the gravel, as he sniffed the bloody, mauled leg.

It belonged to Mills.

He blinked, looking up a bit. His pupils dilated, his jaws parting, and his tail dropping in shock and excitement.

Eli Mills was dead. His captor was _dead_.

He never felt excitement before. It was a completely new feeling for him.

The Indoraptor's tail began to wag. He tossed his head back with a loud roar, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He dashed off into the foliage on all fours, growing more and more excited.

The dinosaur never felt grass or gravel before, only hard concrete from the time he hatched to the time he was set loose by Wheatley.

He froze, sniffing the air, when he caught a whiff of the female Velociraptor. She was out there, too?

The Indoraptor tapped his death talons, paws flexing. For some odd reason, he didn't want to attack her as revenge for her getting in the way of killing Owen and Maisie.

She fascinated him with her stunning figure, and excellent fighting skills.

His scarlet-amber eyes glanced around before he jogged off.

He was going to track her down and find her, no matter how long it would take.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N**_ **: Hello, everyone. Long time, no see, huh?**

 **I'm very sorry to tell you all this, but** ** _The Blue Survivor_** **, from chapters fourteen to nineteen, will be deleted and rewritten.**

 **I don't think Blue would trust humans so soon after the events of JWFK, and just because of the fact that Owen had abandoned her like that. Chapters twelve and thirteen will be slightly rewritten, just so I could rewrite the bit where the Indoraptor tears off one of Blue's fingers to where it doesn't happen at all. Ren, Owen's German shepherd, is going to be completely written out of the story, with an explanation of his absence during the 2015 incident and the 2018 Lockwood dinosaur Outbreak.**

 **Despite previously introducing the offspring of Blue and a rather cute and fluffy relationship between her and the Indoraptor, that, too, will be rewritten to where Blue was never pregnant in the first place, and it takes a rather long time for the Indoraptor to get as close as he was to her in just a matter of days. I think I had made the Indoraptor much to "squishy" for my liking. He was supposed to be a troubled, aggressive animal with a curious flare to his mostly terrifying demeanor after he had encountered Blue before their battle.**

 **With more information about** ** _Jurassic World Live_** **surfacing, I've been granted several hints of the now canon storyline that takes place before the events of JWFK, and, possibly, during the events as well. I won't be giving out spoilers, but Jurassic Outpost has enough information on it for you all who would like to read it.**

 **With Max Carter rescuing Blue and giving her a prosthetic paw, I feel like that scene was too Marvel and sci-fi-like for my taste, something that I feel shouldn't really be in a** ** _Jurassic_** **fanfic. Sure, the idea may have been fun and exciting while being written, but now...not so much.**

 **I'm very sorry if I disappoint all of you who have enjoyed this story, but the author has spoken. The new chapters will be written on a long drive up to California soon, if I have enough ideas brewing in my mind to actually construct a chapter, since it's been so long since I've revisited** ** _The Blue Survivor_** **.**

 **~ Your's truly, the Author.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N**_ **: As you've read in the author's note I left in the previous chapter, this story will be getting several new and improved rewritten chapters to suit the theme of** ** _Jurassic World III_** **-this is not completely confirmed, but there is more information on the subject of a** ** _Jurassic_** **project involving Bryce Dallas Howard on Jurassic Outpost-which may have been filming in Ireland this January. With the news I've been granted for** ** _Jurassic World: The Live Tour_** **, I want my story to focus a bit more on the militarialization of dinosaurs, particularly Velociraptors, rather than other, crazy, genetic hybrids chasing down Blue. We only need one, and he's the Indoraptor.**

 **Keeping Blue in captivity in the original fourteenth chapter was an error on my part. Like all the other dinosaurs, she should've been free. It didn't seem fair to poor Blue that, right after she's released into the Californian wilderness, she's taken away to have a paw amputated and spend the majority of two or three chapters locked within a cage.**

 **Now, just like the other dinosaurs, Blue will remain free. And she will be a force to be reckoned with for sure.**

* * *

Blue ran far and fast. The sun was beginning to come up, as the forest around her started to fade, the ground becoming more rocky and hard, almost like the flooring of her paddock.

She clambered up a rocky hill, the sun glinting down on her beaten and battered body, as she came into view over the hilltops.

A few green-gray plants decorated some areas, almost as if she had reached some sort of desert-looking area.

Blue's amber eyes scanned the new world around her. She wasn't on an island anymore. She didn't know where she was.

She skidded to a halt at the edge of the hillside, the sun beginning to rise over the horizon. She blinked, her eye membrane cleansing her eyeball.

She opened her jaws in a loud, coughing, bark. Then another.

She looked down at a large neighborhood below her; a town five miles from Lockwood Manor.

She took a step closer to the edge of the hillside and barked again, hoping to call out to any other Velociraptors that were possibly roaming this foreign territory.

But there was no answer to her calls.

The wounded animal stepped back on her good side, before looking over her shoulder in the direction she had came from. Her heart hurt more than her wounds did when she, once again, realized she had no one to back her up in case of danger.

The grey and blue dinosaur looked back down at the town again. It smelled too foreign, too human. She didn't want to encounter any more humans. She had enough human contact to last her a long while.

With one last look at the suburban neighborhood, Blue dashed off, her feet kicking up chunks of dust in her wake.

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

"She's badly injured, Owen. We need to go out and find her before the California wildfire gets to her."

Owen stared at Zia from a chair across from his in the hospital waiting room. Maisie was asleep on a bench next to him, still wrapped in the blanket she was given back at her old home.

Owen looked to Maisie before looking at the paleo-veterinarian. "What do you think we should do? Dinosaurs are everywhere, and Blue herself could be anywhere," he responded.

"I don't know. You know her better than any of us, Owen." The paleo-veterinarian furrowed her brow in worry and concern.

Owen sighed, his troubled green eyes drifting towards Maisie. He hated for the job to find Blue to be brought upon his shoulders. He just wanted to go back and finish that cabin of his. He was too reluctant to jump back into the life of dinosaur training. The guilt of losing almost all of his girls was too hard to bear—even three years after the Indominus Rex incident.

"Hey, you guys want any McDonald's? I mean, I know we're waiting here for Claire, but I haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday, and I'm starving," Franklin piped up, walking towards them.

Zia sighed, pulling out her wallet from her pocket. "Get something for all of us, including Claire when she's out of surgery." She handed him her wallet.

Maisie rubbed her eye, looking up at the three adults. "Is Claire out…?"

Owen looked away from the IT technician to the little clone with soft emerald eyes. "No. Not yet, Maisie. She'll be out soon."

She nodded, resting her head on his leg to use it as a pillow.

Owen gently rubbed her head, sighing.

"Blue needs you, Owen. You're the only person she'd trust among the five of us," Zia told him, brown eyes staring at the man in front of her, wishing she knew what was going on inside his head.

The former animal trainer nodded, a bit distracted by a news report blaring through one of the televisions.

" _ **Breaking news! This just in, the San Diego Zoo's lion enclosure has been broken into by a mysterious, rather large animal. Security footage has breached and displayed a T. Rex breaking into the zoo, and standing off against the male lion, Mufasa, before police were called in to contain the animal,**_ " the reporter spoke. " _ **T** **he dinosaur, soon after the police had been called, then retreated back the way it possibly came from. San Diego Zoo will relocate the lions to another enclosure while the fences are being rebuilt.**_ "

The image was rather startling: the veteran Tyrannosaurus Rex, standing right in front of a lion, who was perched on large rock across an even larger canal that separated the two beasts, the fence behind her smashed and destroyed from her large body.

When Maisie heard the report as she tried to go back to sleep, she covered her head with the blanket, as if she didn't want anyone to see her, not that they would know she was the cause of the dinosaurs to have been set loose out in the open.

"Oh no….." Zia murmured in worry. "If that T. Rex doesn't stay in forest areas…"

"It'll be the second San Diego Incident since '97," Owen finished for her.

Maisie made a little whimpering sound next to him. "I-I didn't want them….I-I didn't…"

Owen pulled her up into a hug. "You were doing the right thing, Maisie. Without you, those animals would have died."

She looked up at him with large, honey amber eyes. "Okay.." she sniffled, snuggling closer to her guardian. Since she looked a bit similar to Owen, it didn't look too strange to other people that she wasn't his actual daughter.

"Mr. Grady? Ms. Dearing's surgery was a success," a doctor spoke, stepping out into the waiting room. "She'll be on crutches for a while, and she'd probably be limping for a few months after she can put a good amount of weight on her leg, but she'll make a full recovery."

Owen heaved a sigh of relief. He looked to Maisie. "Hear that?"

Maisie smiled widely. She nodded. "Claire's gonna be okay..!"

"When can we see her?" Zia asked.

"Soon, very soon. We just need to move her to her hospital room, and then you can go visit her." The doctor nodded before returning down the hallway.

Franklin called Zia on her cell, causing her phone to start ringing.

She answered it. "Franklin, Claire's alright."

"Really? That's..that's great!" He sounded out of breath and a bit panicked.

"Franklin, what did you do?" His co-worker demanded softly.

"I can't leave the McDonald's across the street. There's a lot of guys in black out here, and I don't know what they're doing here...or why they're here."

Zia frowned, looking out the large, clear, hospital doors to try and see what "guys" Franklin was talking about. "Franklin, I don't see anything-"

"Zia, Z-Zia, they're coming towards the hospital."

The IT worker's panicked tone sent a chill down the paleo-veterinarian's spine.

She looked to Owen, a scared look on her face.

Who were these people? Were they dangerous? And what did they want?

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Barton Cross, a middle-aged man wearing an all black suit, akin to what Eli Mills wore just minutes before his demise, silently sat inside a darkly colored car, cold eyes focused on the skittish Franklin outside the McDonald's he had walked to from the hospital. The crime boss and geneticist could only assume that Owen Grady, the "raptor wrangler" was inside the hospital. He had heard the news reports of the Tyrannosaurus Rex breaking into the zoo, making a smirk tug at his face.

Wu was really in over his head, that was for sure. He was very surprised that the former InGen geneticist thought of something as ingenious as selling dinosaurs to auctioneers.

The raptor, however, was the reason he came to the auction. If Wu and Mills were selling Owen's prized Blue, that was the dinosaur he was going to buy.

He had told Anton Orlov that he wanted two carnivores. The Indoraptor was incredibly dangerous and military-worthy. But the creature was left behind when the auction erupted in chaos, as well as the Velociraptor.

Unfortunately, the undercover mobster was badly injured by the escaped Stygimoloch and rushed to the hospital. He was lucky to have survived the ordeal, while many had died from its sharp horns.

And now the dinosaurs were running loose. Maybe those two raptorians were among those that had escaped? They both would be viable subjects for their project.

Even before the fall of Jurassic World, before the I.B.R.I.S. Project had been underway, Cross had hired Henry Wu to establish another pack of raptors, each from different broods-except one batch of eggs, which was taken off of Isla Sorna after the parents of two were killed by trophy hunters that illegally ventured to the island-solely for military purposes.

They were his division's pride and joy. Used for combat against each other or other sports to strengthen their bloodlust, Cross had a pack that consisted of nine Velociraptors-five females and four males. They were the most elite death squad, better than a SWAT team with years of experience and training.

"Sir, we've spotted Mr. Grady," someone spoke through a radio inside the darkly colored car.

Cross grinned maliciously. "Wonderful.."

~***~yenruoJ s'eulB~***~

Owen's mind reeled when he saw, at least, three men briskly strut towards the hospital's door. To him, they look like they had come straight out of a Men in Black movie.

He and Zia stood up, Maisie hiding behind the animal trainer, her hazel eyes wide and fearful.

The three men watched them with cold eyes, name tags pinned to their suits.

"Owen Grady?" A man with a deep, gruff, voice spoke, looking straight at Owen with icy brown eyes.

Grey-green eyes nervously flickered towards Maisie, who clung to him as tight as she could. "Yeah?" He squared his shoulders, trying to seem tough and calm.

"You need to come with us," another man drawled, his voice a bit raspy.

Maisie pressed herself closer to Owen when she saw the scars across the second man's face and neck, which was the result of his scratchy voice.

"And why's that?" Zia snapped, hands on her hips.

The third man, the tallest of the three, stomped towards them. "Because, my inquisitive little _miss_ ," he sneered, "Mr. Grady here can help us with a project of ours."

"Ain't no goddamn way I'll be leaving this hospital."

Maisie gasped in horror when she saw the barrel of a small pistol peek out from the side of the third man.

"Yes, you _will_. Unless you want everyone in here but us four _dead_ …" The man threatened.

Owen clenched his jaw, hands balled into fists. "What sort of project?" He spat, already knowing what "project" these assholes were talking about.

"Our boss will talk about it outside with you," the second man responded steely.

The animal behaviorist looked down at Maisie. He gave the twelve year-old girl a reassuring smile, despite the danger he was in. "It's gonna be alright, kid."

Maisie nodded, sticking close to his side when the three men in black forcefully escorted him out.

Zia stood there, brow furrowed in fear and worry. Claire had just gotten out of surgery, Franklin was still stuck at McDonald's, and now these strangers just forced Owen and Maisie out of the hospital.

She nibbled her lower lip, slowly sitting back down, running her hands through her short, black hair. What in the world was she going to tell Claire?

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: If you wanna go off and say, "WOAH! This Barton Cross character sounds really creepy! I wonder how the author came up with such a character!"**

 **Truth is...I _didn't_ come up with the idea of Mr. Cross here. Instead, my best friend did.**

 **Outside FF, the two of us both write a bunch of little stories circling around our own original characters. Cross is featured in every story we write together, and is always the secondary or primary antagonist. Around the time _Avengers: Endgame_ was released into theaters, I asked him if I could have Barton Cross as a featured antagonist in TBS. And he said, "yes"!**

 **The nine Velociraptors that are owned by Cross and his division have been inspired by _Jurassic World: The Live Tour_. I did a bunch of research and "adopted" two of them from another friend of mine over on DeviantART, while another was inspired by a scrapped fifth member of the Raptor Squad from the first _Jurassic World_ movie. These characters will be featured in the story soon, and also...**

 **Happy 26th anniversary, _Jurassic Park_!**


End file.
